The golden fox
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: "Wait, wait...what!" Naruto shouted, as he looked towards the city known as Jump City, he almost slammed his head into the table. How dare they force him to move! "Your choice, be convicted as a criminal, or join the TTWC." Naruto Uzumaki alone ALL of his life, raised by a fox spirit inside of his body, and being half demon. He did his works in shadows. Now he must inside light.
1. Chapter 1

**The golden fox. **

_**私は黄金のキツネをご紹介として、彼は誰の血月の目、そして人の心をむく収集します。**_

_**悪魔の結婚、そして人間がひとつになって。**_

_**人間の世界は元に戻されています。**_

_**(Watashi wa kogane no kitsune o go shōkai to shite, kare wa dare no chi tsukinome, soshite hito no kokoro o muku shūshū shimasu. Akuma no kekkon, soshite ningen ga hitotsu ni natte. Ningen no sekai wa gen ni modosa rete imasu.)**_

_Gather as I tell you about the golden fox, he who bares eyes of a blood moon, and the heart of man. _

_Marriage of demon, and human made one. _

_Man's world comes undone._

_**Tokyo, 2013, 6:23p.m.**_

A young woman was walking alone the street, it was getting late as the sun fell heavy to the west. She had bags under her eyes, and complained of a terrible day at work. She carried her purse close to her person, always keeping a constant look out as she entered a shady part of the city.

The bad thing is though, being alone still makes one such a great target. So, she wasn't all too surprised when a man came out of a roundabout. Holding a knife out, he looked at her laughing. "Hey there girl, what do you have there. My my that looks expensive." The man said, holding his knife in reversed grip fashioned.

"What do you want?" She asked, though she was already reaching under her coat for her mace. The man however, already played this game so many times. He grabbed her arm, pushing his knife to her throat with the opposite arm.

She struggled slightly, "look sweetie, just give me the purse." She continued, but was trembling out of fear. Tears welled up in her eyes, the look he was giving indicated he wanted something more. It only confirmed her fear more as he started to drag her.

"Better yet follow me."

Having no opportunity to scream, and with the street being empty. She was dragged into a alley, where she was pushed down. The man was smiling lecherously as the woman threw her purse at him. "Take my money, please, leave me alone..." She begged.

The man simply walked closer to her, moving his hand towards his pants. "I will...and I'll be taking the money after I'm done." The man felt something similar to a furry object tap his shoulder. He had a look of anger, and turned around. "What the fuck do wan-ahh!" He screamed as a fist went into his stomach. Followed by the furry object, now identified as a tail wrapping around his head.

The source of the punch, and tail was a person dressed in all navy blue. His tail bore a red color to it's beautifully soft fur. The man struggled as the tail constricted his airway, finally a snap was heard. He fell forward, the snap however was not the man's neck.

He had tried to stab the tail, and found that the poor metal snapped against the skin of it. Like it was iron plated. Finally, he fell forward, all the while the woman looked at the person, scared out of her mind.

"D-d-d-d-d-eeee-deee" She stuttered shaking, she backed away even more. The person's tail stopped the constricting, before it flowed around his waist. He picked up the womens purse, and looked at the owner.

"Tak-take it, don't kill me! Please, demon-san." The person gave her a confused look, turning his head as if it was like a dog. He just tossed the purse towards her, before casually walking up the wall of the alley she was in.

She immediately dialed the emergency contacts.

**On top of the roof. **

The person simply walked away more, and more. Removing the mask, smiling. "That's another down..." he whispered to the wind. His blue eyes looked at the sky above as he removed his head piece. Quickly getting out of his shozoku.

Under his shozoku, he wore a simple garb. A orange T-shirt, and black cargo pants. The only the only two key features was twin sets of whisker marks on his face, he smiled as he clapped his hands together. The tail was gone in puff of smoke, but his ears, fox like in nature still adorned the top of his head.

The boy kept walking, picking up a bottle off the roof, obviously alcohol. Though he still took a sip, and crossed a makeshift roof bridge. Probably made by some true parkour freaks. He brought out headphones, and an iPod.

"Sweet still got my favorite burrowed thing." The boy said, before playing a song by a band called Wolfmother. The boy tapped his leg to the guitar that roared into his ears from the device. The child smiled, as he looked at the street below him. Still slightly shadowing the woman, who was now rounding the corner.

Inside a police car, being taking to questioning. She was innocent, simple protocol.

The boy sit down on the edge of the building, which was near ladder, so no would arouse suspension on how he got up there. Nor would anyone ask about the ears, since it was the festival foxes. For all the common folk knew, they were fake.

The way he liked it. Although the music now cut out on his iPod, replaced by a radio broadcast. _"In earlier news today, the Teen Titans West took down the super criminal known as Cinderblock. The fight that ensured left three buildings heavily damaged, but the super villain was caught. Arrested, and sent to prison once again." _The boy rolled his eyes, before smiling a toothy grin.

"I need to hit the U.S, Japan is really getting boring..." He spoke out loud, though low enough for no one to hear him. The music starting playing, back, and he got up. The redhead smirked, before making a dashing run back towards the alleyways of the buildings.

He jumped across a large gap, at least a twenty foot leap. The boy looked at the clock, and smirked. "Plenty of time."

**Boy's POV**

I ran hard, leaping over the 'minor' gaps of the buildings. Jamming all the way, and learning about the Joker, and the thieve of the night. I leaped over a larger gap, still going unnoticed. My senses, all higher than any humans were locking onto multiple things.

My sense of smell, alcohol, my sense of taste...well I was looking for ramen. Truth be told, I don't care about hiding, it's just I don't want to be a poser. Like the Teen Titans, hell even the Justice League. Although I am a big fan of the Batman, I have to admit they'd been slacking off recently.

Crime rate has lightly peaked, though who could blame it. The younger 'heroes' were all busy with growing up in the lavish life style of hero. You see the point? I don't care, hell the iPod I'm listening.

Granted with kick ass music playing. Was my only little trophy. I stole it out of man's 'collection' of ill acquired goods, the cops aren't all the wiser. Besides, the way I see it, I think one little bitty iPod wouldn't matter.

Granted it looked like it booted as a phone, but hell, I don't have friends so I'd never need the phone part. I flowed through the air, as Superman would when he flew. In a way I was jealous of flying superheros. Able to flight like birds, not be limited to the ground. Though, unlike me...they'd lack stealth.

Well, enough about that. Though I'll admit that I'm a _fur _(thief) for now. I slowed down as I came into a small shack, on top of one of the buildings, and smiled as I walked. This was my humble little hideout. Well, one of many all over Japan.

I walked inside, throwing the rest pack I packed my shozoku in, throwing it to the side. I sat on a raggedy hammock, and picked up another ill gotten item. A guitar, I decided here that it'd be best to take out of headphones. So I did, my ears twitch slightly without the noise.

Part of being a 'demon' a guess, I'm in love with music. Well, hold up, not only music. You see I'm thirteen, so I do have some other loves, one of which was for alcohol. I do drink a little here, and there. Not much. Just enough to curb my anger.

Which I had for attempted rapists, or thieves that didn't give back. Well...wait a minute, scratch the last one. I hate murderers as well, but if they kill for revenge, eh who could really say what is wrong there. It really depends ya know?

Like if I knew a man who hurt my family, then I'd be inclined to eliminate the threat. Thought to be honest, I can't help but say I'm happy with the way I am. No family, no friends, just me myself...and well...

"_**Having fun my kit?" **_

There is this giant fox that lives inside of me, but hey he's a pretty good guy. Well, when he's calm, not pissed off. You'd swear he was an angel. I mean, c'mon a demon doesn't always have to be bad, right? Fuck it, who cares, I don't!

"_Kind of, bit of a slow day, maybe I've finally cleaned house here." _I mentally shot a message back at the giant within me. The giant fox only laughed, causing me to chuckle as well. _**"that'a boy...how is your chakra supplies coming along?"**_

"_Can't complain, I mean I don't really need the techniques if I'm going up against two bit crooks...do I?" _

"_**Well, it'd never hurt you to practice them. Especially on live targets." **_

"_Sheesh, the ball thingy, the one your teaching me...it could do some serious damage." _

"_**Well, what if you get into a fight with one of those super villains?"**_

"_Then I'll kick their ass...I mean if a team of FIVE posers could do it, then I could." _

"_**Lord...you have such hostilities towards them. If you ever get 'discovered' then you be sent to one such place to train..." **_

"_It could be frigging Batman for all I care, I'd tell them to get the hell away from me." _

"_**Kit, c'mon, don't you feel at least bit lonely. After all, the news is about to start, and I know you like the prime minister's daughter...she'd make a fine mate." **_

"_Haha, very funny..." _

I had to admit he had a point, she was beautiful girl. My age, with very unique eyes, and hair. I wonder if she dyed it like I did, personally my tail is the only thing is naturally red, while my hair is blonde.

I self taught myself to dye hair, even paint my face on 'scouting' trips. _**"kit the news...lets see if we can get on tonight? You know, from last week." **_I quickly grab my remote, and turned on my pirated electric Television set.

"_Zzzz, gr-zzzz-zzz" _I throw my remote at it, making it come in full picture. "Piece of shit..." I mutter under my breath, but my breath get's taken away when I see the prime minister at the stand with his daughter at his side.

"_Greetings Japan, and welcome to the National pride news network channel. Tonight our report Ikue Azaka is on the scene in a press conference with the prime minister of our great country Uddo Minakai. Ikue?" _

The scene changes to a female reporter, very buxom, definitely trying to get noticed. Though I ignored this, still my hormones didn't. _"Yes Sasaki, I am at the scene now. The minister has come to give press conference regarding the mysterious drops in common crime rates over the national area. A common crime is described by the instances of thievery, assaults, and abuse. Along with cases of people being publicly causing a ruckus." _

I smirked, pride swelled in my chest.

"_The mysterious drops in crime rate is likely due to the additional of several new Titan children. One of which, already famous Bushido, who of which attended as a honorary guard at the discussion today. Though I can't seem to find him." _

My eye twitched slightly, "are you fucking kidding me that's a load of bullshit! Where was these guys at, oh right, sucking paparazzi photos."

"_However, in the Tokyo area, a new hero...many are calling the Ninja Demon, Kitsune, or perhaps the title of Shadow Fox. A name given to a once great hero who fought a evil villain...giving his life to protect the city thirteen years ago. Many could not find the body, even today. So, is this the rise of the new Shadow fox? We'll hear the minister's response to this and more tonight." _

The camera panned towards the minister, I watched as he coughed, taking the podium. _"Hello fair people of Japan, I am here to give you all some very warm news. News that can make you rest at eas...zzz." _I roared out in frustration, and threw a piece of broken glass at the television.

It came back on soon afterwards, _"and that our crime has fallen due to a combine effort of Titan's east corps, and the many vigilant heroes we have here today. However, I must point out that the one currently unknown to me, Kitsune. Has been put on a search list." _

Search list?

"_The search list is used to track down any unknown villains, or heroes. Hopefully establishing a profile about them, and such. I announced with success that we've managed to database three more heroes, along with several no good crooks. I'm simply now asking that any upcoming heroes please come out into the light." _

I prefer darkness prime minister sorry...

"_Anyways, as of now the JDF has partnered with Titan's new corps Titan's Asian Crops. Or TAC for short. They will be joint ranks with TTW, TTE. Hopefully increasing coherence between our cultures heroes." _

I rolled my eyes, well at least I got put on the search list. I get out some old stale bread, and begin to eat.

"_Anyway, as time goes by we hope to drawn many like Kitsune to the open. Be it good, or bad. Thank you." _I watched as he left the podium, and sighed. Watching as his daughter left, she must have a very good life...

**BOOM**!

"_**Naruto!" **_

"Yeah, yeah I'm on it!" I shouted, frustrated since I only got relax a little bit. Then suddenly hell breaks loose. I get up from my hammock, and quickly unpack my shozoku. I quickly put it on, while heading over to the t.v. I reach behind it, grabbing a bow, with a quiver of arrows.

"_I just might need them this time..." _I thought, strapping it to my back, my tail reappearing as I got ready. I slid down my hood, and smiled. My tooth lightly poking out, and I ran outside.

_**Outside Naruto's shack, Tokyo, 7:27p.m. NORMAL POV**_

The now identified Naruto landed on the street, there a large man was wearing a mech suit. "Holy...shit..." Naruto managed to say, dodging a spray of gunfire. The boy breathed heavily for a moment, and smirked. He formed a cross with his fingers as three copies of himself appeared behind his cover.

"Wedge formation..." He simply said, the clones nodded. Going up top the building, and Naruto felt them get dispersed immediately. The boy just rolled his eyes, _"that was dumb...plan B._" He said in his mind, forming some hand seals.

He was behind an alleyway, but he had one of advantage. Just below him was a sewer line, and he knew what to do here. He focus his chakra into a pulse, sending it into the electrical systems underground. Which shorted out the steam pipe controls.

Naruto just needed to hold the mech suit guy in place. "Yo!" Naruto shouted, stepping out. The mech suit guy took notice, and sneered down at the boy.

"You think you can take on Bullet Storm!" He shouted his alter ego name. Naruto just rolled his yes, _"What a fucking stupid name..." _the boy then smirked, flicking off the man. Who then got beet red from anger.

"You little shit!" He pointed his guns at the Naruto, who was pointing down. The man looked down, tilting his mech suit. The next thing that happen was a blanket of hot steam upwards, Naruto quickly took the screams of the man as sign to attack.

Pulling wire from his shozoku, he dodged a blundering hit. While the man held his eyes, screaming from the pain the steam caused. Naruto jumped around, going round, and round the legs of the robot. He smirked as he stopped. His ears perked up to the sound of clicking.

He barely dodged a spray of bullet fire, and using inhuman strength, he pulled the unnaturally strong wire. The mech fell down, and the redhead smirked. "Guess I didn't nee-oh shit!" He shouted, seeing a flash of light coming at him,

He barely dodged as a rocket zipped past him, exploding in the skies above. Luckily missing any buildings, The guy known as Bullet Storm got up, and pulled the wire off. "You little brat...I think you should play with Cena." The naturally blonde Naruto looked to his right, and saw a small red dot travel up.

"Fu-oh shit!" The redhead barely dodged as a bullet slammed into the ground where his foot was, he ducked behind a car. _**"well...two on one...is this because of minister's call to reveal themselves?" **_Naruto slammed his palm into face.

"_Call...you could have said that in the first place..." _

"_**What? Oh wait...yeah that would work out just fine. Hehehe." **_

The redhead, brought his hand towards his mouth. Biting into it, he made a blood incantation, before slamming his palm into the ground.**"****Ketsueki kari**! (**Blood hunt!**)**!" **Naruto shouted, the blood began to form into a small band of multiple tailed foxes.

Each having a hungry look in their eyes, and they looked towards their summoner. The larger of the foxes, one with three tails smiled. He was no larger than a tire, and asked the summoner a simple question.** "Masutā kon'nichiwa, watashi wa anata o dono yō ni hataraku koto ga dekiru.(Hello Master, how may I serve you.) "**

Naruto looked up, barely dodging a bullet to the head. He looked back down at them, climbing back to safe point behind the car. He smiled a wicked smile, a small trickle of blood flowed from his mouth where he had bit his hands.

"

"Watashi wa anata ga watashi wa sono hōshu o toru tasukete ageru hitsuyō ga arimasu.(I need you to help me take out that gunner.)" Naruto spoke in the foxes language, and smiled as the four foxes nodded. Each a little smaller than the three tailed one. The smaller one with the sharpest smirked.

"**Seishi?(Dead or alive?)"** It asked, once again in the foxes language.

"Araibu! (Alive!)" Naruto ordered, before running out behind the car, flipping his mask up. Forming hand seals, causing three clones of himself to appear.

The foxes quickly dashed up the roof, tracking the scent of powder from the gun that just destroyed the first of Naruto's three clones. The said boy was side stepping the aim of Bullet Storm, who shouted for him to "HOLD STILL!"

Naruto got out his bow, and quickly strung an arrow. The clones did the same, they fired a small barrage of three arrows, which were deflected by the metal plating. The man in the suit called over his mic, _"Cena, take him out!" _

"**Sayonara, Kuso ttare (Bye bye asshole!)" **Was his only response, and he looked as the boy jumped high into the air. About to deliver the knock out punch. Until someone in Samurai uniform came, and sliced the man's suit's legs. Causing Naruto miss horribly.

The fox boy slid a little on the ground, before coming to a stop. The samurai put a finger to his ear, _"we got'em, including the foxes...yes...I know they disappeared." _Naruto got up, and glared hard at the samurai. He was nursing his rapidly healing asphalt burn.

"Yo asshole!"

_**Naruto POV  
><strong>_

I was furious, I almost took down my first two super villains, by myself! Then this asshole comes, and steals the show away from my near victory. "Yo, asshole!" I shout again, and this time he takes notice. Motioning for me to shut up.

"Oh hell no! You look here, I had this under control!" The Samurai looked at me, anger slowly building anger. My right twitch, and I just cross my arms. He then nodded, before turning of his communicator.

"You are going to have to come with me, Kitsune-san." My eye twitched even more, and hell no I was not about come with him. I simply flicked him off, before suddenly realizing something. "How do you know my name?"

"That is none of your concern, please come with me..." I backed up, stringing an arrow into my bow. Several clones formed around me. I focused chakra into the arrowhead, ready to blow up smoke arrows if I had too, only to get surrounded

"Drop your weapons! All four of you impostors!" I looked around, hearing the sounds of guns clicking around me. I unstrung my bow, and put it down. My clones dispersed, before I saw the Samurai walk towards me.

"Were you with them?" He asked, I shook my head.

"Are you lying to me?" He asked me, and I gave the same response as before.

I watched as he moved his gaze towards my tail, and smirked. "You a demon eh? Well, guess Raven of Titan's west won't be the only one of her kind doing heroism for the moment." I felt a little insulted, and then he smiled.

"Guess, you should put these on." He said, handing me a pair cuffs, and begrudgingly I put them on. I look deep into him, he didn't have any ill intent...yet. I smirk, and move away as he reached for my mask.

I grit my teeth afterwards, " " He just stared at me, shaking his head.

"Are you going to be difficult?" I spit onto his armor, and stuck my tongue out.

He took one second, and shook his head. "Oh poor baby's armor dirty?" I said as soldiers started to escort me.

A helicopter like plane landed in front of me, it was opening. Soon...I was inside of it. The door began to close, and soon...a begrudgingly new chapter would begin in my life.

Regardless if I'd want it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**The golden fox. **

_**Chapter one: A wanted man, with a choice to make.**_

**人生は点で厳しいです。**

**その悪魔の親族、男性は非常によく知っている。**

**いずれも、より多くのようにより、彼は自然の王冠をむくん。**

**Jinsei wa ten de kibishīdesu. Sono akuma no shinzoku, dansei wa hijō ni yoku shitte iru. Izure mo, yori ōku no yō ni yori, kare wa shizen no ōkan o mukun**

_Life is harsh in ways._

_That demon kin, and men know very well. _

_None more so than he who bares nature's crown_

_**Tokyo, 3:34 a.m., underground HQ of JDF. Naruto POV**_

"Three cases of brutal vigilante justice, each punishable by three year jail term for you...mutant...kind. Seven counts, and counting on thievery of minor objects. Like the iPod we've found on your person. Five counts of stalking, along with forced entry. Shall I continue." The charge officer mockingly asked me.

I just sat across the table inside this dark room, holding a middle finger to him. "I have to make a living somehow...and no I'm not sorry, like you looked for the items anyway pigs." The charge officer's eye lightly twitched.

"You have a mouth...boy...anyway. Three counts assault, and battery. Seventeen counts of illegal graffiti. I can quote one of them actually, and this my favorite, ahem. _'Stupid pigs, and posers aren't going to keep you safe...believe inside the darkness.' _Is this your wording ?" The charge officer said, which Naruto smirked at.

"So I tagged a few walls, and called out...your little puppets." I leaned forward smiling all the while, "sue me." The officer's hand came crashing against my face, all the while I still held my smirk. His hand however, made a crunching sound.

"Hurt bitch? It's part of being a 'mutant' as you legally have to call me." I replied to the slap, the officer just shook his head.

"I can add assault on a police officer to that one, bastard." He said writing down what 'I' did. What a fucking cry baby.

My joy faded with that, "really, are you allowed to slap me?"

He looked at me, getting more, and more pissed off. This is what egged me on, so I continued. "C'mon do it again...more damn it!" I made him back away from me as flowed my Fox Spirit's chakra into my eyes. He backed towards the door.

I gave him the most toothy smile I could muster, "you know...we could add cannibalism/murder into that if you like. I don't mind, in fact I bet human meat tastes tender." The officer paled as he walked backwards into the door.

"_**Hehehe, look at him, I think he wet his pants." **_

"_Good, cause his boss is going to wet his once I lawyer up."_

"_**Yes, there you go, fight that power kit!" **_

"_Who knew you were such a rebel, Kyuubi-san...been replaying moments of Red Dawn in your head?" _

"_**We're wolverines!" **_

"_I thought so, so your bored...want to see if I can freak out this guy some more?" _

"_**Go for it, I only wish I had buttered popcorn...damn that was best stuff ever." **_

"_I can a test that theory...with my ramen, but hey beggars can't be choosers."_

"_**You seriously need to lay off the ra-oh wait what are doing?" **_

I formed the cross symbol, and only smirked as smoke filled the room.

_**Normal POV**_

"I see, so he can create smoke...or did you not search his person properly?" Asked the Samurai from earlier, who had took Naruto in for this questioning. Though he had to say, the way he was being treated, wasn't exactly what he wanted.

The officer by him just sighed, "we searched...is he making clones?!" The man said pointing at the window, the charge officer inside was paler than a ghost at the sight of the many Naruto inside with him.

"Pull my man out of their now! Just...put that thing on a loud speaker!" The lead officer shouted, the Samurai looked a the boy as he chuckled at the charge officer. All the while, he acted like he wasn't being watched. The Samurai knew better...

Finally the charge officer came back, screaming, crying even. "He was going to eat me, my god, he was going to eat me!" He wailed, the man shook hard as several civilians came to escort him out. The Samurai turned back into the window, no sooner then he did the clones were gone.

Naruto then spoke, "so when am I getting a damn drink?" The boy said, crossing his arms. The Samurai walked towards microphone, and tapped it on. He then sighed, "When you start giving answers, go ahead and free yourself from the cuffs..."

The dyed redhead just simply snapped the coughs without a second thought, "jeez no wonder you posers don't hold anyone...you can't even hold little o' me." The boy insulted the JDF, along with The Samurai. Though he had to admit, he did have a point.

He just stood there, watching the kid. "What would you like to drink?" Samurai asked, while removing his helmet. Revealing long brown haired man, with side burrs. His eyes were dark green, and held much resentment at the moment.

"I would like some Sake please, after all...it's not like mommy said I couldn't have it." Naruto mocked himself at that one, the man rolled his eyes. He had to be joking, right? He pressed the intercom button.

He took a deep breath, "like something for your age group...no alco-" He never finished as he saw the boy start bit his hands, curious he watched. The boy slammed his hand onto the floor, causing a fox with three tails to appear.

"Last chance...give me Sake, or I'll get it myself." Naruto warned, the Samurai didn't back down. He fixed his pony tail, but then got curious. Activating the cameras inside the room, he also activated the audio recording. Seeing if any spell incantation would be done.

"**Masutā, anata no nyūsatsu to wa nanideshou ka?" **The three tailed fox asked, it was just slightly smaller than a tire, like the one that he saw got shot up. _"Is it the same one?" _The Samurai thought, his green eyes looking at the orange fur of the fox.

He watched Naruto bend down one knew, and smiled. "Watashi wa, arukōru, sake o onegai shitai to omoimasu. Sore ga hajimaru mae ni chōdo, watashi ni botoru o ataeru." the boy almost winked at the fox when he said that. The Samurai watched as the fox slowly walked away from it's summoner.

Walking towards the door, and to the Samurai's amazement, it phased right through it. He widened his eyes, and was about send a alert out, but suddenly turned back to the window to see Naruto up against it.

"You really underestimate me..." The redhead said, before the fox came back in. Alcohol in it's mouth, which made the man stunned. Had they not seen the fox escape the cell, with the child inside of their. He watched through the glass as Naruto took the bottle, slowly taking a sip out of it.

"**Masutā, amari nomanaide kudasai. Ningen wa watashitachi no mawari no subetedesu" **He watched as Naruto took a drink, shrugging. He slowly finished the bottle, and acted like it didn't even effect him. "Kurō, arigatōgozaimasu. Shinpaishinaide, watashi wa daijōbudesu." The boy responded to the fox, before getting into a pitcher's stance.

"What...the..." Samurai began, until Naruto tossed it at the glass pane, shattering the bulletproof glass with the bottle. Setting off the alarm as well, he casually walked barefooted on the glass. Samurai grabbed his sword, which was a long dai katana.

"Get back in the cell boy, I will hurt you...if I have to." Naruto simply flipped him off, and walked towards the door. Which would led into the kitchen. The Samurai went to stop him until he saw Naruto simply turn.

"You got anything to eat here...I'm starving..." The man almost hit the ground, this boy could escape...but he wanted food?! Was he seriously playing a joke?! Naruto caught this, and smirked. "Oh...I see, should I a little doggy get back in their cage?"

Samurai, sheathed his blade, but still kept his dominant hand on the hilt. "You can make a sandwich, but realize that you now have attempted escape, and going against your charge officers orders." The redhead merely shrugged, and grabbed some of the meat.

Which he began to eat, without even getting the bread. Which made Samurai's eye twitch, he wanted some of that for later! "Your a rude young man..." the warrior stated, only to get a shrug from the boy. Who walked back into the cell, chewing a piece of none sandwich meat he stole from the fridge.

Hell, this was a hotel room compared to his small rooftop shacks. So at least he'd enjoy it a little bit. The dyed haired child swallowed the meat down, and patted his stomach, he looked towards his fox.

"Kurō wa, kūfuku sukoshi badi?"

"**Masutānaruto wa i, watashi wa watashi wa ikutsu ka o motte kudasai suru koto ga dekimasu... Hijō ni uete iru?"**

"Tashika ni'"

Naruto tosses a piece of meat that was left, and the fox ate it fast. The fox looked to have a smile on it's face as it dispersed, making Samurai eye twitch even more. Since, he was now feeding family, not himself. "Hey would you gladly speak human?"

The boy looked at him smiling, though it was that rude smile you gave to someone you hated. "Sure, I asked claw if he'd eat you, but he wanted the meat I had in my hand instead." Naruto lied, making the Samurai twitch a only slight bit more.

"You know what I mean, don't talk in that language anymore!" Samurai roared in order, though Naruto simply flicked him off.

"It's my native tongue asshole, just like Beast boy supposedly has Sawhili. I have demon speak, and you have no right to tell how to speak, you poser!" Naruto shouted, slamming his hands on the table, before calming down.

"You need calm yourself...you are only making things worse on you." The Samurai stated, but then sighed. "If you even care."

"We'll just see what happens then..." Naruto replied back, leaning in the chair.

"_Yeah kid, we'll see..." _

**Jump City, 4,23p.m. The next day. **

A spiked hair boy walked into a common room, which held a large plasma screen t.v. He looked over at the crescent shaped couch, and sighed. "We really need to start getting up earlier guys. Come on, we're all trying to be adults!" The boy shouted.

A green haired, green eyed, and even green skinned boy came from behind the couch. Slobber lightly stained his mouth, "dude c'mon it's a Saturday..." The boy complained, stretching slightly to release the stiffness of his bones.

The spiked haired boy just twitched his eye slightly, "Beast Boy, you know we have training in the morning." The other boy complained, causing the green boy to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, duh, I've been here for a year now. Though, c'mon we're all tired. We've been going none stop for the last...I don't know month? Two months?" Beast boy reasoned.

"Look, I am sorry if you are sore, or tired. But, we have a city to protect, and he we must be both mentally along with physically fit to do so." The boy stated with conviction.

"Okay Robin, whatever, but good luck getting Raven in up, along with Cyborg. I know Starfire should be easy, since she always is up this early." The green boy surrendered.

The spiked hair boy, now identified as Robin, smirked. "Good, well you get Raven, and I'll get Cyborg." Beast Boy paled at Robin's order, and just sighed. Already walking towards the girl's room. "You so owe me one...and a spleen." The green child said, before rounding the corner.

Robin was about to make his way to Cyborg, when a communication message came from the justice tower. It displayed on screen, and the one talking was none other than Superman himself. "Hello...Robin right?" The boy wonder looked up at the t.v. Nodding.

"Hey there Superman, what's the news?" Robin asked, the Kryptonian just looked at the boy. Before sighing, and looking down at the report. He then stared back towards the tower's room, noticing that Beast Boy went flying across the hallway. Shouting all the way, "I'm sorry!"

A loud music began blasting, indicating that Cyborg had just woke up. "Are you all under attack at the moment?" Superman asked, Robin shook his head.

"No, just the morning hassle." He replied, and the man of steel nodded.

"Okay, well, I am here to grade your team this time. Batman is our hunting Bane at the moment, apparently max security can't even hold him." Superman stated, while beginning to read paperwork.

Robin waited anxiously, while the man of steel read the paper. The man smirked, before throwing the paper behind him. Which was caught by The Flash. "You all have B, with just a minor hiccup at a D. The D is your crimes stop rate. I understand that your only five, but you need to fight alone at some point. After all, a team is only as strong as it's links in the chain...which is why the League has come up with a solution." Superman then stared at Robin.

The boy wonder looked a slight bit hurt from the D, but he just brushed it off after a moment. "What's the solution?" He asked, before Superman smiled, and brought up a roster.

"You, along with the other Titans will be getting a sixth, or seventh member. You all just need six, so we're letting you pick from this pool." Superman said, while taking a sip of coffee. He didn't need it, he just liked the taste.

Robin looked at the roster, before noticing something. "Hey hold up, each of these people have criminal record!" He shouted, while his team assembled behind him. The others just getting there, all had one question. Which was graciously answered by Starfire.

"Friend Robin, what is the happening?" She asked, "you seem shocked..."

"Nothing...Starfire, but we're going to have a pick a sixth member from a list of criminals..." Superman scowled slightly at the boy, but then sighed. Batman had trained him well, but he did inherit his master's distaste for some people.

"You still have to choose, if you don't in the next three days we'll choose for you."

_**Tokyo, at the same time. **_

"Restrain him, he's not co-ahh!" A officer shouted, while a chair slammed into him. Naruto was pissed off, sure he had broke the office a little bit. Though they held a needle at him, he hated needles. "You gladly keep the fuck off me with that damn thing!"

A officer came from behind Naruto with a stun baton, but the dyed boy easily slipped him. He span around the man, as if he was dancing, using his tail to trip him. Before stomping on his leg, fracturing it. "Stop Kitsune-san, it's just a sedative!" Samurai shouted, avoiding getting into the fight unless he got deadly violent.

"_The boy is good with physical attacks, I wonder if he has any...wait..." _Samurai observed, until he saw the boy's blue eyes turn a slight tinge of red. His finger nails growing into the claws, "last chance, back off with the goddamn needles!"

The head officer there walked up to him, "you will listen to us, you are currently facing serious charges against your person Kitsune!" The boy just folded his arms, calming down slightly.

"I'm not taking what ever is in that damn needle... .off." He warned.

"It's just a sedative, it's protocol, and apparently needed." The lead officer stated with authority.

"I don't give a shit about protocol, so shove it. I'll go quietly, but if you so much as show me another needle...your dead meat!" Naruto shouted, showing his fangs.

The lead officer moved to the side, "move..." he ordered growling.

Naruto walked a little bit more, getting cuffed once again, only to break them. "Don't cuff me..." He growled, the officers just shook their heads.

"He's a criminal alright, we outta lock'em up."

"I don't care if he took down Bullet Storm, he's pushing us..."

"I am seriously getting too old for this job."

"Yeah..."

"Did you hear that the Titans are recruiting former criminals..."

"Yep..."

"Seriously, is this brat on the roster?"

"Yeah, he'll be today, but I wouldn't pick him."

"You know what...if you keep talking behind my back. I'll gladly twist your fucking neck to your back. So you can at least have the decency to look at me, when talking about me!" Naruto shouted down the hallway, the officer's were stunned.

He could hear from that far? Samurai all the while was typing up a report, and walked away. "I need to meet with the roster board..." Samurai said, while walking away. The men looked at his direction, nodding.

They too, began walking away.

The Samurai rounded the corner, walking into a small room. Which held a monitor. "Begin the report Samurai-san, is he salvageable?" The black out man on the screen asked, he was part of the roster board, Samurai looked at his report.

"Yes, I believe he can be salvage, but at this stage. Any team that gets him will have to suffer through his...issues." Samurai reported honestly, and the man on the screen nodded.

"What about powers, anything of key note?" The man on the screen asked.

"Yes...He had super strength, maybe three times stronger than a human. He seems to hear at the meta human level. So if the team ever talked behind him, they'd have to wait until he was a very good distant away." The tired looking man stated.

"Okay...anything else?" The Samurai nodded.

"He seems to be an archer of sorts, very good a close combat. He also a ability to summon animals, which are unique in nature. He also seems able to speak in demon song, able to communicate with them. I don't know if he can speak other languages. I forgot to mention, he may have other superhuman talents." The board head listened, before nodding.

"List him..."

_**Jump City, 2:39p.m, three days later. **_

The team sat around a large table, they each had came up with three candidates to choose from. If they didn't choose, then the man of steel was going to pick for them. They looked over the tree candidates, and sighed.

"Okay, we have Kitsune, Silver Step, and finally Run Down." Robin stated, everyone was looking at him, and nodded.

"I vote one Kitsune, his abilities would be an asset to the team, in whole." Robin stated, while reading the report. Already having someone here with the same personality, but not really out going about it. So he thought they could handle him.

"I too vote Kitsune, he seems like the asset." Starfire stated, but in general she was just agreeing with Robin. She had a slight crush on him, so naturally it would incline her to agree with him a little bit, here and there.

"I vote Run Down, the guys a sniper, and he could provide us long range support. Though Kitsune could provide the same, but a arrow won't go through armor." Cyborg stated, "and he doesn't have the high tech ones either. Neither do I have the resources to build him one."

"I vote Silver Step, we know must of his abilities. He can fly, like me and Starfire. Thus giving a more aerial advantage, and more tactical approach." Raven stated, though her second choice would be hard to make.

"I vote...um...Run Down, guy seems awesome." The table groaned, coming in a one on one deadlock. Beast boy rolled his eyes at them, before he saw Silver Step go off the table. Robin rubbed his temple, and looked at the two photos.

Both of them of the people they had to pick from, and then he looked at the one with Kitsune. He was small kid, no more their age. Drinking a beverage, while flicking off the camera. He passed the photos around, and Beast Boy laughed at Kitsune's photo.

"Dude seems hilarious..." Beast Boy commented, Cyborg looked at the photo. He too chuckled, but then noticed the date.

"It just happened yesterday, I mean holy crap, he just got recently caught?" Cyborg asked, while being amazed at this kid being able to stay active this long. Let alone live on his own this long.

"Yeah...woohoo...another Beast Boy..." Raven rolled her eyes, looking at the photo. As she touched it however, her eyes glowed slightly. Indicating...something else. "He's a demon...too..."

"What, I thought you were the only good demon?" Robin stated, "seriously?"

"Yea...still am, I am not in jail right now am I?" She retorted back.

"She makes the excellent point Robin, she is a good person." Starfire complimented Raven.

"Okay...new vote."

_**Tokyo, 6:30 p.m, the same day.**_

Wait, wait...what!" Naruto shouted, as he looked towards the city known as Jump City in a photo, he almost slammed his head into the table. How dare they force him to move! "Your choice, be convicted as a criminal, or join the TTWC." The officer stated.

"You are telling me I have no choice in this matter, either go, or be in a cell? If I don't go how long will I be in a cell?!" Naruto shouted, now extremely pissed off. The man paled slightly, before he sighed..

"You would be in a cell, until 2075, nearly seven decades." The boy's right eye twitched, and then he sighed in defeat. He had a paper pushed towards him, and he looked at it. With one last heavy sigh, Naruto brought a pen down to the line. He signed.

"I hate you people..."


	3. Chapter 3

**The golden fox. **

_**Chapter Two: A begrudging life anew. **_

**時間、不滅の、今までに患者である。変更に曲げることが今まで喜んで。**

**日数は寒い行くかもしれないが、最終的には暖かく育つでしょう。**

**物語は、始まったばかりされている。**

**Jikan, fumetsu no, ima made ni kanjadearu. Henkō ni mageru koto ga imamade yorokon de. Nissū wa samui iku kamo shirenaiga, saishūtekini wa atatakaku sodatsudeshou. Monogatari wa, hajimatta bakari sa rete iru.**

_Time, is immortal, ever patient. Ever willing to bend to a change._

_Days may go colder, but eventually it'll grow warmer._

_The story, is only just begun_

_**Titan tower, west, 7:00p.m.**_

The Teen Titans watched as the plane neared them, inside of it was the their new recruit. Raven was anxious, slightly because he was demon, and the other part was that she thought she was the only one of her kind on the planet at the moment.

Starfire could feel something akin to energy moving towards, no doubt from the person inside the plane. Robin put his hand to his ear, _"T minus, thirty seconds. Please mind the cussing..." _Robin was confused, the Titan's never really cussed much. But, oh boy were they in for a reality check.

The plane's rotors switched to a twin set of rotors, which slowly descended the small aircraft on top of the Titan Tower. That's when they heard something hit the metal, followed by a loud yell. _"Restrain him! What did you do?! He was calm!" _Robin heard the pilot over the comlink. He sighed.

The boy that they had picked single handed pushed down the door of the aircraft. He looked towards the pilot, "I told you assholes, that if you ever gave me a needle, I'd hurt you. I was fucking playing, you stupid Rokudenashi!" The red head shouted, holding his pack behind his back.

"Dude we're sorry, please stop trashing my aircraft!" The pilot shouted, trying to calm the boy. The boy just flipped them off, and turned around to see the Teen Titans themselves looking at him. Each of their mouths were agape. Well, almost all of them, Raven took notice of the aura.

"_He has rage out...and something else...is that, happiness mixed in?" _She observed the aura, _"is he happy being angry?" _Naruto took noticed of their current looks, and felt the wind blow past him as the plane left. He smirked, and pointed at the Titan's one at a time. He started with Cyborg. The oldest of the group.

"Hey Tin can, can you show me to my room...cause you look like the butler of the bunch." Cyborg's cybernetic flashed red, he was already hating this choice of candidate. He watched as the boy looked over to the boy wonder.

"I guess you are the boy blunder, you look like a duck's ass with that hair style..." Was he seriously trying to piss them off? Cause he was doing a pretty much good job, even if the boy wonder didn't show it.

The boy smirked, and went to start with Beast Boy, but was stopped. "You say one damn thing about my skin, I'm gonna tear apart as a T-rex!" He shouted at Naruto, but the unnatural red just shook his head. Instead he smirked.

"You beat me to the punch, I was going to say transform...cause out of all you all here. I think I hate you the least..." Beast Boy just glared hard, he knew sarcasm. It definitely struck him hard slightly, since he always got made fun for his ability.

The boy smirked as he moved to Starfire, "and I assume your the mascot?" The redheaded princess of Tamaran blushed slightly, but then asked. "What is this mascot?" The boy blanched for a second, before regaining is passive aggressive composure.

Raven motioned for him to stop, "I know what you are, and I know what you are about to say to me. So you kindly can it..." She simply stated, the boy looked at her. Before smirking, "I guess you are Raven, dark and gloomy for my kin eh?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"So...um...What's is your name dude..." Beast Boy struggled to say, as he was growling at the way he insulted Raven. The boy turned to them, and smirked. "I'm Kitsune, or Uzumaki Naruto take your pick. Cause I don't give shit." He stated, crossing his arms.

He closed his eyes, scanning them in his head. Starfire was the first one, her energy was pure...light...he smirked at it. Robin had a lot of physical energy, but hardly no spiritual energy. Raven was the polar opposite, Beast boy had an equal amount. Cyborg didn't have neither, since he was part robot.

"_This is the legendary team? I could take them out in an instant if I could just use..."_

"_**Naruto, we discussed this, not until you enter Yamana, my realm." **_

"_Yeah, yeah, I'd loose control, and destroy everything thing around me until I stopped, or they stopped me." _

"_**Bingo, so just hold your frustration." **_

"_It's not fair man, all I did was steal a little bit, but still did good things..."_

"_**Humans don't see that...but you my boy will be okay. Just blend for a little bit." **_

They looked at Naruto as he mouthed something, it was akin to 'fuck' as he mouthed the last bit. Until, he snapped his eyes open, Raven narrowed her's. Noticing that they were slits for a moment. "You are listening to your ra-" She didn't get to finish.

"I respectfully ask that you don't ask whom I am speaking to, or even try to mind read me. Yes, I know your powers Raven...because someone here other than me being half demon peaks my interest." Beast Boy stepped up.

"Dude seriously quit being rude!" Naruto's tail came to the ground, unwrapping from his waist. He looked around, before he sighed.

"Where is my room?" He asked, the cybernetic memeber of the team spoke up.

"The only room we have left is the basement..." He stated, but was growling.

"Good...I love the darkness, it's speak harmony for me." Naruto answered back his liking, before slowly walking towards the door. Only be stopped by Robin.

"Listen here Naruto...we have ground rules here. You are too listen to me at all times, and come to team meetings in the morning. If you don't I can write it in your probationary report. You'll be sent back..." Robin growled, having regretted this choice.

Naruto looked at him, before smirking. "Good little puppy, tell me more? Are you going to watch me in the bathroom..." He insulted, before brushing past Robin. Who put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, which made the boy stop.

"_**Naruto..."**_

"_I am so ready to throw him off this damn roof." _

"Hey you will listen here, I don't care what other scum your from. But, you are under my leadership. The first rule is respect, you can't get it, unless you give it!" Robin shouted.

"Yeah, you have cause disrespect to us." Starfire added in.

"..." Raven chose to remain silent, observing his emotions, which was blaring rage.

"You kept shooting your mouth since getting here, it's not your turn anymore!" Cyborg shouted.

"Yeah, and you had no right to treat Raven that way either. Isn't she like you?!" Beast Boy shouted.

Naruto used his tail, grabbing Robin's hand. Pulling it off his shoulder, and he turned around. "You are all nothing like me...I happy being a hero of my own kind back in Japan. Then after one frigging time, taking down two super villains...instead of a thank you, I get arrested...so shut your mouth about her being like me!"

Raven recoiled slightly, but sighed. Watching as he walked into the door. "He's so rude..." Starfire commented, and Raven nodded.

"So does anyone regret not having Silver Step..." She didn't finished, until they heard a yell.

"At least let me get into the basement, you stupid morons!" They all blanched, he could hear them?! Robin pinched the breach of his nose, his nerves already shot for the day. It wasn't even Eight O' Clock yet. So, seriously, this Naruto guy had managed to make him frustrated beyond belief.

He looked towards Beast Boy, who was sweating slightly. "Tell me...what made you break the tie, to bring him in again?" Robin inquired, the green boy just twitched his eye before sighing in defeat, and slowly he to headed in where Naruto had went.

"Okay guys, let's get some rest...lord knows we're going to need it."

_**Inside the Titan's basement. Naruto POV. 8:20p.m**_

Darkness, all around me. The way I love it, hidden, away from the world. I don't need cameras, I don't need the glamour, it's not all for show. Unlike these posers, especially boy blunder. Batman's protege, protege? If anyone is a protege it's Superman, he trained himself from the ground up. Just like I'm doing, no master, no nothing. Well, I do have a giant fox spirit telling some things here and there. But, that's not teaching, it's hints.

That's right hints, like this team needs to take a hint. .Posers.

The way Beast Boy defended my 'fellow' half demon didn't exactly edge me the wrong way, but to compare me to her? No, no no no, I'm not anything like her. I am not a little loyal dog. I absolutely don't put trust anyone, cause let me tell you what it leads to.

Disappointment.  
>Sadness.<br>Losing someone you call family.  
>Living with distrust...<p>

Yeah...so would I ever trust the ever 'dashing' Robin, nope. I trust only three things. Myself, my ways, and my blood. My blood allows my powers, my ways kept me alive, and myself is because I'm not letting anyone in.

The only reason why the giant fox spirit doesn't count, is because he's protect me. If anything, I consider him my blood. Myself, my blood, my ways. They're derived from him, I mimic his image.

The only thing left was for me to get this stupid next technique down pat, three months now...not even the second stage complete. So, I took out a rubber ball, a solid rubber ball. More dense than the balloon I had been training with, and I was supposed to break it.

So, slowly I got a few out of my bag. I placed one in my right hand, and flowed chakra into it. Spinning it, spinning, like life's wheel. I focused hard, getting nothing, but I could tell in the small space it had became a sphere.

The fox calls it **"rasangan." **A ancient technique to fox kin, my kind. I have been dead set, three months of training, three months of hard brutal chakra control. Even before that, three months of absolute building of my reserves, and yes that was the toughest.

Running.  
>Body training.<br>Body control.  
>Growing my first tail, that really hurt...<br>Learning some chakra techniques.  
>Daily, and I do mean daily practice, anywhere lasting a good twenty hours.<p>

Absolutely no sleep...

I did this...after a bad, bad day of my life. I wish I had been stronger...why am I thinking this?! Am I so shallow to go back, and think about the fucking past, it's gone, it's over with! You are no god, even if you were...no! No! I promised myself I'd never think about it again.

In my rage, I heard the whistling of high pressured air, and looked down to see the rubber ball, having a hole ripped in the side, another failed attempted to form it properly. "Fuck..." I said lowly, now clenching the deflated ball. "FUCK!" I shouted, throwing it into the wall.

"_**Keep calm, you'll never get it if you can't control your chakra." **_

"_Yeah, yeah...I was doing fine..." _

"_**Naruto Uzumaki, you aren't where you should be, control anyway." **_

"_I'd be doing better, if it wasn't for the three days downtime, due to prejudice 'police work' and all that good o'l shit." _

"_**Is this emotional duress about he..."**_

"_No it's not about Isarabi, so don't bring her into this..." _

"_**Kit...you know hiding it away, it never helps..." **_

"_If you going to make me remember that night, at least let me have some alcohol." _

"_**Kit...fine...I won't bring it anymore." **_

"_Good now, let's get back to this." _

I got out another ball, focusing hard on making it into a sphere, like I did with the balloon. I wanted to try, and rotate as fast as possible. Seeing if it would achieve a stable state doing so, so I span my chakra as fast possible in the ball.

Nothing, but a perfect sphere. I channeled more chakra, to add solidity to the technique. The high whistle of the ball's side being breached, just made me just grabbed the next one. I kept going, each one a failure, and each one pissing me off more, and more.

"Fucking shit, goddamn stupid motherfucking asshole licking, fucktard of a technique, and balls!" I shouted, slamming the last failed ball I had into the unfurnished wall. I punch the damn thing out of anger, causing it to slightly crack, along hurting my hand.

"Fuck!"

_**Common room, Titan's tower west, 9:45p.m. Normal POV**_

Beast boy, and Cyborg were playing a racing game on the giant flat screen t.v. In the common room. "Yes, got you Cy, my guys going turbo!" Beast Boy shouted, and Cy was having a stressful look on his face, Biting his tongue slightly.

Heavy metal music was playing, while Starfire, and Robin were cheering on the 'sideline.' Starfire was cheering for Beast Boy, while Cyborg was being egged on by Robin. The metallic teen managed to pop a box on the screen, and smirked.

"Heat seekers!" He shouted, making Beast Boy pale.

"Oh heck no!" BB shouted, trying to speed up his car, and almost makes it to the finish line, almost.

Cyborg shouted, "Booyaa-hahaha!" as his missiles hit Beast Boy's car, making the boy just stopped short of the finish line. Cyborg past him up, doing a donut as he did. Beast Boy stuttered slightly, before he looked towards Cyborg, and bowed.

"You are the master of Mario Kart. Happy?" BB asked, the metallic teen gave him a smug smile. Holding out his hand, BB knowing what this meant, simply handed him the five bucks he bet...and lost.

They turn to see the elevator open, with Naruto holding his hand wrapped in a towel. It was bloody. "Yo dude, what happened?" BB asked, the redhead simply shout him a glare, before walking into the kitchen.

Naruto went to the sink, and removed the towel. A piece of his finger bone was jotting out of the skin. "Son of a..." He growled out, before pulling his finger. Making the bone sink back, he then closed his eyes. Red circles formed around them as his wound began to heal.

He made sure to run it under water, so that his blood could get a helpful boost fighting any infection that could take place. Since being fox kin, clean, fresh water made him heal faster. It was sort of a binding natural clause to nature demons.

The sound of snapping bone could be heard in the kitchen, and the team slowly came in. Beast Boy was the first to see the bone reset.

"Dude, are you okay?!" He shouted, running to meet Naruto. Only for the redhead to open his eyes, and stop him in his tracks. They were blood red, and slowly a red glow formed around his broken palm. **"I am ju**st fine, good demonic lord...you act like I'm fragile." He stated, rudely as possible.

Throwing away the blooded rag in a trashcan, Beast Boy had a look of frustration, "Dude I was just checking..." Naruto looked at him with a odd look, before shrugging.

"You think this is the worst I ever had...I do this on a daily basis." Naruto stated, pushing past him.

He had a hand go onto his shoulder, this time it was tin man. "Look dude, just stop being rude...okay." Cyborg reason, only to feel the boy's tail wrap around his arm.

"Yeah, sure, violate my personal space why your giving me a lecture, that's really going help me like you." Naruto lectured/insulted, pulling Cyborgs arm off with his tail.

The team watched as the boy walked towards the elevator, only for it to open as Raven stopped in front of him. She looked at him, lowering her head slightly, shaking it. Naruto caught the meaning, and looked at her.

"You either say something...or you regret it later..." He said, she looked at him. Raven snapped around, and growled at him.

"That is it, I have h**ad** **it!" **She roared, forming a black energy into her hands. Naruto just stood there, already having chakra flow into his hands.

Robin stepped between them, "Naruto go to your room, Raven calm down!" He ordered.

"How about you go fuck yourself bird boy" He said to Robin, and then looked at Raven.

"What's wrong, demon kin, my little words hurt your feelings. Grow the fuck up little girl, because words don't account for bullets or knives." She glared even harder, "and I never asked to be part of this team. It was this, or seventy years in jail, for bullshit."

"You keep being rude to my friends, you stupid fox demon, why don't you go back into your room. Before, I put blood all over this tower, you piece of crap!" She shouted, Naruto simply beckoned her with his hands.

"Do it poser, come on...come on...I said bri-gaahh!" Naruto shouted out as he was blaster with a black energy bolt. He smirked, getting up after being knocked down. His dark smile came back to his face, "weak..."

He looked at her, she was stunned to see how he had got to her. "You pay to much attention to words...you'll die by action." He cryptically stated, before pressing the button to go down. Robin, and the team watched as the door closed. His dark smile never leaving his face. Starfire was the first one to say something after the event.

"I think Naruto is not a wanting friend to us..." She solemnly said, "he's got a grudge on raven..." The said blue hooded girl just sighed, calming down. Before lowering to her feet, and deactivating her powers.

"I think you should just write him up man, c'mon Robin." Beast Boy stated, only for the boy wonder to shake his head.

"We can't, not until thirty days has passed, cause that's how long we have to give him until he can be reported." The team blanched at that.

"Who in hell made that stupid rule?!" Cyborg shouted, before Robin looked down.

"Superman."

_**Inside the basement, thirty minutes later. Naruto POV**_

"_**Kit c'mon, seriously. Was that necessarily needed?" **_

"_Made them shut up, and made that stupid demon kin of mine speak her mind towards me."_

"_**I thought you'd be happy, you know, seeing another of your kind." **_

"_She is not my kind, she isn't too far gone...and she doesn't have a blood scent." _

"_**Naruto...that doesn't mean..."**_

"_It does to me, damn it, it does to me! They never suffered, I'm proving a point, they've never had anyone make fun of them...so used to glamorous things of being a hero."_

"_**You were the same way, I remember at six, when you took down a thief in her store...albeit you were an orphan then...weak." **_

"_Yeah, and how did I repay her for her kindness Kurama-sama? Tell me..."_

"_**Kit, you haven't used that name in years..." **_

"_Don't get used to it either..." _

"_**Look, what happened that night it...it wasn't your fault..." **_

"_Then whose was it Kurama-sama...if I was unable to grow up, and save her...whose was it..." _

**_"..." _**

_"That's what I thought..." _

Naruto sat there, on the cold floor. He looked at his claws, making them retract, and such. _"I promise...I'll kill them all, just need a little more time..."_


	4. Chapter 4

**The golden fox. **

_**Chapter three: Settling in for the long haul.**_

**ああお母さん、私はあなたがそのように、寒さで私を残していないが大好きです。**

**私は、私は十分に強く残念ではなかった午前。**

**私はまだ自然の冠を剥き出しいない。**

**私を許して。**

**Ā okāsan, watashi wa anata ga sonoyōni, samu-sa de watashi o nokoshite inaiga daisukidesu. Watashi wa, watashi wa jūbun ni tsuyoku zan'nende wa nakatta gozen. Watashi wa mada shizen no kanmuri o mukidashi inai. Watashi o yurushite.**

_Oh mother, I love you so, don't leave me in the cold. _

_I am sorry, I wasn't strong enough._

_I have not yet bared nature's crown. _

_forgive me._

_**The basement, two days later, 5:00a.m., Naruto POV. **_

My hand was bleeding across the ground, I looked myself in a puddle of spilled water. I've been up for a while now...eighteen hours...constantly training. The fox spirit his 'hinting' that if I meditate too long, then my body will slowly fade from it's condition.

I growl at myself, forming three clones around me. "Bring it..." Was the only thing I got to say, and one of the my clones was already besetting me with a fist to myself. I manage to bring out my hidden knife, one I kept under my shozoku sleeve.

I backward thrust my elbow into the clones face, making it stumble, before finally I stab it in the heart. It dispels, but my other two were already on top of my. I managed to get one, slicing it across the neck, but the other one managed to land his foot into my face.

My nose broke from that kick, blood slowly gushed from nostrils. The metallic smell of blood was so strong, I could taste it. _**"You can do better...more..." **_I closed my eyes, and slowly formed more clones. Six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Ten clones.

I brought out my other knife, and held both of them reversed grip. I watched as the clones charged at me, and I got ready. The first one brought out his own knife, and I managed to block it with my left knife. Holding him in a deadlock, for which ended with knife gliding across his skull.

I felt a presence behind me, and sent my foot back. Striking a clone hard in the chest, knocking it into the wall. It was hard enough to leave a impression, another one came from my side. I simply thrust my knife that way, stabbing it into the neck.

My eyes burned with sweat, they glowed red from the demonic energy I had pulsing through my body at the moment. My hands also started to glow, and I decided to drop my knives. "Kuru..." I simply say demon song, and they all charged. All six of the remaining clones, the first one made it to me, and it got my palm in its face.

I unleashed a wave of my chakra, making it explode. The next one simply had my claw meet it's throat. _**"Control...remember that the blood lust is your friend, and your greatest weapon..." **_Four remained.

I felt a tail come around my neck, constricting my airway. I choked a little bit, but thrashed about. Enough to loosen the grip, and backwards headbutt the clone. Sending him stumbling backwards, I stumped my foot on a knife, before slide kicking it into the air.

I took aim, before flipped on my hands, and kicked the knife into the clones chest. Dispersing it. Three left. I continued my barrage of ass kicking, and found the third to last clone holding my bow.

It loosed an arrow, which I barely dodged. Clanging against the floor, where if I had not moved, my leg obscured. The other two clones took this moment of distraction, and simultaneously smashed their fist into my face.

Knocking me into the wall, leaving another impression. I coughed off blood, and fell to my knees. I waited until they got closer, thinking I was defeated. That's when I unleashed my own simultaneous attack.

My tail, I hardened with chakra, slammed into the clones chest. Killing it, and I pushed the forearm of the other clone towards it's own neck. Breaking it. The last one, the one with the bow, and the one with the original

It nook another arrow, and ready to launch it. Only for me to find a knife, it got thrown quicker than it could move it's hands off the string. Needless to say, the knife went into it's eye socket, dispersing it.

I was breathing slightly heavy, having already done this seventeen times. A total of seventy clones have been killed so far, but I knew my practice was far from over. This was to increase my chakra reserves some more, along with my body.

No doubt the poser would at least NEED me at some point, might as well not get lazy. I looked at my shozoku, it had blood stains in it. I sighed, and looked around my now lit up room. The tin man had installed lights the other day, and lights that I just now turned on.

The light slightly hurt my eyes, but I paid no heed to it. I looked to see some blood smears on the ground, probably because I had blood slowly trickling down my mouth. "Fuck..." I said, slowly readjusting a broke finger.

"_**You still good to go?" **_

"_Yes..." _

"_**I think you can do...say...fifteen clones. All with knives." **_

_**Ops room, 6:45a.m. Normal POV.**_

"Oh glorious morning fellow friends, isn't the sun most beautiful today!" Starfire announced, the others came in, except Robin. Being groggy, and looking like they were tired as hell. The boy wonder was looking ready to start the day as usual, and took his seat at the head of the table.

"Morning eve-wait, where is Uzumaki?" He questioned, he looked around. This was the second/all the time he has missed a meeting, and today they had combat training. The others looked around, while Raven rolled her eyes.

She heard the intercom turn on, and sighed. They couldn't just ignore him, could they? _"Uzumaki Naruto, a.k.a Kitsune. Please come to the ops room at this time, please come to the ops room at this time." _Robin stated professionally over the intercom, he stood up waiting.

A few minutes went by, which turned into a half an hour. "Friend Robin, I think we put as they, a reminder of a wake up." Starfire stated, though in poor taste the English language. Bird boy pressed the intercom button again.

"_Uzumaki Naruto, a.k.a Kitsune. . . ." _He growled the last part out, but got no answer. Hell, didn't the idiot know how to use a intercom?! The sound of something crashing, followed a chorus of yelling threw them off.

"Stupid fucking clone."

"Fuck you, asshole~!"

"Kiss a dick!"

"You idiot, it's kiss an ass!"

"Fuc-gahh!"

The others just stood up, not wanting to move. The only thing that made them move was a clone flying past them, shattering a glass window. Though didn't know it was a clone, "Titan's g-wha?" Robin started, but watched as another followed suit.

Naruto came walking in, dragging a clone with him. He looked at them, before snapping on the clones neck. A snap was heard from the clone, before it bursts into smoke. Everyone had a mixed reaction about what they saw.

Robin was on the fence, on one end he was impressed. On the other, he had just smashed a damn window, and he'd never hear the end of it from Cyborg.

Cyborg was visually pissed off, but was shutting his mouth when he saw the blood coming out of Naruto's mouth.

Beast Boy saw the brutality of his method, and cringed, knowing that an "old friend" of his had a similar method of fighting.

Starfire was really having mixed feelings. She was disgusted about how brutal he was, having a sister that pulled the same stuff inside her home planet of Tamaran. Though, she was slightly impressed...due to her Tamarainian culture being strong inside of her.

Raven stood there blankly staring, her emoticlones where doing the mixed feelings of it all. Happy was disgusted, Knowledge knew what had happened, Rage was slightly...intrigued.

The blooded boy in front of them simply looked at them, "what are you looking at." Robin was half ready to help the prick, before he made the snide comment. The cuts on Naruto's face though kept bleeding slightly.

"Dude, c'mon seriously...you got some issues." Beast Boy commented, though the stare Naruto gave him was that of pure anger. The redhead boy only then smirked, before he looked at the 'leader' of the posers. He took a seat, and propped his feet on the table. Which were covered in blood.

Everyone looked at him, as if he had just killed someone. "Um...Naruto...where is all that blood coming from?" Robin asked, though the incredulous stare the boy wonder gave Naruto was only making the dyed redhead stare back.

"Got a problem, bird boy?" Naruto said, rubbing his tail, which came off his waist. He always liked to rub his tail, even if he didn't admit it. The two boys stared at each other, before Robin shook his head.

He then got down to business, "anyway team as you know. It is time for training...well was." He stated while staring at Naruto, who shrugged. Cracking his neck slightly, making popping noises. The bird boy just rolled his eyes under his mask, before he went back.

"Anyway, today I have all of us patrolling the city. Starfire will be with me, Cyborg...or Beast Boy. You take Naruto, show him the ropes. Raven, you take who doesn't want Naruto." The half demon glared hard at Robin.

"_If he only knew..."_

"_**Well, kit show time."**_

"_Yeah..."_

They all got up, "Titans go!" Robin shouted, while Starfire and him ran off. Raven waiting for her partner saw the two friends look at each other, doing rock paper scissors, Cyborg won out. Beast Boy sighed, before waving goodbye. He turned to Naruto, who was now leaning against the wall.

"So...Beast boy, wanna party with this animal?" Naruto asked, knowing he couldn't back out of it. Which made the other boy cringe, if this boy didn't mind being bloody from himself...he knew damn well that he wouldn't mind doing to others.

The Beast, and the Fox moved out. Naruto walked with his tail hanging loose, and looked at the green skinned boy. Who was fidgeting slightly to tell him the rules of engagement. "Hey, dude, listen ah...haha.." Naruto's fox eyes looked at him. Motioning for him to continue.

"You know how the fight, but here in Jump City we have rules of engagement. They're simple, but honestly hard to go by. We're not allowed to kill, so no killing bro." Naruto rolled his eyes, _"posers..." _

"Though we're not allowed to kill, we can subdue. Also, no stealing...I'll have to report you." Naruto knew that rule was made for him, and the boy looked at him giving him a nod. The green clad boy nodded, and he continued.

"Also, since you don't have a communicator, you have to stick by me if we get into trouble." The fox boy stopped, before he smirked. The green clad boy turned to him, "what?" Naruto simply brushed past him. Already knowing how to make this guy's day a living hell.

Oh, he would too.

_**Jump City, 2:00p.m. **_

"Go, come on give us your money!" A thief shouted, holding a Ak47 in the air, shooting a few bullet into the air. Several others held hostages as the bank teller got the manager's keys. The teller was fidgeting, making the thief more angry.

"Come on already!" The sound of someone walking made the thief turn around. Only to have a tail come around his neck, a small green mouse crept past him. A navy blue dressed boy, clad in a ninja like robe kept his red tail over the man's neck.

The green mouse transformed back into Beast Boy, who looked at him. Whispering, "dude...stop I think he's done!" Naruto simply loosened the grip, the thief fell down, barely breathing. The bank teller looked at them.

"There is three more, please save them..." She begged, while whispering. The green boy was about to charge in as a Gorilla. When the sound of a vent lid hit the ground made him stop, and he barely enough to time transform into a fly when a robber came to check on his buddy.

"Hey, bitch what happe-gah.." The man silently sounded his pain, Beast Boy re-transformed into his human self. Knocking the man out cold, he heard the sounds of crawling, very fast crawling coming from the vents.

"_He's going to get those people killed!" _Panicked Beast Boy, who motioned for the woman to stay down. The next thing he saw, through the blurred glass window was the sight of one of the gun men getting hanged by a wired noose, before the other started to fire.

"Shit!" Beast Boy yelled, only to charge to where he saw Naruto grabbing the gun off the last robber. Who backed up against the wall, holding his pistol at the half demon. The other robber hung, barely conscious.

"Get back!" He yelled, Naruto went to charge, but the man grabbed a woman. "I'll blow her fucking brains out, man I'll do it!" The duo of titans watched as the man clicked the hammer. Naruto only glared harder.

"I am giving one chance...sir...if you don't put the gun down and surrender. I'll be force to 'subdue you'" Naruto strained out, the man just looked at him, and laughed. That was the snapping point, faster than the eye could see, Naruto was right in front of the man. Holding his hand over the guns muzzle.

It fired, making a hole inside the boys hand. Though this only caused Naruto to pulse chakra into the gun, making it blow up in the man's hand. Blood was pouring from both their hands, but Naruto didn't show any sign of pain.

The man watched as the woman he held ran behind the green guy, "Kitsune stop!" BB ordered, trying to sound tough. He only watched as Naruto grabbed the man's hand, before squeezing it hard. "Everyone out!" Naruto shouted.

The crowd of hostages made haste, and ran out. Naruto raised the man up, "you sick bastard, you were really going to pull trigger weren't you?" Naruto asked, sniffing the man over. Seeing if he had explosive, he found none.

Beast boy was trying to cut down the hanged man, before he actually died. That's when his advance hearing heard a snap, and saw a bone jotting out of the man's leg. Beast Boy saw Naruto's foot firmly placed on his leg too.

"Naruto, stop, he's down dude!" The half demon, simply raised the man back up. Before slamming a palm into his face, he crouched down. Glaring hard into the man's eyes, before holding a claw to his neck.

"If you ever think about doing stuff like this again, or even attempting a break in...I'll gut you." Naruto stated, "are we clear?" The man nodded furiously, scared out of his man. He started to piss himself, and Naruto smiled.

He took out a knife, and Beast Boy shouted. "Dude don't!" He shouted, trying to release the hung man, who was starting to run low on air. However, the next thing Beast boy knew was the knife cutting the wire.

The knife, placed itself inside the wall, the stone reinforced wall, opposite of Naruto. He smiled, walking towards the door. "Let's go Beast Boy." He ordered this time. The green boy just stared in shock, had he just saw that?!

He ran out after Naruto, only to see that crowd cheering for him. "Titans, Titans!" They cheered, but from outside the crowd he couldn't see Naruto. The said half demon was actually inside the alleyway behind the bank.

He was avoiding the crowd.

_**Jump City rooftops. 3:49pm**_

Naruto slowly held his palm, which had a hole in it. He focused red energy into it, healing it ever slowly. _**"Good job kit, that's a way to send a message." **_The boy nodded, slowly pulling out previous bone fragments.

Beast Boy, finally found Naruto's scent. Arriving at the rooftops, and saw the redhead with his mask and hood down. Healing the hole in his hand, "dude seriously, what is your malfunction!" BB yelled at Naruto.

The redhead boy looked back at him, smirking, "you said subdue." He then went back to healing his hand.

"Yeah I did, and he was down. So why, why did you break his leg!" BB demanded, the redhead stop, before noticing the wound was completely. He smirked.

"Because, I want to send a message...I'm not like you posers." Naruto stated, standing up, putting his back to the city.

Beast Boy had enough, "We're not posers!" He transformed into a cheetah. Intent of ramming Naruto, only for the redhead to easily dodge him. The changeling barely changed into a bird in time to avoid asphalt.

He looked at Naruto, stunned, before transforming back. "Dude...no way..." He stated in disbelief.

"I'm superior to you poser, so back off of me, call your little buddies. Tell them that we just got down with a bank robbery. I'm really sick, and tired of this day. I'd rather prefer the other half demon.." Naruto stated, mentioning Raven.

"Dude don't you even start! You think so better than everyone else, you are just a sad excuse of wannabe Slade!" Beast Boy shouted, Naruto just stared at him blankly. Before he shook his head, giving a frustrated sigh.

"I don't even want to be here anyway, JDF scum, and your 'justice league' forced the matter. So suck it up, besides if you so called heroes done a better job in Japan then nothing would be wrong!" Naruto blurted out, before shutting his mouth.

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked, noticing how quickly the half demon put his hand over his mouth. The said half demon just started going into a cussing fit, cussing BB, and even the city out. Before he finally calmed down, and looked at him.

"Nothing, but by the end of thirty days, I'm out. I'm not going to JDF either, so you can suck on that one." Beast Boy looked at him, their new member was crazy. He felt himself going into comfort mode, something elasti-girl taught him while he was inside Doom Patrol.

"Dude...what happened in Japan?" Naruto looked at him, before flicking him off.

"I don't want to talk about it, so drop it!" He yelled, and this made Beast Boy recoil.

He walked closer to Naruto, and finally noticed something else inside the boys eyes. Besides anger, rage, and all that good Jazz. The boy had a bit of fear in them, and loneliness. Almost a form a sadness.

"_Dudes got some bad issues." _Beast Boy thought. He watched as Naruto looked back over the city. Waiting on the other Titans to yell at him, but he didn't care. Besides, he'd be able to sleep tonight, since training days didn't move into Friday.

Slowly Naruto closed his eyes, and he sat back down. Waiting...

"_I'm such...such a loudmouth..." _


	5. Chapter 5

**The golden fox. **

_**Chapter four: Ebb & Flow.**_

**だから、シンプル、クリーン。私は子供の人生にする必要があります。 、罪のない憎悪の自由、と負担の。**

**罪悪感、損失を伴う負担。原因支配を超えた力に。**

**それは悪魔、神、またはヒトである。**

**Dakara, shinpuru, kurīn. Watashi wa kodomo no jinsei ni suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. ,-Zai no nai zōo no jiyū, to futan no. Zaiaku-kan, sonshitsu o tomonau futan. Gen'in shihai o koeta chikara ni. Sore wa akuma,-shin, matawa hitodearu.**

_So simple, and clean. Should I child's life be. Free of sin, free of hatred, and of burdens. _

_Burdens that involve guilt, and loss. Due to forces beyond control. _

_Be it demon, divine, or human. _

_**Naruto's room, Titan's west tower, 7:00p.m. The next day Naruto POV**_

"_Your concrete heart isn't beating, but you're trying to make it come alive." _

I slowly shifted my stance, focusing my chakra. The rubber ball in my hand bursts in my hand, not like before. This time, it blew apart. I smiled, "finally fucking got it..." I cursed/congratulated myself.

I took my only free day off, and managed to finally perfect the second stage, growing curious. I didn't use an object to channel the chakra into. I merely did it visually, and soon the dark room was flooded with a small blue ball of light in my hands.

"_**Beautiful isn't it, I remember a long, long time ago. My former kit perfected the same thing. He would've have been done by now, but the fact remains Naruto...you have just formed the second base of the technique. Power." **_

"_It's so round, is it usable right now?" _

"_**Yes...yes it's very usable right now, but with the next training for it, Focus, it'll lack tact to use it." **_

"_How do I do that?" _

"_**You must form this very ball, into a small balloon." **_

"_Decrease it's size, but wouldn't that decrease the power?" _

"_**No, it would focus it, more powerful things are focus rather than all about." **_

I looked at it, and smiled. A very genuine smile, one that I gave very rarely. I slowly moved My hand about, holding the ancient technique with care, as if it was a child. The ball finally faded into chakra, which blew away from my palm.

I, decided to do it again. This time focusing more chakra into the sphere, which only grew it's size. Though this meant it came with increased weight, it was around large balloon sized now. I bounced it around slightly, and cupped my other hand under it.

The music ended, but in my head. The swirling sound was the music, like a flow of water. I rotated my palm under the sphere, and it followed it as it was connected to me. Which I figured I acted as a generator for it, if I'd stop chakra...it'd fade.

"_**Kit, you are wasting a lot of chakra at the moment..."**_

"_Sorry...it reminds me of her eyes Kurama-sama..." _

"_**Yes...I know kit, I know..."**_

"_Her beautiful chocolate like eyes filled with love, just like mine were...I'd call her mother...but other than her eyes...she was nothing like me. Long black hair, short for her age...I still called her Ka-chan in my tongue out of respect." _

"_**Naruto, about the hunting part of the plan, we can't find them alone." **_

"_I know that, damn it, don't ruin this moment we're having..."_

"_**I am also saying, maybe she'd like you to move on..."**_

I stopped my chakra, letting the darkness fade back into the room. The music radio, that I had been given by Beast Boy as a way to see if music would calm me down, went into a piano musical. So much for him being unsophisticated in the since of taste.

My slip yesterday, was paled in comparison of what would have happened to him if I had not let it go.

"_**Kit?" **_

"_I can't do it Kurama, I can't do it...I can't move on. Not after what they did to her, not after seeing that. I NEED to find them, and they DESERVE to die." _

"_**Isarabi Yuruishi wouldn't want to be like this forever, even for those posers in there. She'd loved to see her only child, the one she considered a son, be happy! Did she not die for that, for you!" **_

"_Will you shut the fuck up! Have ever felt a mother's touch Kurama, you are stuck inside of me, always have been! You have no idea, no clue on how much I HATE THEM!" _

"_**Kit..." **_

Figures, this happy moment would be fucked up...my tears stung at my eyes. I sniffled slightly, and laid down. Curling up, all of this, this sudden change...I hated it.

"_Don't kit me...don't kit me...I hate it Kurama. I hate the fact, that it seems no matter how hard I'd look for them, they'd left nothing. I couldn't find them in Japan, I can't find them here." _

"_**Naruto Uzumaki, you have to face a little fact...they may be dead to.."**_

"_Then I hope they burn in hell for what they'd done to her..." _

"_**You still not saying the rest of what you want to say..."**_

"_Alright, what the hell. If I'd let this hate go, what do I have to run on?! I have nothing, I have no friends, I have hate these fucking posers. I watched Beast Boy celebrate with the crowd. Like some fucking big shot!"_

"_**Naruto...you are in fragments, you can't do it alone..."**_

"_I can do it alone! I have been doing it alone since she died! I can't seem to find anyone else to look past what I was, and I hold animosity to everyone here...especially her..." _

"_**The other half demon?" **_

"_Yes...I hate the fact she broods, she broods for what? She has everything I ever wanted. Friends, a place to live, and not be forced to do anything." _

I raised back up as I heard the gears of the elevator start getting closer to me. "_What the hell..." _I said inside my head, breaking my link to the Kyuubi. I waited as it came down, and opened. Revealing Beast Boy, carrying a tray of food with him.

He had a cringing look on his face, "Hey...dude...um. I know, I know you hate me and everything. But, hell, even you have to eat. You know." I looked at him, and nodded. Motioning for him to continue, but he got a small smile on his face.

"You are listening to my music man...I know you can hear the rock & roll upstairs, but I do like a little symphonic music every now and then." I sighed, and laid back on the bed mat I had brought with me from Japan. It was lightly stained with blood...my blood.

I look at him, and shake my head. "Why don't do like the others...stop. I ain't ever going to be like you people, and I have my reasons." The boy looked at me, before still walked over to me. Setting the tray down, and smiled.

"You know, I kind of have the feeling, that me and you know more about each other than we think on the outside." I glared at him, like he would know! He still pushed the tray towards me, which was full of meat...I didn't really like meat. Besides fish.

"You see man, the poser thing...it does hurt a little. Cause we got to be in the media, he keeps the peoples hopes up. Makes them dream. Dream big." Beast Boy talked to me.

"Dreams...they're for the people with good lives..." I stated, trying to do my best, and scoff at him.

He smirked, and looked at me with caring eyes. "Bud, tragedy isn't limit to you dude. I lost both my parents when I was younger. Around five, so about a good nine years ago." My eyes widened at that, and I turned around. Not wanting him to see my surprise.

Tears breached my eyes...now I kind of felt bad for my way of thinking. Not for the others, but to him. I stared back at him. "Dude...don't tell me you had the same thing happen." I just nodded, in response to his question.

"So, was it an accident..." I shook my head, I began to sniffle slightly. Still holding it in, but slowly it broke down. I finally spoke up.

"Murder...it was murder...with a dash of...r-r-ap..." I didn't want to say it aloud, because then the memory would come crawling back to me. He just looked at me, and his eyes filled with pity.

"Dude...so that's why your so brutal, are they...you know...in jail." I shook my head.

"They ran away, still missing...I'm looking though." I replied, now touching a piece of lettuce.

"That ain't right man, so, tell me...why were you so mad to be caught by the JDF. I know you stole sometimes, but why not do honest work?"

I started to sob, but it quickly turned to anger. I slammed my hand on the tray, breaking it. Obviously startling Beast Boy, who backed away. I looked at him. Before shouting, tears falling down my face.

"Are you blind goddamn it! Look at me, I'm a half demon, unlike Raven. I can't hide what I am, I can't just have glowing eyes! I have fucking pair of ears that are on my head, and this goddamn red tail! You want to hear something funny! They treated me like a demon, all except Isarabi! All except her!

So there you go, I stole so I could at least eat something. I ate stale bread, I ate fucking expired food! I stole an iPod because hell, why not have nice thing, and even the t.v. I had was already stolen from someone else. So they'd never miss it!

The JDF still charged me with that, the officers there treated me like shit! They dogged me, made me angry. I wanted something to drink, they wouldn't let me have anything...so I took it! I threatened them, because they threatened me!" I shouted, and screamed. My rage boiling.

I hit the wall behind me, constantly over, and over. Each paragraph, as symphony of my hatred, each syllable a death I would collect recompense for what the world has done to me! I was angry, I am so angry!

I can feel the hatred pour over, "Dude stop!" Beast boy shouted, I noticed that my hand was bleed profusely. Blood dripped down on the wall, and I looked at it. Before, I stared at him. "Go..." He fidgeted a little bit, but then I got angrier.

"I said leave, goddamn it you stupid fucking asshole!"

"Naruto...listen dude...this anger is built up, you need to let it go."

"I can't you idiot, if I did...everything will burn!"

"What..."

"I SAID LEAVE!"

He just slowly started to walk away, but before he stepped into the elevator. "My name's Garfield...Naruto...Just so we know each others real name...I'm sorry." Beast Boy said, having a lone tear of his fall down.

I watched as the elevator went up, and started crying. "Kami wa, naze anata wa watashi o foresakente iru. Anata wa... Hanarete kanojo o totta, watashi no ishi.. M**y haha... Naze! Naze watashi ni kotae! Naze anata chikushō, naze, naze, naze, naze!"**

My dark chakra started to flow outwards, and suddenly I could hear this screeching desire. I scrapped my claws against the concrete floor. Before, I moved them to my arm. I started feeling my hand boil in pain, and I looked to see my mangled hand heal.

I started breathing, I started hyperventilating, my breathing so rapid. I couldn't keep up. So fell down, while feeling another sharp pain in my head. Followed by burning, like my body was burning!

I just screamed inside my head, crying. _"Isarabi! Haha! Haha!" _

_**Titan's tower, dining room. A few minutes later.**_

Beast Boy came up from the basement, and walked through the common room. He went into the dining room where everyone else was eating, except Naruto. Who had blew up on him, and in a way he understood why.

Talking about dead loved ones that you watch die...it's kind of a touchy subject. The green haired chromatically challenged teen took his usual seat. "Friend Beast Boy, where have gone?" Starfire asked, but saw his depressed looked.

He looked towards them, "I went and had a talk with Naruto...needless to say he shut me out." The group rolled their eyes, well except Starfire. The first one to say something was Cyborg, who sounded slightly irritated.

"The kid's just a spoiled brat, I mean c'mon, there is no reason for this attitude of his. He's just mad he got caught, and either this or jail!" Beast Boy slightly recoiled from this, because he knew damn well Naruto had reasons.

"I honestly have to agree with Cyborg, he's a being a bad media object to us. I mean, subduing is our operation, and let our justice system do it's best. Though he seems ready to kill, I mean, I'm surprised they haven't added murder to his profile." Robin agreed, which caused Beast Boy to shake his head.

Maybe Naruto did kill...but when he shut him out, he never got the answer.

"I don't trust him..." Raven said, she was reading a book. Trying to keep out of the conversation as much possible. Though the massive pulse of rage startled slightly, but the interesting thing was when she looked at Beast Boy.

He had sadder aura, where it should have been at the very least irritated. She quickly put two, and two together. "You've been talking to him...haven't you?" Beast Boy didn't lie, instead he nodded. Playing with his veggie burger with his fork.

"Yeah..." Everyone turned to him, Starfire then slightly questioned him.

"Was he being the ass?" Beast Boy did a hand movement for fifty fifty, but then shook his head.

"No Star...I walked in on him crying." Beast Boy simply told the truth, which raised the attention of everyone at the table. Including Raven.

"So, let me guess, crying because we yelled at him for breaking the crooks leg?" Beast Boy shook his head. He then sighed, before getting up from the table. Deciding it would be best not to betray the little trust he had gained with Naruto, if at all.

"Sorry guys, I'm not really hungry." He simply stated, before getting up. He was heading to his abode, when Cy stopped him.

"BB, what's up man? What did he say, did he threaten you?" The green skinned boy shook his head, before he sighed.

"Cy, I am not saying anything about it, it's something he has to say on his own ya know." Cy looked stunned, when was Beast Boy this mature?

He did a quick scan, which didn't go unnoticed, "Dude...I'm fine. Just a little tired."

The mechanical man watched as BB took his leave, sighing. "I'm really tired of that guys crap, now he has BB in the blues!" Starfire slightly nodded, but she saw the conflict in what he was trying to do. Raven did as well, but she really didn't care much for the Kitsune demon in their basement.

Robin on the other hand nodded in agreement with Cyborg. He pressed the intercom button, _"Naruto Uzumaki, please come up to the dining room." _They waited for an hour, and the fox boy never showed up to the dining room.

This always gave Robin an ire. So, tired of the fellow lad's shit. He got his bo staff, and headed for the elevator.

Though, the monitor popped up as he passed the common room. "Boy wonder!" Batman yelled, obviously not happy with his pupil. The bird boy stopped, and turned to his master. Where he bowed, "yes Batman."

The man looked at him, holding a report, "this is an disciplinary report, for the one known as Uzumaki Naruto or Kitsune. Please explain why? Especially so early on." The boy wonder looked at his master, before glaring hard at the picture on the paper.

"Because he is disobedient, rude, hateful, spiteful, and has almost physically harmed a team mate. I for one will not tolerate this!" The man of the darkness nodded, and smirked under his mask. Before, much to Robin's surprise he tore up the paper.

"Listen boy wonder, I hate to say this to you, but you need to look where you came from. Do you really thing someone is spiteful for no reason?" The boy wonder just shook his head, even Batman had a soft spot for that ass in the basement?!

Batman sighed, before looking at Robin. "I was a member of the league of shadows at one point Robin, and needless to say for that alone I should be in the cryo chamber. But, the thing is I changed...and saved myself. You need look at him more, for there are always two sides to a story."

"There is no two sides to his, he's a thief! A reckless, none law biding idiot!" Batman shook his head, before typing on the computer. He then looked at the boy wonder, before sighing. Already getting a headache from this.

"Listen, I am simply going to ask that you look into Japan's JDF director Fuka Amaga. She is a informant for the justice league, and may have something of background on Naruto. If something comes up, and he's just being a brat. You have my permission to dismiss him for the Titans. If there is anything else, you are stuck with him...got it?"

Robin, sighed, before begrudgingly agreeing with his old master. "Yes sir..."

_**Unknown location, Jump City, 3:00a.m.**_

"The robbery failed sir..." A man said kneeling towards a masked man. Who bore a Latin accent, he looked at the man, before holding a gun. The next sound was a bullet piercing the man's skull, but the others...ones he had got out of jail looked at him bowing.

Unafraid, "Master, we were attacked by something unearth like. He was working with the Titans." The man stepped up from his seat, revealing dark armor, with a welders mask, with three slit holes where the mouth was.

"Tell me what he looks like..." The man lightly commanded.


	6. Chapter 6

**The golden fox. **

_**Chapter Five: A long needed walk. **_

**音楽、キツネの歌は、人生与えられたリズムである。時間を通して、川のように流れている、と男性の心。**

**最高の音楽は、しかし、あなたの魂と共鳴一つです。**

**キツネに森のような。**

**Ongaku, kitsune no uta wa, jinsei ataerareta rizumudearu. Jikan o tōshite, kawa no yō ni nagarete iru, to dansei no kokoro. Saikō no ongaku wa, shikashi, anata no tamashī to kyōmei hitotsudesu. Kitsune ni mori no **

_Music, song of foxes, is life given rhythm. Flowing like a river, through time, and hearts of men. _

_The best music, however, is the one that resonates with your soul. _

_Like the forest to a fox_

_**Jump City, two days later, 2:00p.m. Jump city park. **_

Naruto, wearing his custom shozoku walked with down the street. Today was a rare day for many Titans, well posers in his mind. They got the day off, and he decided to not stick around in the tower. He liked the basement, and the fox was giving him the day off from his training inside of it.

It felt kind of nice to be back inside the light of the sun. It was most certainly not like Japan though, wasn't so crowded in the central high rises there. Plus, there was hardly no clouds, when Japan would usually be ready to rain.

He'd be lying if he said Jump City didn't have beauty. He was actually on his way to the park, having heard that it was closed down for the day, he'd would have some peace and quiet. Like he had inside the Forest of the dead inside Japan.

Many people never ventured there, due to the mass bones there, but Naruto braved his way. Having had a very good meditation spot, but sadly...it was all past now. He was here, in America, somewhere in his mind he didn't belong.

The fact remains, compared to more politically charged countries, America seemed rather childish on how they did things. Like the media never reported anything good, always something bad. The government leaders squabbled for votes, like petty children. None more so than a place called Kentucky.

He had to admit though, some places, by just reading some books looked amazing. Like Montana, or Arizona. Yes, the last one was mostly desert dry lands, but it had three things. A small population compared to most states, open lands, and from what he had heard a rich history.

Though he'd like to go visit Ohio one day, the massive river beckoned him. Hell, maybe after his thirty days, he'd run there. Live in the forests, training day in and out. Until he was ready to go back to Japan, and start his war over again.

The last reports he had from there, via a radio he had on inside the Tower stated that crime was back on the rise. He'd would be there right now, mopping up the messes the posers made. He was tactical, and efficient.

In the actuality of things, he could have joined the Yakuza. He was native born Japanese, but his blonde hair blue eye combo may have burned his chance at that. Though, it wasn't exactly unheard of the organization for recruiting such people.

Even criminals must compromise.

Birds kept chirping in the air around him. Making music as they flew by. The matters of his complicated reveal of part of history to Beast Boy seemed to plague his mind a little bit. He had gone off on him, and though by all means he asked for it.

It still made the redhead feel bad.

"_**Kit...you holding up okay? You cut my connection to you a couple of days ago." **_

"_I'm fine...just...I had remembered what they did..." _

"_**Kit, about what you said...I agree, they deserve nothing more than death. But, I am asking you not to be selfish about your feelings." **_

"_Yeah, yeah..." _

"_**I'm being serious, the Beast boy, Garfield. He didn't have to come down to your room like he did, he'd been perfectly fine staying with his friends." **_

"_Look, Kurama, I'm sorry. Okay, I just don't want to be here..." _

"_**You want to go back...do you?" **_

"_I was close...I could feel it, just something didn't seem right. Even the Yakuza had nothing to do with them." _

"_**Yes, so we need to face a reality here. It will hurt, but maybe, it was just random. They did have the particular psychotic side to them." **_

"_No shit..." _

"_**Naruto, crying aloud doesn't make you weak, and I'm sorry if I had taught you something else other than that."**_

"_You didn't, I just feel weak when I cry. Because, besides you, Isarabi was the only one I cried to." _

"_**I understand bud, trust me kit, I've been on this world since time, and life began. I've seen orphans having to suffer city wide hatred, and some of them breaking down...sometimes...ending it." **_

"_I want end it, not until have their heads." _

"_**So, is that really your plan then Naruto, kill that which may be already dead? Then subject yourself to the same thing Isarabi protected you from." **_

"_No...I don't know, but hell...you'd probably wouldn't let me to begin with. So, tell me something what do you think I should do?" _

"_**I hint that you should at least stop being an ass towards everyone, posers they may be, but one of them at least has a similar background to you." **_

"_Garfield..." _

"_**Exactly, his parents died probably around the time you lost Isarabi. So he's been around the block, but unlike you...he did have friends to pull him out of it." **_

"_So what are you saying? I create my own suffer." _

"_**In a way yes, you refuse to let anyone in, but I agree with why. You are afraid of being hurt, and that's natural. That's been a feeling ever since time began as well. The fear of rejection, something we've faced countless times." **_

"_Yeah...if that is the only reason why I could hate Japan, it's that I got shipped off no sooner than I was caught. Hell man...I don't know anymore. I'm so scared of being alone, that I refuse to let anyone in. Cause they'll hurt me." _

"_**Because, you feel you still aren't strong enough to save them if they need it?" **_

"_Yeah...but, not just that. Goddamn it...why do you make me get sappy eyed for, and why now all these years?" _

"_**Because it's a chance at a new beginning kit, a new start. Many don't get that chance." **_

A sudden rustle of bushes made Naruto stop focus, and he looked to see someone looking at him. It was a small girl, dirty, with torn clothing. She looked at him, with fear, and a mix of anxiety. Naruto's blue eyes met her hazel eyes. She was scared.

"_See if even if I have my new start...people still can't look inside the surface." _

He began to walk away, but a creeping feeling came over him. He stopped, and turned back around. The boy looked at the girl, who was wearing a torn hoodie. "Hey...I can see you know." Naruto called out, making the girl slightly jump.

"So-sorry!" She called, ready to run away. She must have been no younger than six, not half his age. He smiled, shaking his head not believing what he was going to try and do. "Are you hungry" He called.

The girl stopped, her stomach was growling, begging for a good meal. She turned to him, before slowly emerging from the bushes, and he got a look at her withered form. He frowned. "Come on..." He called, sighing almost.

The girl looked at him shaking, he turned back around. "Not going to ask again, don't worry I don't bite. Besides human meat isn't my favorite." The girl shuttered a little bit at that, but slowly started to walk behind him.

She soon caught up, walking besides him.

_**Near the edge of Jump city park, thirty minutes later.**_

Naruto, and the girl arrived towards edge of the park. He had no money of course, but he had a plan. Though if the other titans found out, he'd be in trouble for sure. "Hey, wait here, I'll be right back." The girl nodded, her stomach growled.

She watched as the boy scurried up a tree, using his claw nails to slowly and silently climb out of site. She then saw a shadow jump from the tree to her side, to the tree in her front. She saw him motioning for her to stay low.

She complied, and waited.

Naruto was sitting in a tree, and watched as several people walked along the side walk. He was roping a wire to be a used lasso when the time came. He watched as a couple walking up the road. The man was a large heavy set fellow.

His wallet stuck out like a sore thumb, Naruto eyes focused on it. _**"Kit...go for it...just give it back saying that it opened up when it dropped on the ground...you got a nice wind to back your story up for a missing dollar or so." **_Naruto nodded, and waiting.

As the couple past his tree, he threw the lassoed wire onto the wallet, pulling hard and quick. He managed to get the wallet out of the man's pocket, and smirked as they kept walking. The redhead quickly pulled the wire towards him, and opened the wallet.

The man had about seven twenties on him, obviously well made in life. He pulled a twenty out, seeing as there was no other bill to grab. He then got out of the tree, and as silently as possible he fell to the ground.

That's when he put a small hat on, and pulled his pants to cover his tail up. "Sir!" He shouted, making the man stop. He turned to see the young lad in front of him, "oh, hey there sonny. What is it?" He asked, he was kind for a stranger.

Naruto handed him his wallet, and smiled. "You dropped this, I went to grab it, and something fell out." The man grabbed the wallet, and looked in it. He sighed, cursing under his breath. He looked towards Naruto, and patted the boys head. Luckily missing his ears.

"Thanks sonny, yeah a twenty is missing, but it's no big deal. You look like your hungry, if you should find it, go ahead and keep it." Naruto beamed a fake bright smile, and bowed. The ruse was working very well.

"Oh thank you very much, sir, thank you thank you." The redhead cheered, though he was faking every bit of it. The said boy was walking back towards the girl. She looked at him, stunned at how he was able to the pull that off.

"Come on...lets get you something to eat." Naruto said, extending his hand out. The girl dumb founded, took it. He slowly walked her away from the scene of the crime, and smiled. It actually felt a heartbeat for a moment there.

They rounded the walk path, and came upon a stand. The girl, and boy walked up to it. The man was making a various amount of fast food products. "Hey there kiddos, what can I get ya." He called out.

Naruto looked at the girl, motioning for her to pick. She hesitated at first, but finally pointed towards a meal choice. Which came with homemade fries the man had brought with him, he looked towards Naruto.

"And, for you sunny?" He asked, Naruto just looked a the choices. Then he pointed towards the one thing he knew he would like, strawberries, or more specifically a milkshake. The man nodded, and started ringing them up. He then saw Naruto make a two with his fingers.

The man nodded once again, and ringed them up another milkshake. "Okay, that will be fifteen sixty one." Naruto handed him the ill acquired twenty he had gotten. The man nodded, and pointed towards some picnic tables. "It'll be done in about a twenty minutes." He said as he turned on the fryers, and grill for the burger.

Naruto tugged at the girls hoodie, which made her follow him. She looked at him, and silently said "thank you sir..." The boy only smiled, and helped her sit down. They sat there for a few minutes, neither one saying a word.

Naruto finally broke the ice, "what's your name?" The girl looked at him, sighing.

"My name is Marina, Marina Cortez." She said, pulling off her hood. Revealing a brown haired cute looking face. Naruto smiled.

"My name is Kitsune, I know it's weird but roll with it." Naruto said, the girl nodded.

"Thank you...Kitsune." She said, before playing with her fingers.

"Where is your family Marina?" Naruto/Kitsune asked, the girl looked at him sighing sadly.

She looked down, "I don't know...they didn't come home, and my house burned down a few weeks ago." Naruto sighed, it was tragic.

"Well, Marina, after we get down here. I'll see there is anything I can do." Naruto said, silently contemplating a plan.

"Thanks...but why are you doing this." Naruto looked at her, smiling, but it was hollow.

"Because, no one should be homeless, especially not kids." He stated, before seeing the man was hard at work.

The girl nodded, she looked so downcast. Naruto took of his hoodie, and handed it to her. "You should really get something better." The girl looked at the gift, and taking out of his hands. Naruto had a work out shirt on still, but it was sleeveless. Exposing lean muscle, more so than a thirteen year old should have.

However, he has been fighting since seven. So he had a good six years of heavy training, and action. So his body wouldn't be natural to his age group, and add in the fact he was a half demon...well. You get the picture.

The girl blushed slightly, but paid no less attention to the hoodie he had gave her. It had a strange symbol on the back, it was spiral. Naruto watched as the man ringed them up, "order up!" He shouted, Naruto walked over. Grabbing their meals.

He came back, and sat her shake down in front of her, along with her food. "Well lets eat."

_**With the other Titans. Central Jump city, one hour later.**_

"Dang it, they attack now seriously?!" Beast Boy yelled, having his only day off ruined. He was chasing a jeep, which was running with gunmen in the back. Raven, and Starfire were flying behind him. He transformed into a cheetah.

"I have the hate of this free day!" Starfire yelled out, Raven just nodded. The gunman each held a m1911 pistol in the back, and they started to fire. Raven saw Beast Boy trying to dodge, so she decided to help him out.

"**azarath metrion zinthos!" **She shouted, encasing Beast Boy in a black magic shield. The bullets bounced off of it, allowing Beast Boy to charge through, and lunge onto the back of the vehicle. He transformed into a gorilla, and managed to knock one of the crooks out the vehicle out.

Only to fall out when the driver swung to the left, Starfire barely missing her own teammate with a star bolt. "Darn it!" Beast Boy shouted. The vehicle screeched as it started on a straightway, bobbing and weaving through cars.

The crooks all had smiles on their face, "hell yeah motherfucka! We just robbed that goddamn place, fuck the other guy. That means we got more to our names, and it's pay day bitches!" The driver shouted, and flicked off the Titans as they got away.

Robin, and Cyborg gave chase in the T-car, and started catching up. Only to get stopped by traffic, "damn it!" Cyborg shouted, they saw the crooks round a corner. Starfire was attending to Beast Boy, seeing that he took a nasty fall, Raven was attempting to give chase as best as she could.

So far everything was going FUBAR.

That is when she saw a redheaded boy walk on the crossing. "Get out of the way dumb ass!" She shouted, the crooks weren't slowing down. The redhead boy looked towards a girl who had been following him, and pushed her out of the way.

Just in time to jump over the car, that's when Raven saw him back flip. His tail coming out of his pants, it was Naruto! Was he hear because of the commotion!? She stopped, and looked at the little girl. Who had his spiral hoodie on.

"Are you okay?" She nodded, though she had a bad cut on her arm. Raven chose to attend to the girl first, while still looking to where Naruto had landed. He was gone...

_**Inside the central part of highway sixty nine. Naruto POV. **_

"_**Get them kit, go, go!" **_

"_I'm already on it!" _

I had to push that girl out of the way, she would have gotten hit by the crooks I was chasing after right now. I was dashing as fast as I could, dodging other cars as they turned into the highway, into oncoming traffic. I could hear through my advance hearing.

"Yeah, I see that redheaded bastard, dust his freak ass!"

"Time to bring out the big guns!"

"You got it baby, woohoo!"

I focused my eyesight more, and saw them pull out a rather large gun. It had to be mounted on a tripod. My eyes widen at the realization at what it was, it was a machine gun, a fifty caliber no less. If they shot it...here...

I quickly got out some wire, attaching it to one of kunai knives. I threw that damn thing as hard as I could, it barely made it into the vehicle, that's when I growled as I slammed my feet into the ground.

My shoes were burning off as I did, and my feet started to burn as they tried to free themselves from the wire. Which I was strengthening with chakra, and I finally flowed chakra into my feet. Allowing me to cause the vehicle they were in to pop a wheelie.

I watched as the traffic came to hold as the vehicle flipped over, I saw the three crooks getting out. Each of them, getting another gun. "Kill that bastard!" The obvious leader shouted, I quickly ducked under a car.

Crawling on all four legs, I may have knife proof, but bullets were another thing. I reached a red Toyota, and I ducked underneath it. Observing as they split up, I watched as the man who was mounting the tripod from earlier came to the Toyota, looking for me.

I slowly crawled towards him, while staying under the truck. I readied my tail, which snaked to view. I struck when he came within just inches of my faces. I used my tail, and dragged him under the truck, where he struggled to get his gun on me.

That's when I placed a needle into his spine, temporally paralyzing him. I grabbed the gun, the pistol, and chambered a round as I crawled out from under the car. I wasn't a good shot, but I needed something since I had no range weapons on me.

The knife I had, and the wire was the last I had of it.

I made a clone, and made him run out in the open. Without having the gun in his hand, and I watched as loud snap of the air sounded. Along with the clones body popping into smoke, I large caliber bullet passing through it's skull at the time.

I couldn't sense the other posers. So I quickly ran behind cover, and faced where the bullet had come from. I looked into the mirror of the car, and saw that the two other crooks. One male, and one female were looking around for me. One held a SCAR in his hand.

"_Fuck my luck...hang on...he's moving away from her. Maybe to see if there is a body?" _I was wrong in my thought, when he started shoot about on the car I was hiding under. I was pissed off being like this, helpless. So I formulated a plan.

I brought my hand to my mouth, and bit down hard. Blood seeped out, and onto the ground. I wrote out several symbols in blood, before pressing my palm on it. **" Ketsueki kari!"** The puff of smoke formed three, two tailed foxes.

"**Kon'nichiwa futatabi masutā, anata no nyūsatsu wa nanidesu ka?" **A black haired fox asked, I looked up, seeing the man saw the smoke.

"Kuruma no mawari ni kite yaku jū o motsu otoko ga ari, kare ga inai baai ni wa, osoi gakaru!" I whispered in demon song to the foxes, they all nodded, and quickly went under the car. As they did, the man came around pointing the gun at me.

I faked my distressed so the foxes could get in prime position. "Don't shoot please, don't!" I said, faking tears in my eyes. He just walked towards me, holding the gun. He smirked, before he chambered the round, and then I could see the smile stretch under his mask.

"Nighty night, hero." I then chuckled as two black tails wrapped around the gun, followed two pair sets of red tails wrapping on the man's arms, and legs. I smiled, getting up, but still staying low enough to avoid the sniper.

I pointed the gun at his head, "night night." I said, he screamed, but instead of pulling the trigger, I flipped the gun around, and smashed his skull with the handle. Knocking him out cold, I sent a chakra pulse out. I felt the life energy of the sniper fleeting.

I dropped the gun, and jumped onto the roof a car, and I saw her run. She was running fast, the smell of fear laced the air around her. _**"Get her..." **_I smirked, getting into a four point stance, and jumped. Lunging, and bounding over cars.

She screamed as she saw me, and when she turned to load a bullet into her gun. I strike. Lunging high into the air, and as she fired her bullet, which horribly missed me. I came crashing down on top of her, and wrapped my tail around her arms.

I knocked the gun away.

"Stay still!" I ordered her, squeezing her harder and harder. She spat in my face, and it took everything I had not to just break her bones. "I .still." I ordered once more, she tried biting my tail. Which didn't serve anything, but to hurt her own teeth.

"Help me! Michael! James! Help! This demon is going to kill me!" She called to her partners in crime, only to see my pack of foxes drag the two other crooks out. One was unconscious, while the other was struggling against the foxes.

She looked at me with fearful eyes, frantically begging me to let her go, acting as if I was going to take a bite of her flesh. "You outta be lucky...if you were in Japan, I'd broke your bones by now." The woman just screamed more.

Begging, pleading. I suddenly heard the click of gun, and saw as the police had finally arrived. "About time you showed up." I said, forcing the woman up, still holding her with my tail. Only then did I notice the police pointing at me.

"Drop the crook dirt bag! We're not going to ask twice." I looked at them confused, and I spoke up.

I raised my hands up, "it's okay humans, I'm with the titans. These crooks almost ran over a little girl, and I was just trying to help out."

"Drop her!" He sounded over his loud speaker, and I saw them each take aim. I glared hard at each, and everyone of them.

"Yo dudes, stop, chillax!" Beast Boy shouted as he landed in front of me, and waved his hands about. The cops put their guns down, but in the end I still had my fist up. Subconsciously...I had already grabbed a knife.

Ready to have fought them.


	7. Chapter 7

**The golden fox. **

_**Chapter six: Hexed.**_

**歴史は再びそれが終わっ起こっている、繰り返し、および時間になります。それは、ネバーエンディング****·****サイクルです。**

**わずか生まれ変わり、そしてオーバー類似した形態である。永遠のリング、ノー終わり、ラウンドとラウンドのように。**

**スナップを鳴らすことができ、一日まで、 。時間がと結婚している結婚の帯域を打ち砕く。**

**Rekishi wa futatabi sore ga owa~tsuokotte iru, kurikaeshi, oyobi jikan ni narimasu. Sore wa, nebāendingu· saikurudesu. Wazuka umarekawari, soshite ōbā ruiji shita keitaidearu. Eien no ringu, nō owari, raundo to raundo no yō ni. Sunappu o narasu koto ga deki, tsuitachi made,. Jikan ga to kekkon shite iru kekkon no taiiki o uchikudaku.**

_History will repeat, it has happened over, and time again. It's a the neverending cycle. _

_Just reincarnated over,and over in similar form. Like an eternal ring, no end, round and round. _

_Until one day, when a snap can be sounded. shattering the band of matrimony that time has married to._

_**Titian's west tower, 7:00p.m. Ops room.**_

"This is serious guys, we're not in the best of light at the moment. If Beast Boy hadn't showed when he did, we'd had a dead 'teammate' on our hands. Now, that's all good, but Naruto did pull a deadly weapon to the police.

I wrote out a report, and sent it to the League. I cannot tolerate anymore of this, he should have just stayed calm. More focused. He also almost endangered a girl's life today." Robin stated, before sitting down in his chair.

"Yo come on Robin, he managed to get the bad guys. Besides the girl was being escorted with him, and from what Raven said if he hadn't pushed her down when he did. She'd been in the direct line of those maniacs!" Beast Boy countered Robin, surprising the rest of the team. Especially Raven, who thought at the least he held a grudge at her fellow half demon for treating her like crap.

"You BB, why defend him, he's a no good crook himself. As he once ever said thank you to us? You know, for keeping him out of jail!" Cyborg argued back, Beast Boy just gave a frustrated sigh. He watched as Starfire started to speak up.

"Yes, but is our end goal not met? Did he not achieve what we set out to do?" Starfire questioned Cyborg, which made everyone in the room look at her, as if she had grown a second head. Now she was slightly defending him?!

"Starfire...are you defending Naruto?" Raven asked, actually for once stunned at her teammates statement. She watched as Starfire nodded, which made Robin grit his teeth subconsciously. Though she looked at them. "Am I not giving the credit where its is due?"

Cyborg sighed, but then conceded. "Yeah...she's got me there. In the end he did nab the criminals. I mean, he did something alone, not all five of us could do. Which means we're not on his level..." The bionic man stated, while analyzing the situation.

"No, we're beyond his level guys! We just have a set of codes, and sure mistakes were made. Though what he did would have gotten himself easily killed. If Beast Boy hadn't got there when he did, then he'd been shot all over. Plus one of the crooks is now fighting a skull fracture, unable to stand trail." Robin explained further into his argument.

"Not to mention that he seems to have violent mood swings..." Raven commented. They turned to hear footsteps, and saw a lock of reddish blonde hair walk into the room. The hair dye Naruto had been using was now going away.

Robin looked at him, he had his eyes closed. "Naruto, glad you have joined us finally." The boy opened his eyes, revealing them to be red in color. He glared hard at Robin, before flicking him off. Then he spoke up.

"Whose been in my room, why can't I find my knife?" He simply asked, Robin was the one to stand up. The answer he would give, may or may not send Naruto into a fury.

He simply brought it out, and brought down onto the table. "I have to turn it in with other pieces of evidence on the scene Naruto...besides it's a three pointed blade, illegal via Geneva Convention"

The next thing Robin knew was him being pushed across the room inside of his chair by a fist. He coughed as he noticed the blade was gone, Naruto was standing on the monitor. "You ever go into my room, while I'm not there again! I'll gut you, I'm not fucking with your shit Robin. You don't know what I am capable of!"

The team all stood up, Cyborg had his sonic cannon pointed at Naruto. Raven had her magic ready, and Starfire's eyes lit a green hue. Beast Boy was the only to remain seated, understanding where Naruto was coming from. He had a journal he kept...and if anyone ever touched it...they'd be dead meat as well.

"You all better not miss..." Naruto simply stated, beginning to hold the knife in a reverse grip. He looked around, ready to strike at the first attacker. The team hesitated, before putting down their powers/weapons.

Naruto watched this, and did the same. Sheathing the knife back into a holster, which had the symbol of fish on the bindings. "Uzumaki Naruto, I have had it! Get out!" Robin shouted, pointing at the door.

Naruto simply flicked him off, "and I'll be heading back to my room to train." The semi blonde hair haired Naruto began to walk, only to be stopped by Beast Boy. Who put his hand on his shoulder, "dude hold up a second."

Naruto scoffed at him, and pushed his arm off. "I'm done with you posers, besides you ever grab this knife again, Boy blunder. I will be happy to show what a kunai can do." With that the half demon walked out.

Robin looked at Beast Boy with anger, "Beast boy why did you try to stop him?!" He demanded an answer, but that's when Beast boy snapped on his teammate, and started to yell at him.

"You had no right to go in his room, you all ask me about my past, but never once do you try to sneak into my room! I hate to say it, guys, but right Naruto isn't the bad guy in this. He managed to stop the crooks, and because of the WAY he LOOKED he was going to be arrested. I can't stand you anymore guys, I mean come on!" Beast Boy yelled, making everyone in the room silent.

"Beast Boy..." Robin started, but was stopped by Raven. Wanting to hear this.

"You don't get it do you? He's all alone man, he's it! He had a mother, but she's gone, he had to watch her get murdered...with something else involved that I don't want to say in front of the girls here. But, I am sure what Raven knows what I mean." The leotard adorned girl's eyes widen. Knowing what he was saying.

"So, my parents died to Beast Boy, but that does not mean I have a right to be an ass." Robin countered, and he crossed his arms. "Besides, he doesn't have a right to throw it around as a excuse!" Beast boy growled only more.

"He didn't! Damn it, dude I walked in on him crying about it! He's could have been five years old man! Five!" With that Beast Boy ran out of the ops room. All this talk reminding him of his own parents deaths. Raven looked at around, and sighed.

"Sorry guys...I need to get going as well." She said, getting up. She could feel the pulses of mix feelings. Especially from her Emoticlones, who were having mixed feelings on the Kitsune. Robin just looked at his team, dumbfounded.

Had he been too rash? Starfire looked downcast as she walked out of the ops room, ashamed that she didn't know the full story. She had caste a slight one sided judgment on Naruto. Who had just ran out of the dining room.

Cyborg was next, he looked at Robin. "Dude...we need to get his profile from Japan, see if they got history...and what he says is true." Robin nodded, and went to make a call. Cyborg turned around, and looked at the monitor.

Nothing was on tonight, not even the H.I.V.E have been active lately.

_**Outside the Titan tower. One hour later. Naruto POV**_

I held the knife close to me, it was one the thing I had. Unlike the other kunai, it had a special meaning to me. It was her knife, and that bird asshole had no right to touch it. I hope I do get thrown into the jail cell now.

This is hell, compared to what I had been living with. I was free, I was slightly recovering from what had happened. I had no one forcing me, threatening me. I slowly rubbed the knife with my index finger, lightly cutting into it.

I looked at myself in the water, but all I could see was the four year old me. His hair was in a pony tail, and right behind him was Isarabi. Making bunny ears, it was a photo I remembered...it burned with the house.

I let out a small tear, before looking at the Pacific Ocean. My sighs carried with the wind, and I slowly dug deeper into my finger with the knife. Trying to feel at least something else other than sadness, I hardly ever cut myself.

Small trickles of blood flowed from my finger, and I could feel small bits of pain shoot up my arm. Making me grunt, and forget about the tears flowing out of my eyes. I drifted in a one lone memory, her last words to me.

"_Naruto...you have to run...please...before they come back." _

"_No Haha, I'm not going to leave you, your my Haha..." _

"_Naruto Uzumaki Yurushi! You will do as I say...please my baby boy...run..." _

"_But, Haha...I...I can't leave you like this..." _

"_I know honey...I know...but you can't...can't die here...not like me...you have to live." _

"_No Haha, please don't..." _

"_Go...my baby boy...please...run away...before they come back." _

"_O-o-okay..." _

I grabbed a rock, and smashed the image in the water. "So weak!" I shouted, and grabbed another stone. I threw it as hard as I could. "So fucking stupid!" I blamed myself, and picked up another stone. Bearing my feelings inside an Ocean of pity, I threw the stone.

I silently laid back in the grass, looking up at the giant moon in front of me. In a way, I wish I was there, on the moon. Silence, nothing, a chance to rebuild myself from the core up. Though, it's impossible...I trailed my thoughts to the girl.

She managed to get to a hospital, where her parents found her. She told them what I did for her, but I haven't heard anything since...I sigh, and get up. I needed to take a walk. So slowly I walked towards the ocean, and stepping onto the water.

A little satisfying for me to master a technique long thought dead, water walking. I can form my chakra as steps inside the water. I loved it, though Kurama says it's not like the old technique that a former student of his had.

It works though.

Besides, I had a letter today, and it was full of cash from someone. So, might as well enjoy it. I don't know who would give me money though, since everyone else besides Beast Boy treated me like a pest. I have to admit it though, he had balls standing up to the police.

I continued my walk into the ocean, trying to make it the beach in front of me.

_**Jump City Mall, 10:00p.m. Naruto's location. Normal POV**_

Naruto walked into a paint store, looking at the various selections of spray paint. The store's name was actually kind of funny, being called _**"Spray and play" **_a play on spray and pray. Which Naruto knew from a movie as a meaning of firing a gun rapidly in hopes at least hitting a target.

The semi blonde teen got a bag, and started to grab some of the cans. He got a red can, black can, green can, blue can, and white can. He looked for yellow, but had to settle for orange. The young anti hero walked up to the counter, and placed the merchandise down.

"That'll be sixteen seventy bra." The said with a surfer attitude, he watched as Naruto got into his pocket, and brought out the cash. He took it, and gave the multi colored haired boy his change back. The next stop would be to get some hair dye.

Then probably get some new clothes, since his current attire. A old sweat shirt, and sweat pants. Each the color of black, was starting to tear. He yawned as he walked past several of the stores, his tail tucked into his pants, with his ears being covered by the sweat shirts custom put in hood.

He smelled the fragrances nearby, and decided to check them out. So for a few minutes, and a few smells later. The boy got something pleasurable to smell in the dank basement. Having now started to smell from the dried blood, and sweat.

He even stopped in, and got a couple hair dyes. Which was red, and black. He smirked, maybe he'd go black hair this time. Maybe, dye his tail as well. Though Kurama was objecting to the notion. _**"A fox kin's tail color is a status symbol Naruto, red being upper echelon." **_

The semi blonde chuckled, if that was the case, where was the money that came with it? Better yet, where was his own mother and father. The fox spirit sighed within, him, and watched as the blonde red hybrid walked into the clothing store.

Only for all hell to break loose..

"Grab the designers! Jinx, get the designers, Mammoth get the cash!" He heard a small child like voice say, and the unusual names only meant one thing. These guys weren't common rabble villains, or maybe they were stupid ones.

Naruto sighed, before going into the changing room. Along with picking up a hoodie to put on over top of himself. He was not in the mood to get involved, he put on the hoodie, only to have the door to the changing room ripped open.

He looked at the crook that did so, and chuckled. A small kid, with a pack with mechanical arms. "Give us your money!" The kid demanded, seeing the cash that Naruto had left. The half demon just smirked, before cocking back his fist.

"Go fuck yourself twerp!" The boy yelled as the half demon's fist collided with his face. Sending across the clothing store, and out the glass. Naruto quickly removed himself from the stall as it was crashed into by a large redheaded man. With a yellow, and black costume.

"You there, did you hurt Gizmo?!" The large man yelled, Naruto looked at the kid who was getting up. A mechanical arm forming a laser at the end. The semi blonde just groaned, he was already having a bad day.

The boy back flipped out of the way as a laser hit his location. Only for a puddle of water to form under the tile floor. Making him slip, he could swear he felt energy on that location. Then saw something akin to feline pass over him, and kick him the back.

Sending him sliding across the ground. He looked to see a boy dressed up like bee, and his eye twitched. "You have to be fucking kidding me..." He groaned before the boy used his shield to knock Naruto across the ground.

The half demon watched as the four teens plus a new arrival join together. "Good job guys." The girl with pink hair said, the one that looked like a feline. He got up, and shook his head. The half demon then smirked.

"So your super villains?" He asked, before smirking. He was definitely getting ready to have some fun. Maybe stress relief. The girl, who was leading the group saw him get up. Just motioned for the large guy, Mammoth, to charge at Naruto.

The eyes of the half demon widened at the speed of the man. "Fuck!" Naruto shouted as he was knocked into the roof, but smirked as he used his chakra to hold himself there. He reached into his pouch, only to feel it empty.

"_Goddamn it..." _

"_**Kit, I think one on five is not our day. They have powers, I'm worried about the girl. She actually caused that puddle earlier...wait is that ceiling cracking? What...oh that's great." **_

Naruto looked at what the Kyuubi was talking about, and saw a pink energy on the crack. "You're an asshole..." Naruto spoke aloud, before the area of the ceiling collapsed onto him. Though his demonic body could handle the crash with ease.

The blond red haired child got up, shaking his head. He saw the large man charge at him again, this time he was ready. He grabbed the man's fist as he went to him. The fist easily three times big as his own. "Got'cha bitch!" The half demon shouted.

Only to get hit by a concussive grenade that was launched by the smaller kid, which was wearing all black from what Naruto could see. The new arrival pointed his lone eye visor at Naruto, and he smirked.

"Kid's got a tail, Mammoth grab it!" The half demon eyes widen as he felt the man grab his tail through his pants. The boy screamed out in pain as he felt the pull, but correct himself to punch the giant man in the face.

He landed on his feet, only to hear the bustling of a pipe under his feet. He looked at the girl who was smiling. "Oh fuc-ahhh!" He started, only for a jet of water to blast him into the roof...again. This time, unable to grab the ceiling.

He slammed back down onto the ground, before he rolled over. The five teens there walked to encircle him. "Uhh..." was all he could make out, before the girl gave him a snide look. "You just got hexed." She said, kissing her finger, and putting it on Naruto's temple.

The scratch he had on his head began to sting heavily. "I...hate...this...place. So goddamn much..." Naruto stated, before he looked on as they began to walk out. They had the money in their hands, along with the designer clothing.

He let out a painful groan before he finally succumbed, and passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

**The golden fox. **

_**Chapter seven: Blood Moon.**_

_***Next chapter is a Omake/ it will be called Omake one**_

**私は、とても美しい淡、月を見て。水の乙女のように、女神はそれが素晴らしいです上に住んでいます。**

**今夜ものの、純粋な、光の完全なものだった。血液中になり、人間の視界の上に邪悪な瘴気を投げかける。**

**血液月が来ている。**

**Watashi wa, totemo utsukushī awa, tsuki o mite. Mizu no otome no yō ni, megami wa sore ga subarashīdesu ue ni sunde imasu. Kon'ya mono no, junsuina,-kō no kanzen'na monodatta. Ketsueki-chū ni nari, ningen no shikai no ue ni jaakuna shōki o nagekakeru. Ketsueki tsuki ga kite iru.**

_I seen the moon, so beautiful and pale. Like a water maiden, a goddess lives upon it is stunning feature. _

_Though tonight, what was pure, and full of light. Turns into blood, and casts a evil miasma over man's sight. _

_The blood moon has come._

_**Unknown location, and in a unknown time. Unknown POV**_

Blood...blood lights, blood sight. Red, the color of rage, but tonight it is black. The color of death, I looked at this mirror images of myself, constantly wondering. Wondering where I was in this cycle. My pale red eyes, my pale white tails, my forgoing of my soul.

Trepidation, cowardice, kept me from being able to save them all. The blood has come, oh, his cowardice is shared with my own. In this dark forest of doubt we call our home. My eyes, so pale in the bloody moonlit night.

His night.

The giant fox that sleeps inside he who bares my face, and my soul. I looked upon as a birth child, bathed in blood. Bathed in the blood of the father, and mother, he may never know. The emotional disturbed child is lost in this forest.

The girl, the pink haired hex witch. Her mark is making him sleep so, not a deathly sleep, not a painful sleep. But, a year walk into his life. He is lost, not in my forest of rage, but in his forest of doubt.

I sit on my throne, waiting for him...the chains have been set in motion. Since day one, and to the human's death. Set upon motion. The spinning wheel of life, and I shall find him. I shall find him pleasurable to mourn, and pleasurable to scorn. The utter cackling of a fool, for which I am acting so.

After all, we are he who bares two souls.

_**With Naruto, the unknown place, unknown time. Normal POV.**_

He woke up as soon the stinging went away. Opening his eyes to this world of darkened dreams, the trees were black. The moon was red, with something akin to red water flowing upon the ground. The younger blonde, then what he would look like right now. Stood up.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked himself, he looked about. Looking for what he could not see in front of him. A dark forest, a dark forest indeed. The blonde moved about, coming to a blood red water pool. Where he came to be startled.

"Gahh! I look younger!" He shouted, and indeed his four year old self was reflecting back. He looked about, noticing that he didn't have his tail, his claws, and even had human ears. That's when his mind began to race.

"_Am I dead?" _He asked himself, and if he was then this was hell. Blaring silence, nothing alive moving. His features that he grown to love gone. Slowly he began to walk, "hello?" he called out. Now taking notice of how small his voice sounded to what it was as a teen.

He came upon a small house, by a endless lake. The child looked into it, and decided to open it. There he was met by a warmth, similar to a fire. The thing that haunted him though, was a picture. There on the night stand, by a small two story bunk bed was a single picture.

"Hey Naruto..." A familiar voice said to him, making him snap around. He looked at the tall woman, she was fair skinned. Chocolate brown eyes, chocolate brown hair. The young Naruto had tears starting to spill over his eyes.

"I-I-sarabi, Isarabi, Haha. Is that you?" He said, she smiled, and he noticed that outside the door. The forest was gone, and outside that door was the district he lived for a year in. A year with her, making his life so much better.

"Haha...but...you..." Naruto stammered, trying to come up with an answer to this strange event. Tears spilled from his eyes, as he looked at her. She was so beautiful, adorned in her usual white kimono.

She walked over to him, and hugged him. "You must of had a very bad dream my son, please sit down. I'll make us some fried fish." Naruto's favorite dish, her smell, her looks. Was it all a dream? The titans? The five villains.

The JDF? Growing up alone for another seven years? He looked into her eyes, before he finally smiled. "Yeah...I must have had a bad dream." Naruto simply stated, and sat on the lower bed. He watched as she got out the frying pan, and started to make the dinner she promised.

The smell was intoxicating to him, not only hers, but the fish. Something she always cooked on a Sunday night. "I missed you today, how was school?" She asked him, the blonde smiled. Recalling his last/today's school events.

"It was good, Sasuke was still being a jerk, but when isn't he being a jerk. Since he thinks he so good at everything else." Naruto grumbled as he crossed his arms, the woman smiled. She looked at him, and soon the fish started to fry.

Her eyes moved along him, before she smiled. "Son, today marks the first year you've been with me, I am so glad that I met you..." Naruto smiled, and she sat down by him. They turned on the t.v. In front of them, and began to watch a cartoon.

A samurai cartoon about someone named Jack. Naruto's favorite, if this was an illusion. Who ever did this was doing a damn good job making him believe it. She just got up when the door was busted open, and five drunk men stood outside the door.

Naruto screamed, child fear running through him. "Naruto run!" She shouted, only for the clapping of a gunshot to be heard, though the bullet wasn't fatal. Not to her anyway, since it hit Naruto in the leg. Making him fall to the ground, and crawl.

"Oh miss, you owe us some money~" The lead man sang out, wearing a ski mask. He had golden eyes, very dissimilar to the rest of the men. The woman looked at them, before shouting. "Get out!" The men just walked into the small house.

They had lead pipes, a baseball bat, and one even had a katana. The woman scurried to get to Naruto, who had pushed himself against the wall out of fear. Though the men, besides the leader grabbed her by the legs. Pulling her away, " !" She screamed as man came around to him.

Pulling him away from the wall, the young blonde tried to shut his eyes. Only to have them forced open. "Hey kid, this is what happens when you don't pay your debts...especially to our boss...shh..shh. Watch." The boy cringed as he saw her get beaten with the lead pipes.

He could hear her arm being broken, the sound of a pipe breaking her hand tried to make him run towards her. He was held so tight though, he couldn't. He watched as her clothing was ripped off, he screamed for her.

"Haha, Haha!" He screamed out, in his native tongue. Trying to call out to her. Only to see one of the men strip his pants off. Someone hit Naruto upside the head, and he realized it was third man of the group of five.

One of them was keeping watch outside from what he could tell. Two of them were on top of Isarbi, one holding her head. The other laying on top of her. She gave a horrible scream as the man did something to her.

Several minutes passed, and Isarbi just screamed through them all. The man grunted, before he got off of her. Blood seeped down onto the floor, Naruto was shedding so many tears now, he was watching something he knew she shouldn't.

"Let her go!" He screamed, only to have no response of action to his order. He felt something crash against his head, making him pass out. The last thing he was hearing was Isarabi's screams. But, now calling out him.

"Naruto, Naruto, n_o! Naruto!"_

_**Titan's Tower medbay, three days later after the mall incident, 12:20a.m.**_

Naruto screamed as he woke up, "Isarabi!" the semi blonde teen looked around. The room he was in was a blaring white, and he was laying in a bed. He looked around, before smashing his hand into the table upon the feeling the feeling of his tail.

"Goddamn fucking damn it!" He shouted, getting up. Only to hear the beep of a monitor. He looked to see that his heart rate was around one hundred and eighty beats a minute. The boy glared at the machine, but this laid back down.

He looked about, and just sighed. _"It was all just a nightmare...just a dream." _slowly he relaxed. The young lad noticed that his claws were out, indicating that at one point his demonic charka had been flooded through his system.

Probably what woke him up, and then heard the familiar deep voice of the Kyuubi no Kitsune Kurama. _**"Hello Kit, are you doing better? We've been out for three days." **_His eyes just trailed to the bandages around his arm.

"_What happened?" _

"_**Well, we got our asses handed to us. That's pretty much the reason why we are here, plus the slight infected wound on our head...what'ya know. Our immune system slightly failed on that one."**_

"_Oh joy, so, pretty much I'm stuck here for now?" _

"_**Not really, you can get up. Though if you pull out the wires, you may set off the monitor." **_

"_Can you flow chakra into my hand, I wonder if I can short it out." _

Naruto felt the massive jolt of chakra pass through him, which made his arm glow red for a moment. The machine by him sizzled slightly, before shutting down. He took this time to pull out the wire, slowly, so he wouldn't rip open an artery.

The teen went to stand up, only to stumble, and hit his head on the wall. "Oh..." He groaned, before getting up. Correcting himself along the way as well. The boy stumbled a little bit more, and formed clones to help him up.

That's when a thought hit him, and with it a memory. _"I should have formed fucking clones, am I goddamn idiotic enough to forget my core fucking skill." _He faced the wall, and lightly tap the wall with his head.

"_Stupid, stupid, fucking stupid!" _

The semi blonde stopped, and looked around. Noticing this place looked like a medical facility, and noticed that he still have some cuts that needed healing. _**"Your adrenal glands stop producing when you were giving a sedative, you wouldn't hold still for a needle. I need you to get a adrenaline shot to heal your glands. Stupid human doctors..." **_

The clones of Naruto went looking around. Leaving to hold him up, he watched as they came back. "Okay boss, hold still." The teen death gripped the clone holding him up, and felt the needle penetrate his skin. Before feeling heart accelerate massively.

"Oh...mama...that feels good." Naruto muttered subconsciously, but felt the cuts burn as they healed. Even the bone resetting his arm, from where it possibly was broken. He felt his legs being stronger, so he could now stand on his own two feet. The clones looked at him, and nodded. They dispersed with a puff of smoke, and this left Naruto alone in the room.

The teen slowly walked towards the door, and opened it. Intent on returning to his room.

_**The next morning, Titan's west tower, ops room. 6:47a.m.**_

Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire were sitting at the chairs. Overlooking the monitor, Robin looked at them. "Good work yesterday team, we've managed to drive back a group of villains for the first time." The team nodded, but then Robin frowned.

"Unfortunately, they got away. Which is no thanks to our newest member, who somehow was there FIRST and got knocked out." The boy wonder commented, the team nodded, except Beast Boy. Who was ignoring once again, a one sided comment about Naruto.

All from the boy blunder. That's when Cyborg came rushing in, he was madder than hell as well. "Someone, not naming who, fried their heart monitor!" The metallic man shouted, before looking around to see if he was there.

That monitor was a experimental monitor invented by Cyborg to monitor possible future changes in someone's breathing, and heart beats. The only prototype, which he decided to test on Naruto, since the half demon was knocked out.

"Wait, then, where is Naruto?" Beast Boy suddenly questioned, now concerned for his 'friend.' Though the latter possibly couldn't be said the same, but damn it he respected him.

Cyborg heaved a frustrated breath, and looked at the green boy. "Listen green bean, I don't know, but I know that he's been into the medical cabinet as well. I'm missing a small dosage of adrenalin.

"Is it possible that he has a drug problem?" Robin asked, but never really hearing about people being addicted to 'pure' adrenalin. Though, the half demon in his mind would be the first case, if he could just confirm it.

Raven shrugged, but felt something from the basement. Almost like a burst of energy, "Guys something happened in the basement!" She called out, Starfire could feel it as well.

"Titan's go!"

_**Titan's tower basement, Naruto's POV**_

I couldn't sleep, I couldn't bare the thought of dreaming that same dream again. The adrenalin gave me enough of boost to start back my training, weakly at first. I hated the fact on how I lost, if I could just have separated them. I'd won.

It just meant in a straight up fight, I couldn't battle. I needed to be cloaked in darkness, unknown to their eyes and senses. Like I as right now, trying to train with my clones. I managed to catch one off guard. Slitting it's throat with my knife.

I wanted to see if I could do this the next time. I got caught by the two others in the room though, they each threw a knife, with a tag of some sort wrapped around it. No doubt attempts by Kurama to make be aware on some new things he'd let me have knowledge to train with. I felt the knives glide past my skin, and barely rolled out of the way. Before they burst into a light, a very bright, energetic light.

"_**Light bomb kunai, a secret technique that I implanted in your clones to give you the edge, it's a seal array on the knives that make it work. It's very good, like a human equal to their flash bangs." **_

"_Except they admit more light, and dull the sense of sight..right?" _

"_**hmph, take away the fun in it..." **_

I took out some powder, before throwing it into the air. **"Clouded haze!" **I called out, making the dust become thicker. The two clones, powered by the chakra of my fox went into the dust fog. I took out two training knives, and charged into the cloud myself.

Channeling chakra into my senses. I managed to catch one, stabbing him through with both kunai. I watched as he and I slammed into the wall. Where I brought one knife out, and stabbed it into his throat.

"_**You can kill your clones Naruto, but in this city you can't kill the bad guys...just like Japan all over again." **_

"_It isn't my home anymore, you know this." _

"_**Is anywhere your home?" **_

"_No..." _

I felt the clone behind me charge, he held in his hand a large knife. A tanto, which I had acquired after leaving Japan, I barely managed to block it, but as I went to counter I noticed it's eyes. They were red, and he cracked a smile.

"_**I think you need a lesson in knife play, don't worry...I'm not going to harm you." **_The Kyuubi said in my head, while the clones lips moved. My semi blonde ass barely dodged a slash at my head, but only to feel as my feet hit air.

The clone swept me?! Without the me noticing no less, and it didn't stop there. He made sure that the real I knew the vulnerable position my person was in. The Tanto crashed into the floor, just right besides my neck.

The eyes I had widened slightly, shocked at being taken down so fast. _**" Sore ga kyō no tame ni jūbundesu, watashi wa anata yori hayaku shitai. Koko ni hinto ga, omomidearu." **_The clone lip synced the voice inside my head.

"_Since when could you do that?!" _

"_**Ever since you unlocked my power, and used clones...I just don't see the need." **_

"_I could have used that last night?!" _

"_**Yes...but the thing was, you forgot to make a clone. Besides my form is very limited in power inside that mortal coil. If I could be summoned, then I'd be able to do so real damage." **_

"_Then teach me!" _

"_**You must get strong enough to visit Yamana, my domain Naruto. It's still far beyond your reach." **_

"_Okay, why can't I summon you then. Like I do the other fox spirits?" _

"_**Because my summoning will drain you dry at the moment, you are not like my last student, you have no formal training of my ways. Nor, do you have formal training inside chakra combat. I'm improvising as I we move along, at least trying to copy some of the things my former student did for himself." **_

"_Who was your former student? Why isn't he around anymore?!" _

"_**He's been dead boy, gone from this plane for eons now. Hundreds of eons." **_

"_Damn..." _

"_**Yes...damn indeed. We've got guests...dispelling the clone." **_

I looked to my side as I got up, the clone dispelled no sooner than he let me get up. I turned around to see the rest of the Titans. They looked at me with shock, "dude...is that how you train?" Beast Boy asked me.

"Yes...wanna try it? Cause trust me, you'd get cut." I mocked, before walking over. I was shirtless, which I could tell was making at least one of the females look at me, the one with red hair. That's when they took notice of something else other than my body.

In fact, the other half demon was the first one to say something to me. "Where did you get that scar, the one on your back?" I looked to see what she was talking about, before shaking my head. I turned to them as I put on a red shirt.

"Don't ask me about my past...in fact Beast Boy, no offense. Let's forget my outburst that day ever happened."

"Dude...seriously you can't really think I'd let it go..."

"I would...trust me, in the end, it just doesn't mean anything . You can't change time."

Cyborg looked at him, before glaring. "What hell man, he's just trying to be nice. We've all tried being nice to you, in fact, we just thought you'd have trouble settling in. But, but this is just ridiculous! Hell, I wear a frigging scar all time, this not just armor man. It's apart of me."

Naruto glared at him, "no shit tin man...jeez, here I thought I made that clear. Besides, just because I have one measly little scar, doesn't prove grounds for you to question me about my past." Naruto shot back, but in silent tone.

"Then why act like this, angry, full of hatred towards us? You call us posers, and though I don't know what that means...why insult us?" Starfire inquired, though Naruto had to admit he wasn't mad with this one.

She was an alien, not knowing what he was saying. Since maybe she knew basic jargon, and slang. But, poser, may not be in her vocab. "Because, in Japan, I used to look up to heroes like you." Everyone looked at him, shocked at what he said.

"You used to look up to heroes, like us, like Batman...superman? Doom Patrol?" Naruto nodded, deciding to at least have this out of the bag. He then glared hard at them, before he smirked. That's when Robin decided to try, and use that as leverage.

"Then why do you hate us now, surely something must've changed it." Naruto nodded, but this time laughing. He was laughing towards the boy wonder, and then he flared his anger hard at Raven. To where she could only feel this emotional pattern radiating off him.

"Because Robin, I had someone very close to me die...and not a damn hero one stood in to solve the mystery. Not even your precious Batman, or the 'God among men' Superman. I will always never forget, what I seen...what...I felt." He then took a few steps, to where he and Robin were face to face.

"When the day comes...I'll wash away the past in blood...just like my innocence as a child."


	9. Chapter 9

**The golden fox. **

_**Chapter eight: Head way.**_

_**I'll be going back, and doing updates after chapter ten to the Japanese...so I can do translations.**_

_**Titan's west tower, Basement. 7:00a.m.**_

"So what dude, you are saying that you'd level yourself down to those who hurt you!?" Beast Boy suddenly yelled at Naruto's proclamation of revenge. The said semi blonde teen crossed his arms, and scoffed at the boy.

He then spoke with a growl, "no...I'm making sure they know what it feels like." Robin got out his staff, and the others got ready. Just in case Naruto was rearing for a fight, all except Beast Boy. Who stood his ground, unafraid.

"You're just broken man, you can't fix yourself by yourself. You need help." Naruto eyes closed, before he snapped them open. Revealing a red iris, he just chuckled.

"I was better alone, happier, I was forced out of my own country. I wonder if you'd be laughing if I forced you out of the U.S?" Beast Boy shook his head, before speaking.

The next sentence would shock the team to the core, "I'm not from here dude, I was born in South Africa..." Naruto eyes lightly widened, but he maintained his glare. The green boy just looked down, before sighing. "I was born normal, not like this. So I had to adjust to change."

"You see Naruto, I understand in a way, I bet if you'd just say what happened to you we all could help yo-" Everyone stopped as a sniffled filled the air, before a large growl. Naruto clenched his fist so hard, that it slowly began to bleed.

"Help me? Help me?! You think I want your help?! I just need help finding the bastards that killed my mother! So when I find them, I'll string their bodies high into the air over Tokyo bay, and their heads on stakes in front of the JDF! You want to help me, then take me back to Japan...help them!" Robin's masked hid, it but his eyes slightly widened from the explanation.

He then sighed, before putting his staff away. "So that's what you've been hiding...you are angry at the world for taking away your family..." Naruto nodded, but his tears dried up. He slowly felt his wounds close, and he glared hard at him.

"I won't argue with Beast Boy anymore, so this is your only chance...ask ONE question...and I'll answer truthfully." Naruto ordered, but he knew that this was going to take every little fiber of his being to keep from lashing out.

Starfire, was the first to step up. "Did you see them kill your mother, or did stumble onto her?" Naruto downcast, finally sighed out loud, and looked at the girl in front of him. Finally after he took a moment, to keep his breathing down. He spoke.

"I was forced to watch as five men, one outside standing guard. Two raped her, and two held me down to watch. When they were done, and I was knocked they beat her...she died of her wounds after telling me to run away. I came back to watch her be put into a body bag...ne-next." Everyone stood there, their jaw slacked slightly.

No one stood to ask another question, but Naruto knew that eventually one was going to come about. Instead, the air was filled with sniffling, it was coming from Starfire. Who was fighting back from death gripping Naruto in a hug. Finally it was Raven who stood to question him.

"Why do you despise me so much?" She asked, sincerely, though she was shocked about his past. She long knew, by the near week he lived here, something was infecting his souls emotions. She just didn't know if it was this, or just being a brat. She wasn't particularly happy being wrong in this case either.

He pointed at her head, and strangely her buttocks. Which slightly made her blush, and Beast Boy ready to defend her again. Though he was glad that Naruto was making head way. "You are a half demon who has had a better life than most, and you choose to say you had it rough. You look so much more human than me, and because of that you could have a place to take you in...me being a Kitsune...however."

"The Japanese lore states, in all essence, you are a thief." Naruto looked towards Robin, and conceded in that one. His race, well his heritage demonology wise was spot on. He was a thief, but it was only to keep him from being totally miserable.

The team looked at him, before Naruto looked at them. His now azure eyes hidden behind his multicolored hair, "Why do you feel as if it was our...well any heroes fault for what happened?" Naruto had to admit, this one was a very complicated question.

"Because, if anyone of them had been investigating, they may have found that these men were part of a crime family or something. Stopping them from doing what they did, but since many of Japan's heroes were either on JDF payroll...or Yakuza payroll...I guess if it was interest of business they'd stay out of it." Naruto explained, but only felt his rage build up more from that statement.

"So, they took money, over innocence?" Starfire asked, but Naruto slightly glared. She bit her tongue, and realized he truly meant one question. Though Robin could a draw a parallel with Naruto now, since they both shared a similar event. Except Naruto's in nature was more brutal.

The boy looked around, before sighing. "I promised myself to never let anyone in again...not after Isarabi..." He looked down, only to feel a hand on his shoulder. It came from Beast Boy, before he felt another on his right shoulder.

This one came from Robin, who had a smile on his face. "But, you can't always take on the world alone...even if my ass of teacher Batman seems to think he can." Naruto chuckled slightly, before shrugging them off.

"Do you want to help me then, help me bring their justice down?" Naruto asked, before crossing his arms. Now was the tough part, seeing if anyone would agree with him.

"Naruto, we can't kill them, but we will try to bring them in. If the law decides that they are to die. Then we'll leave it at that, but as far as taking someone's life...we can't do it." Naruto nodded, before he slowly backed away from everyone.

"Naruto...does this mean you are friend?" Starfire asked, but the blonde shook his head. Which made most of the team downcast, but they saw him smile. Though it was slightly hollow, to what it could have been given the situation.

"No...but it's a damn good start to respect...which in my meaning, we don't need to be friends...but thanks...it felt good getting it out." The Titans looked at each other, before they noticed Cyborg, who was monitoring a screen on his arm, and sighed. Then he looked at Naruto, before giving a sad smile.

"Bud...it's no problem."

_**Training room, 8:30a.m. Beast Boy POV**_

The team returned to the upper floors, we all had a mix feeling about Naruto now. On one end it was guilt that we stood there, mostly the others, on him just being a brat. Though on the other end, is it safe to keep him hear?

He's like a ticking time bomb, like I was when I forced out of DP. I mean, now that I think about it, he's just like me. A person whose not really normal, in any sense of the word, and was cast into this world. But, I at least had people to fall back.

The village on the ivory coast, the one my parents went to. They took me in after their deaths, then on my ceremony on becoming a man, I found that I was told to take a journey to discover who Garfield Logan was.

So, in essence, my journey took me to Germany. A totally different place to what I was used to, Swahili didn't exactly help me there, and I found not many people were keen on renting out apartments to 'freaks' like me.

Then I met Mento, and his Doom Patrol, everything was great. They taught me basic English, they taught me to speak fluently in German, with a side of Russian. So as for being stupid, nope, not stupid.

Then came a mission where I failed to make a 'right' choice. Where I could have stopped Doom Patrols main enemy, or save them. I chose to save them, next thing I knew was that I had a one way ticket to Jump City.

Telling me that they were sorry, but I had become too emotionally attached...funny thing was, I actually didn't cry the first few weeks. Thinking it was some training.

Only after a month, did I realize what it truly meant.

"Beast Boy, to the mat!" Robin called for me, he was wearing his uniform for hand to hand training. Which was with his fifth dan black belt. Meaning he was literally an expert into this field, me...well.

I ain't gonna lie, I am not all that great at hand to hand. I mean, with my powers my advantage is a mix of hand to hand with them. Not, saying that I'm not decent, but compared to Robin. I'm just a novice, even if I can kick ass.

"Ready?" He asks me, getting into a claw like stance. I nodded, bringing my body back some, but putting my fists up.

"Let's do this." I say confidently, and we waited. Until we started to sweat, and then I looked over to Starfire, who had a child like chuckle, one that if someone made a mistake they'd give.

"Oh the bad is mine, um...begin." I rolled my eyes, no sooner than I turned my head. My face nearly caught a case of 'Bird foot fever.' So I managed to dodge by flipping backwards, and landing on all fours. I got back up, and soon we found each other circling. Like wolves, in a fight, and we lunged at each other.

I made a rookie mistake of trying to Dragon kick him, but he grabbed my leg. Sending me into the ground, and held his palm to my throat, indicating my loss. He got off of me, and held out his hand, which I took.

"Okay Beast Boy, that twenty seconds, not bad. Considering last time was just a mere five...remember." I chuckled lightly, rubbing the part of my face he had hit to knock me out last time. I was distracted, and it certainly wasn't because Raven was stretching at that time.

I bowed to Robin, who bowed in respect of my effort. Going over to the corner, I felt a cold chill run up my spine, and looked to see my arm was accidentally touching Cy's. "Hey green bean, how was your little spar?" Asked my closest thing to a Best Friend in the tower.

"Not too bad, didn't get knocked out like last time. So, have you been running scans across the Tower?" I asked, not bothering to do it myself. Since last time, well, let's just say a little virus got into the mainframe. That said virus got into Cyborg, who looked like he was enjoying said virus.

It was a porn virus...don't ask how, cause I ain't telling.

I heard Robin yell, "Starfire to the mat, you too Cyborg." The metal man by me rolled his only human eye, and he smirked.

"I guess I'm lucky I upgraded my armor when I did this morning, I might need it." He commented, and I smirked. Watching him walk away.

"_Yeah you are going to need it." _I thought, and watched as he got ready.

_**On the mat, Cyborg vs. Starfire. Normal POV. **_

The large metal man got into a basic fighting stance, his scanner looked at Starfire, scanning her body. Making sure he could perfectly counter, and counter the pressure with his reactive armor suite. "Begin!" Robin shouted, and Starfire set upon her friend.

She wore a robe similar to her friend Robin, except she had a brown belt as well, but was more proficient in hand to hand due to her Tamaranian blood. The redheaded princess charged at her friend, using her leg to block a strike that was launched from Cyborg.

"Come on Star, get'em!" Beast Boy cheered, making the metallic teen look at his friend. He had a blank face, that almost said _"the hell man?!" _when he had a palm strike him. Making him stumble, he managed to block a round kick.

His pressure adapting armor adjusted to the change in pressure applied by the alien princess's foot. His display came up in his right eye, telling him his armor was holding up to about sixty percent capacity of pressure.

"Nice kick Star girl, but lets if you can take this!" Cyborg shouted, trying to use his right leg to sweep her, but it failed when she moved a little faster. Countering, and hooking her foot under his extended.

He tripped as she pulled back, making him fall to the ground. Her palm on his throat was the only clear indicator of defeat, and he took it like a man. He stood up, dusting himself off, and smiled. "Darn it, lost again, oh well...got excuses to go back to the drawing boards."

"I'm sure by that friend Victor, that you plan to partake in the game of video with Beast Boy?" The Man put a hand behind his head, rubbing it sheepishly. The last one of the day was Raven, but she was barred from hand to hand since her emotional clones would...go haywire if she got hurt.

So Robin was about to call it when the elevator opened up, and out stepped Naruto. Who had on a red shirt, with black cargo pants. He looked at everyone, shaking his head. _"This is so stupid..." _he said in his mind.

"_**You can't be alone forever kit, suck it up." **_

Naruto slowly walked towards Robin, who stood on guard, was he mad for him having answer some questions? When Naruto stood fact to face with the boy wonder, the whole room went silent. That's when the currently unthinkable thing happen, the semi blonde extended his hand.

Naruto looked at Robin who was dumbfounded, "well have you ever shook a hand bird brain?" The half demon said, the boy wonder came out of his stupor, and extended his arm out as well, and shook Naruto's.

"I would like to say I am not sorry for the way I've been...but, I would say sorry for keeping myself scarce. I have no reason to take anger on you all, but the thing is here. You won't change my method, but I'll certainly help you." Robin looked at him confused.

He pulled back his hand, "Then why did you come up here?" He asked, it was a honest question, the boy looked at him. Then smirked, before walking away. The next thing the people saw Naruto heading back. Full speed.

"I came here to fight!" He shouted.

Robin barely managed to dodge the flying kick Naruto sent him, Robin got out his bo staff. Spinning it around, before bringing it to his back, and a palm up. Naruto cracked his neck, and smirked. "Nice foot work street light."

He heard a the whizzing of energy go past his head, and it was launched from Starfire, who come to Robin's side. "Two on one..." Naruto said closing his eyes, before forming a hand seal. "Seems hardly fair **kage bushin!" **The half demon announced, forming one more of himself.

Robin, and Starfire charged, while the others hung back. The half demon eyes snapped open, revealing red irises, "lets dance!" He ordered/yelled out. Robin was the first to meet him, Naruto barely dodged the multitude of bo staff strikes, jumping backwards when Robin tried to swipe him off his feet.

He felt his clone dispersed, and looked see Starfire flying right towards him, Naruto simply dodged/flowed under her movement. "Starfire, behind you!" Robin announced, before his bo staff took a kick for him.

"Damn...bro's got a leg." Beast Boy commented, before seeing Naruto become a blur of movement. Running around Robin, looking for an opening. All they saw was the boy's red tail making a after image streak in the circle he was forming around Robin, who smirked, putting his staff in the oncoming path of Naruto. Who just jumped over it, and launched himself in air.

Starfire watched as the red streak headed for her, and she got ready. Easily blocking a kick from Naruto, before trying to punch him, which almost connected, save that Naruto handed used his tail as a grapple on the girls leg.

He swung away, and then went behind her. Where he managed to land a kick, before detaching himself. The half demon landed doing a hand stand, before smirking as Robin charged him down. The boy countered the bo staff strikes, with his legs.

Grunting slightly in pain with each hit.

They backed off each other, and Starfire joined his side. Naruto smiled, having good spar, but they didn't know that. "You tired fox boy?" Robin asked, giving Naruto a nickname. The semi blonde just smirked, before forming the hand seal from earlier. Jumping into the air.

"Try this out bird brain! **Danmaku Bushin! (Barrage clone)" **Several clones formed into the air, and launched themselves at the duo of heroes, who managed to dodge. Only to see a cloud of smoke appear, when the clones dispersed.

Naruto came running out of smoke, charging at them. He had two clones by him, Robin swiftly dodged him, before they saw a green blur in the form a cheetah join in the fight. Naruto easily dodged the cheetah, and smirked as his clones went, and tackled it to the ground.

Beast Boy formed back, and slammed his hand into the ground. Naruto brought his leg down in a axle kick, and managed to dodge a Star bolt, which blew a hole in the mate. The boy smirked, before feeling his muscles tighten, and his chakra coils going to work.

Starfire launched a few more bolts of energy at him, to which Naruto channeled chakra into his hands. Managing to create a barrier where he could deflect them. He barely managed to before the barrier broke, and he collapsed onto his knee.

He was breathing hard, and then slowly his red irises faded back into their blue. The boy fell back, and started laughing. "I...I...can't believe you are good at fighting...but serious-seriously. Don't bring in the girl..." Naruto breathed out, before Robin put his hand next to his throat.

"You lose." Naruto just looked at him, before flicking him off, and then slowly got up. His eyes were heavy, the lack of chakra in his system, due to healing from yesterday...well it just made him weaker than usual.

The others got around as they're attention turned to snoring, while a smiling Naruto laid down. Sleeping on the sweaty mat, "well...that was a one eighty? The hell happened? Raven?" Cyborg watched as the other half demon had black energy in her hand.

Scanning over Naruto's body, she frowned. "he's fragmented...I detect emoticlones inside of him...though they are undiscovered." the group looked at her, and finally Beast Boy spoke up. The young lad had only one question.

"Then which one came out, just now?"

_**Inside Naruto's mind, unknown time. **_

Several dark figures looked over the fallen Naruto, and they looked at each other. Each with different colored tails, and eyes. They glared at each other, "it is my turn again!" The fully black tailed and black eye one said. The brown haired shadow simply let go of a small thread. Which slowly floated towards the shadow, and it smiled.

His teeth baring sharp canines, and menacing look. The other looked around, before one, with pink hair, and pink eyes stood up. His features though shadowed had a more childlike appearance, and it finally had enough.

"No rage, you've had enough time!" It squeaked, the said dark shadow glared at the small one, and with a menacing voice it showed it's anger to the audacity to speak against him.

"**Anata wa sukoshi ratto, anata wa basho ga nai!Te inai mōko no karada matawa kokoro ni! Anata ga shin dete kita, anata wa totemo nokoru hazu! (You little rat, you have no place! Not anymore in this body or mind! You have been dead, you should remain so!)" **The being known as Rage boomed out.

"Hey, Raging dick, leave Compassion alone! You asshole, he's right, you had way too much time already, you've corrupted our body into this...psychotic asshole!" A purple haired being said standing up, having sat down through out the outburst from Rage.

"**Watashitachi no shita, yūki, anata orokana chīsana sakuhin no gomi o hanasu!(Speak our tongue, bravery, you foolish little piece garbage!)" **The purple haired shadow just glared hard, and moved over to a crying Compassion. Squeezing his shoulder for comfort.

Rage looked at the other four there, and smirked. **"Soshite, anata no koto o sukidesuka? Chisei, kōfuku, soshite saigo node wa naku, sukunakutomo ishi. Nani ga kodomo no bickery... Kore ni anata o iu?" (And, of you love? Intellect, happiness, and last but not least will. What say you to this...bickery of children?)" **Rage turned his back to the remaining four, who were at odds.

They needed rage, hell they wanted Rage. Love was looking decayed over the years, and Intellect's drive was the gain of knowledge, which the fox inside their body allowed. Though sadly, the Kyuubi never mentioned them to their host, maybe it was the way it was meant.

Maybe even Kurama Ōtsutsuki, their demon lord, knew better to keep Rage out. Since in all rights, he has to be out, to keep the body and main persona going. Though Intellect knew this, he didn't have to like it.

Happiness had no voice, he had only murmured throughout the argue, afraid to upset Rage any further. The poor brown haired child cuddle up, afraid, unable to speak since he was muted out a long time ago.

Though one, with white hair walked towards Rage, and glared at him. "Anata ga yuiitsu no kanjō o sa rerubekida to omou baai wa, ... Zehi... Watashi o tatakau shite kudasai. (If you think you should be the only emotion, then...please by all means...fight me.)" The one known as Will, stated. Glaring hard into Rage, who merely scoffed at him.

" **Korosu orokamono no ma ni wa meiyo wa arimasen (** **There is no honor among killing fools.)." **Rage simply stated, slowly grasped the thread, before it grabbed out of his hand by Will. Who glared hard at Rage, the true shadowy figure of the group only smiled at his 'self' and chuckled.

Will took the thread, and walked over to happiness with it, the old looking shadow slowly reached up for it. Trying to grasp it, and with it Compassion came to help him. "You'd let Happiness die, for what?!" The boy yelled out.

The demonic looking shadow, Rage, just sneered. **"Fain... Watashi wa chōdo ichi-kagetsu, anata wa kono ichi-do o arukimawaru moraou, to sore wa watashi no ban wa mōichidoda. Watashi wa tonikaku kare no mottomo saiai no kanjōda.(Fine...I'll let you roam this ONE time, just ONE month, and then it's my turn once more. I am HIS most beloved emotion anyway.)" **

Happiness lightly chuckled, coughing slightly as his dull gray hair, slowly reformed into a blonde color. "T-t-thank you...I felt myself going the way of Light. He's so dry bone now, he cannot even speak."

Compassion nodded, huddling up next to Happiness. "Yeah...ever since Rage combined with Darkness, it's been a nightmare..." The others there nodded, and they heard a dark laugh, and it started to count.

"Sick bastard..." Bravery muttered, the shadows started to fall off of them. The room they were in slowly faded, but what caught their attention was that of a foreign presence inside the room. They turned to seen a leotard adorned girl staring at them.

"It's worse than I thought..." She muttered, before warping away. The emoticlones looked at each other, and finally Intellect finally voiced it.

"Okay, in all seriousness, did we just get invaded mentally without noticing?"

_**Back inside Titan's tower, med bay, 10:23a.m.**_

"So Rave, what's up?" Beast Boy asked she came back into her own body, and looked at them. The girl simply stood up, and grabbed a book she kept under her leotard. "Rave?" Beast Boy asked, seeing if he could get a response.

She started skimming through the book, looking for ways to surpass a particular emoticlones, or ways to disband combined ones, she skimmed through. Until coming towards a section in the book. She began to read it in her head. _"A clone affectus, segregavit non haerent cum , si sint eiusdem rationis. Potest autem per continuam mutationem medicinam virtutis augmento aliarum clones inside ( A clone of emotion, cannot be seperated once they're together, if they are the same nature. However, one can medicate the change by constant increase of power inside other clones)" _She read to herself, before closing the book.

"Well...that about explains it..." She dryly stated, before walking out. The other Titans looked at her.

Robin, was the first to step, "explains what?"

"It explains why he's so vile, and nasty all the time. His emotional clones Darkness and Rage have combined. Meaning he'll probably always be this way, a spoiled brat." Raven commented.

"Whoa, whoa hold it hold it. Can't you do anything, I mean you surpassed your rage. I mean c'mon Rave, isn't it at least good to have him control it?" Cyborg commented, but the girl shook her head.

"It's not the same Cyborg, if they're combined, I can't break them apart. Rage and Darkness are of the same nature, and of the same origin. Anger. To break them, is to break laws of nature." Beast Boy rolled his eyes, before looking at her.

"So which one had control at the time, he came into fight? If it was Darkness, rage, or whatever...would have tried to kill us?" Raven nodded, slightly agreeing with Beast Boy.

"I think Happiness had control of at the time, though the extant of the control to me isn't known. Right now, I am at a equal, he...he bounces around. Meaning what Emoticlone has him, pretty much garners choices subconsciously from the main persona." Raven explained, almost as if she was a teacher.

"Dude, so it's like your nevermore?" Raven nodded to Cyborgs question. Making him to a "OH" face.

BB crashed his knuckle into a open palm, and smirked. "Well lets jump in there and kick some Dark Rage ass!" Only to have Raven shake her head.

"No you idiot, then we would put our own souls at risk. I think the only reason why he didn't lash at me, or detect me for that matter was because of the bickering between the other emoticlones. I think he's every bit as powerful as my Rage...now do you remember what happens when I get too pissed off?" The green changeling backed off slightly.

"But, if the emoticlones control Naruto, without his knowledge. How come acts upon his own will of the individual?" Raven shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe it's because Will is the second strongest...and garners the most freedom. Or, that it's the dueling nature of Will and Rage that keeps his persona being just ONE. I do know, by just looking at them...they are almost like mine." BB just started to smirk before he saw Raven fume.

"It's not a good thing! It means that they're so rationally different that one answer will never be THE answer, it would always be the WRONG answer towards every other emoticlone inside. Meaning, lets say in some god awful universe I...kissed you." She said pointing towards Beast Boy who had a smirk dash across his face.

"That would be against Happiness, Intellect, and most certainly Balance. Since you would throw me off, and I forgot Passion would also be thrown off." That made Beast Boy frown slightly. The other nodded, and looked at him.

Cyborg smirked, "you know under all the bs, and all the ugly. Maybe he's not a bad guy, just a bad past." Robin rolled his eyes under his mask, that was a already stated fact. Raven walked out, and she looked at the team of teens.

"I need to investigate this further..." She said, walking out.


	10. Chapter 10

**The golden fox. **

_**Chapter eight: History lessons.**_

**歴史、非常に強力な単語に面白い与えられた名前。私たちは過去を見る方法は、道我々は将来を継承しなければならないということです。**

**のため、最終的に****...****私たちは私たちの父のが行われていることを、子供である。**

**Rekishi, hijō ni kyōryokuna tango ni omoshiroi ataerareta namae. Watashitachi wa kako o miru hōhō wa,-dō wareware wa shōrai o keishō shinakereba naranai to iu kotodesu. No tame, saishūtekini... Watashitachiha watashitachi no chichi no ga okonawa rete iru koto o, kodomodearu.**

_History, a funny given name, to a very powerful word. The way we see the past, is that the way we shall inherit the future. _

_For, in the end...we are the children, that our father's made. _

_**Teen Titans west tower, two weeks later, ops room. 8:00p.m.**_

Robin was sitting at the ops table late at night, the one moment of goodness two weeks ago with Naruto had became a sort of running thing. Every now, and then he'd revert back into his evil ways. Cussing out Beast Boy, and Raven. Oh especially Raven, since 'he' had 'discovered' her infiltration.

Most days he was quiet, and other days he'd never shut up. Which is why Robin became motivated, and his motivation was the discovery of those who had harmed Naruto in the past. Seeing if he could pull records from that crime.

Which he was currently doing, while Naruto went on a night op with Cyborg. The tin man was the so called 'muscle' of the team. Which was dubbed surprisingly by Naruto, though he had called himself the 'sly tongue' of the group. Cyborg needless to say, began the argument, asking if Naruto ever had a girlfriend.

The now, newly dyed redhead just flicked him off. Which was becoming a running gag.

Robin chuckled at this, but then frowned as he hit a security wall in the JDF crime database. He just smirked, and made a quick call. He brought the communicator to his ear, and gave a sort of evil smirk to the computer screen.

"Hey there Bentley, how have you been."

"_Robin, mi ami! I've been very well, how have you been?" _

"Yeah Bentley, I calling in the favor you owe me."

"_Ah yes, si favor. You have need of my skills that kill as they say in America?" _

"Haha, maybe, well actually. Do you still have you Cerilium chip? The one you 'burrowed' from my mentor?"

"_Oh oh, Robin, you asking me to do a fully remote hack? Now, we must be getting into something as I say doux."_

"Yes, it would be sweet if you had me access the JDF crime database, I'm trying to search for some clues."

"_Send me the link...and Robin..."_

"Yes?"

"_Hope you like music!" _

_**France, unknown location inside Paris. The same time.**_

"_Drop that bass!" _A loud booming boom box sounded inside a large room. On the end chair, in front of five computer sat a man with spiky green hair. He had a lot of monster energy drinks right by him, and his eyes had a unnatural cybernetic appearance to them.

The man banged his head to the music. Beginning to type rapidly onto the keyboards in front him, he was smiling as his eyes traced multiple signals. "Alrighty then, JDF, lets see if you so powerful techno bullshit got something on my Cerilium chips." The man said, taking a swig of monster energy.

The computer screens all went black, and he lit a cigar. Smoking it as he started to calm his nerves, and he continued to type on the keyboard. "Okay, okay Robin give me a few minutes. Japanese definitely know their shit on defensive countermeasures.

The man watched as his computer flashed red, before he hit enter on the computer. "Motherfuckers, how about we upload something to keep you busy. You are breaking my heart after all, time for some LOVE bugs." The man said, as he uploaded the virus, and started to scan through the codes it was sending back.

The communicator by him started to blink, and he answered. "Hey Batman, sup? Oh, nothing much, doing a thing." He started while focusing typing out codes on the third computer. Trying to hack into the base of operations. So he could send over the access codes to Robin.

"_Cyber Wolf, we've had this discussion. You work for the league only."_

"Oh no man, chill, it's all good. Besides, your apprentice called in a favor I owed. I am hacking into the JDF crime data base files as we speak."

"_He's searching for answers to his newest team members past...probably get a leg up on getting to know him...smart." _

"Come now Batman, mi doux ami. You don't hand out compliments, in that case, you should have this discussion in person."

"_Sorry Wolf, I'm working a case, but I'm sure you could help me out when you are done." _

"Does the moon rise in the night, that's not a problem...hang on a second."

Cyber wolf hung up the phone, and looked as a computer flashed red. It was the fifth one. "Stupid cocksuckers, blah!" He insulted as he hit a few keys, and enter. The screen hit green, marking a prime code gained, and he sent it to the Titan's Tower West.

"One down, four to go, come Bentley Laurent, you got this. You're a master hacker, the best of the best. Anonymous gets training by you, you kick ass, be it American, Japanese, German, or Chinese. You got this, you got this." He said rapidly switching between the four computers.

The second monitor flashed, and it was green. This was a double edged sort moment. He quickly sent the number to the Titans, and smirked as the three remaining computers started to flash. Indicating a possible software lock, Cyber wolf quickly bounced between chairs, all the while picking up the energy drink by the popper with his mouth. Swigging as much as he could down. He spat it to the ground.

His skull necklace bounced against his neck. He breathed hard, and fast as the third monitor went green. Sending the code to the tower. The two remaining monitors were bounced between the man, who was sweating heavily from the movement.

The last two went green, and he finally smiled as he launched counter viruses. One containing a binary message code. That's when Cyber wolf went into a speaking fit, while throwing his hands into the air. As if praising God.

"_01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100111 01101111 01110100 00100000 01101000 01110101 01101110 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100001 00100000 01000010 01101001 01110100 01100011 01101000 00100001 00001010 00101101 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100110 01110101 01100011 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00101110 00100000. You just got hounded bitch, by the man fucking your mother. _Hahahahahaha!_"_ He laughed like a lunatic as the messaged appeared on his screen.

_**Back at the Titan's tower, same time. Ops room. **_

"_Haahahahaa!" _

"Bentley...?"

"_Hahahahaha, uh hmm, sorry Bird boy. You should be good to go, it's just...that was so much fun. I hope Batman has another one of these, because I got to do something really quick for him. Is there anything you need?"_

"Nope, not at this time, stay out of trouble Bent, because I'll be sure to hit you hard if you don't."

"_Oh mi dear ami, you wouldn't know where to start."_

The communicator turned off, and Robin watched as the ops screen flashed several times. The screen then said "Access granted" before going into a large nexus on various crimes. Ranging from Murder, to Arson.

Robin looked at the search options, so he could narrow it down, and quickly went to work. "Okay, lets narrow you down to crimes ten years ago, at the least. Good." Robin said, as he watched the computer narrow the results.

Reported, and unreported crimes. They numbered still in the millions, but the fact he narrowed it down from hundreds of millions. Then he'd been just more happy with what he had right now. So he started typing again.

"Murder, or Rape. Between two thousand and five, and two thousand seven. Search inside the any near coastal cities, towns, and villages." Robin told the computer as he typed, and soon several hundred cases appeared in the database.

"Damn..." Was the only thing he could say, then his communicator went off.

"Yo?"

"_Robin, it's that group of villains again man, Naruto's in hot pursuit. I'm currently down, one of them, the little guy launched a EMP grenade at me. I'm currently...um...a little stopped up." _

"Right, I'll send Starfire, and Raven out. Beast Boy is doing a stake out at the moment, but I'll send him a communication on the location."

"_What about you dude?!" _

"Currently busy!"

_**Jump City, a few minutes later, with Naruto. **_

Naruto was leaping over rooftops, pursuing the criminals. "Get back here you motherfuckers!" He shouted, still pissed at the loss last time. The group looked behind them as they looked towards the roofs, "damn dude is like stink on shit!" One eye said, running with the pink haired girl known as Jinx.

"Your telling me, sheesh...Mammoth, knock him out!" Jinx ordered, the large red head man stopped, and jumped to attack Naruto. Only to find that child was ready for him this time, and jumped back. Avoiding his superpower punch.

Naruto landed on the street, and dashed past traffic in his pursuit. The redhead quickly got some wire out, and a kunai. He looped it around a minute, before tossing it into the air, and jumping with it.

As he neared the zenith of the jump, he grabbed the knife. He aimed carefully, and threw it. The wire fluttered in the wind, before it came wrap around a pole in front of the escaping criminals. Naruto managed to activate his chakra enhanced legs, and speed past them.

Just in time to form a trip wire with it. Which caught the One eyed teen, and Private H.I.V.E. Naruto felt something, akin to flame nearing his skin. He dodged as Gizmo tried to taze him. The boy jumped backwards as he saw a fire hydrant explode.

Dodging how it shot for him when it did, he watched as the girls hands crackled with pink energy. The street lamp above him exploded, showering his area with glass, if it had not been dodged, probably would have caused a severe cuts.

Mammoth rejoined his team at this point, and Naruto glared at them. "Can't catch me off guard again bitches...this time I win." The boy spoke with authority, he formed a cross hand sign with his fingers.

"Mammoth, beat the hell outta him!" She yelled, the redhead charged at the his fellow redheaded enemy. Naruto smirked, before forming three clones by him. They charged at the redheaded giant, and each easily dodged him.

Having trained with a bot in the Titan's tower, Naruto knew how to dodge fast heavies like this guy. The clones each caught a fist, the original came from behind, and back flipped over the man. He quickly did a second flip, which made his foot crash into the man's chin. Making him stumble back.

He felt a presence behind him, easily blocked a shield strike from Private H.I.V.E. The redhead, sent his leg into the shield, making the bee lookalike skid backwards. Naruto got into a four point stance, and crossed his arms.

His tail waving wildly. He felt his clones disperse at the moment, and knew Mammoth was charging to side. So quickly he jumped, and landed on the large man's shoulder. He wrapped his thighs around the man's neck, "choke hold bitch!"

The man struggled under the half demon's grasp, before Naruto felt something whiz past him. A dart. It was full of a clear fluid, and he looked to see the source was from Gizmo. Who was 'walking' towards him with his exoskeleton pack out.

Naruto pulled backwards, making the man take the full brunt of a concussion grenade explosion. The younger redhead jumped off the man as he started to fall over. Once again landed on all fours, only to stand up. His arms crisscrossed.

"**Taijutsu sutairu no kitsune no ken! (Taijutsu style fox fist!)" **Red energy poured into Naruto's hands as his claws grew, Gizmo extended Tazer mods from his exo arms, and began to charge at Naruto.

The two boy clashed as claw met metal. Naruto swiftly dodging the faster than normal strikes of the arms, only to see Gizmo grab a grenade launcher from his pack, and aim it right at him. Naruto watched in slow motion as a grenade came out. Gizmo jumping back at the same time.

Faster than the human eye could follow, Naruto's tail smacked the grenade away, into a nearby empty which exploded. He felt the ground shake, and he looked down to see it cracking. The girl of their team had her hands extended.

The boy quickly rolled forwards, avoiding the opened pit. He looked towards her, and charged. Gizmo was quick to switch out the grenades into the launched, and fired a flash bang. The redhead almost reached Jinx, before the grenade went off.

Blinding him, while also him hear a screeching noise. He rolled on the ground as his ears bled a little bit, "cocksucker..." he muttered, before feeling a hard kick into the gut. He was sent flying into a building, where he left a impression.

"_**Up kit!" **_

Naruto got up, just in time to avoid a shield stab from the bee looking member. "Bastard..." He said, swirling around the boy. He quickly grabbed him, and threw him into the wall. Where kicked his leg in.

Making Private H.I.V.E scream.

The sound of rushing air made Naruto turn his attention to a rocket flying at him. "Fuck..." was all he could get out, before the missle was enveloped in a black energy. Making it stop midair, then it was thrown into the air.

The sound of the boom made many of the civilians watching the fight run away. Naruto backed off one of the criminals, and turned to see Raven hover in. She landed in front of him, she was then joined by Starfire.

"Naruto, are you perhaps injured?" Starfire asked, he shook his head. They formed up, and watched as the group of five villains, now four formed up as well.

"Well well, looks like we got Teen losers here." Gizmo shouted, Naruto growled out, still having trouble with his ears. He could hear a screeching sound still, but tried to ignore. Though his rage was starting to boil over. They watched as a helicopter came down, and sent down a ladder. "Don't let them get away!" Raven ordered.

Naruto was the first to act, and quickly picked his two targets, the one known as Mammoth, and Jinx. Raven charged at Gizmo, and Starfire hit one eye hard. Firing off her star bolts, and such. The One eyed villainous teen countered by firing bubble like explosives at her.

Naruto managed to cause the two he wanted form up again him, he swiftly dodged Jinx's strikes, and Mammoths attempts to hit him. He grabbed Jinx's hand, and pulled her towards him, where he almost headbutted her.

Only to have Mammoth grab his hair, and sling him towards a building. Where he corrected himself, and formed three clones by his side. **"Kurōn danmaku!** **(Clone barrage!)" **The clones jumped with him, forming three more copies each. Totaling twelve.

The extra eight smashed into Mammoth, who only managed to disperse two, they held him down as Naruto stepped into the air, and flipped forwards, and pointed his leg down. **" Neirudoraiba danmaku! (Nail drop barrage!)" **The clones shouted with the original as they to jumped into the air.

Only for two of them to get blasted by pink energy. Making them malform, and disperse. However, the original, and his clone managed to smash into Mammoth with their feet. His irises turned red as he saw the man cough up blood.

" _**Kare o korosu (Kill him)" **_A darker voice than the Kyuubi spoke, Naruto shook his head. Snapping out of the trance of the blood, he palmed the man in the face, throwing a elbow in for good measure.

He then felt a surge of pain spread through his body as the horned hair girl shocked with her pink lightning. "G-g-g-g-g-god-dd-d-dd-d-damn it!" Naruto shouted, his bolted jerked about from the pain, and he rolled off Mammoth, who was out cold.

He turned to face Jinx, and smirked. His hands came up, and grabbed her head. Making her stutter, before he pulled her into his head. Making her stumble back, and scream in torrents of pain. Naruto didn't fair much better, he rubbed his own head.

Slowly getting up, almost limping. "Damn it woman, you have a hard head!" He shouted.

"Go to hell asshole!" She shouted, before taking a grenade Gizmo out, and threw it at him.

Naruto grabbed the grenade, and threw it up in the air, before shrouding himself with a chakra barrier, and as the explosive did as man made it do. He charged at her, most of the shrapnel being blocked, save a piece which lodged itself inside of his leg.

He stumbled as he ran, getting a fist to his face. His nose broke, making blood drip down his face, she had some of it on her hand. Most of chakra was now focusing on healing, which was quickly being accomplished.

He barely dodged a bolt of pink lightning, which narrowly avoided him. The girl was getting ready to blast him again, only to have black energy wrap around her hand. "What the hell!" She screeched, only to have a trash bin crash into her. Knocking her into a building.

Naruto coughed a little bit of blood up as he got up, red chakra started to flow out of him. He saw Mammoth get up, and charge at his savior, Raven. Who was focused on holding down the green eye kitten. He acted fast, and quickly grabbed some wire out of pouch.

Mammoth was focused on hitting Raven, he didn't notice the red blur heading for him. He did when he felt a strong fist connect with his face, and make him stumble. Naruto threw wire around the man, only for him to break out of it.

"Shit..." Naruto began, only to get back to back with Raven.

"Cyborg should be on his way..." She dryly said, bored about having to hold down the pink haired girl in front of her.

"Better tell Tin man get here soon. Wait, you hear that?" Naruto said, hearing the sound of sirens flood his ears.

"Yes...bout time."

They then heard the clanging of metal land by them. Naruto recognized it as a grenade. He grabbed Raven, and threw into a building, before jumping away from the blast. Barely escaping the shrapnel.

Mammoth however, wasn't as lucky, he had shards embedded inside of his arm. Which made him hold it in pain, Naruto landed on him, and brought his hand up. He just needed this second to complete his technique, and it'd be all done for this guy.

A blue ball of energy began to form, only for a pink bolt to hit it. Naruto watched as it disfigured, before blowing up, literally, in his face. Making him fall of the man, and hard onto the ground. He saw the girl blast Raven, before running over to Mammoth.

To which she looked back at Naruto, who had a massive cut on his face. Which was bleeding, she smirked. "Hexed twice, bitch." The blonde promptly passed out soon after, the last thing he was hearing was the sound of Starfire.

"_Friend Raven, Naruto, are you the dead?" _

_**Titan's Tower, ops room, a hour later. **_

Robin had heard that Raven, and Naruto, along with Cyborg were taken to the medical bay. Cyborg having just rewired himself, so he could walk. He managed to make plans with Robin to get the two half demons back on their feet.

Robin however, was busy at the moment, looking up hundreds of cases. Looking for one name, Isarabi. Which by the way, apparently though unique in name, was common in some coastal villages, and towns.

Which meant around a few hundred cases to look through, and so far Robin was still trying to limit down the search. He tried searching a particular parts of Japan, even combining the two classes of crimes. Rape and Murder, together. Still it didn't really the limit search down much.

These were actually the unsolved cases, where the people walked. Robin slightly understood why Naruto was so pissed off all the time about Japan, they weren't hardly making a dent inside this area of crime.

Which was sad, because Naruto had become a byproduct of their laziness in doing so.

Finally, he came to a case. Which was back in early two thousand and five. The case being a brutal gang rape, and murder of a woman, by the name of Isarabi Yurushi. Who owned a small house inside the fishing city of Higashimatsushima.

He decided to bring up the file, since Naruto had even stated that he grew up always near water. Which meant a coastal city. So without further adieu he brought up the information. What was displayed made him sick a little.

Since it showed her dead body.

"**Name: **Yurushi Isarabi

**Date of Birth (DOB): **1983, 12, 24

**Date of Death (DOD) **2005, 1, 23

**Cause of death: **Internal drama near vaginal region causing internal bleeding, blunt force drama, gunshot wound to the head. The latter being the kill blow.

**Occupation: **Fishermen, Waitress at Kukuama Diner.

**Languages known to speak: **Japanese, and English.

**Case History: **Unsolved.

**Investigator: **Fujin Yakahama.

**Notes**

_Evidence suggest forced entry, via a crowbar inside the door frame. Victim was cooking at the time, fish on a skillet, which burned for the reasons of being left there for around three hours. Evidence concludes that their was at least six others inside the home. Five adult, one none human._

_Urine samples conclude the D.N.A of the none human to be a match to a boy, known as Naruto. Who went missing from Okonoshia Orphanage at age three, and should be found immediately. _

_Paper Documents reveal that victim had garnered deeds to make Naruto her soul heir, and child by law. Since, later medical exams proven that she could not have children. Any searches for one Naruto Yurushi have not been successful. _

_Japanese Defense Force Investigation Department for Homicide (JDFIDH) took over in 2005, 9, 19. All evidence was taken with them, as a result. A massive shadow hunt began for Naruto Yurushi. All birth records of every civilian named Naruto was checked as well, and current residence. _

_No trace was found. _

_The five other people inside the residence were four male, and one female. D.N.A backgrounds have come up with no trace as to the assailants identities. Nor, any good guess of age. This marks the one of very few cases that are unsolved by the JDFIDH. _

_The city has since been placed under more operative control."_

Robin frowned, before looking over at a list of suspects, and suspected motives.

"_Isarabi has been found to have been in contact with various criminals through out the city. One such criminal was linked to a crime family, though any evidence since then has turned up a 'dry river' in the sense of nothing. _

_Later the JDFIDH attempted to make a psychological profile of the men, and women responsible. Coming up with a list of three hundred suspects, but once again no leads. _

_Case was closed 2012, 10, 10"_

Robin shook his head, and finally looked at the photos. She was beautiful, even through all the blood that tattered her face, and she had a small smile on her face in death. Maybe because Naruto got out before the killing blow, or he may have thought she was already dead.

"So she was alive when they shot her." Robin muttered aloud, only to hear something that made him snap around. Standing there was Starfire, who was looking at the pictures with some disgust. She almost had some tears welling in her eyes.

"Robin is that why you've been gone from the team this day?" She asked, he nodded.

He turned his chair to her, and sighed. "I can now understand why he hates the JDF, they gave up...like...I don't know. They didn't even call a hero in to look at it. Hell, even my mentor Batman would've jumped at it..." Starfire nodded, and went over to him. He was so downcast at this information.

"Friend Robin, you should not be sad, for it's not your fault. But, Naruto should at least be put at ease that others agree with him." Robin shook his head, and then looked.

"We made a promise to not look up his history, this is breaking it. We've made a headway with him, so let's not destroy it. So let's not ruin okay?" She nodded, before looking at the dead woman in the photo.

"One might say, her final mission as a mother, was getting her son away from it..." She said, and Robin nodded, and slowly turned off the monitor, and thus going back to the neutral page. He nodded so more, and then smiled.

"_He'll be fine...you better believe that one miss..." _


	11. Chapter 11

**The golden fox. **

_**Chapter ten: Mice and men.**_

***updates start for the next two days after this chapter***

**マウスの物語は、男性のそれのようなものです。彼らは、それらに対して移す全て乗り越えられないオッズに対して生き残るために戦った。**

**最終的にはそう****...****柔和は世界を受け継いでいる。常に保護しなければならないけれども強い。**

**Mausu no monogatari wa, dansei no sore no yōna monodesu. Karera wa, sorera ni taishite utsusu subete norikoe rarenai ozzu ni taishite ikinokoru tame ni tatakatta. Saishūtekini wa sō... Nyūwa wa sekai o uketsuide iru. Tsuneni hogo shinakereba naranaikeredomo tsuyoi.**

_The story of mice, is like that of men. They fought to survive against every insurmountable odds placed against them. _

_So in the end...the meek have inherited the world. Though the strong shall always protect. _

_**Jump City, two days later, 2:34a.m. Small music store.**_

Nothing stirred in the night, so no one would notice a little mouse. Except this mouse was a cloaked human, inside of a white cloak, laid purple eyes. They laid upon the many selections inside the store.

The store had been closed earlier that night, but still the mouse wanted something. What he wanted, he'd get. Slowly he looked over the selections, looking for several 'good music' disks. He finally found one in the form of Foo Fighters. Which he pocketed.

But, this mouse had another little plan. He wanted something else, and soon he crawled his way to the backroom. There he came upon the safe, and smirked under his mask. "Bingo." he squeaked, and pointed his hand at the lock.

Sand, coming out of a pouch he had, formed a key. He slowly manipulated it to slowly enter the lock, and harden it once it formed around it. He gave a twist with his palm, and slowly the lock came unhinged.

The safe opened, and there he discovered a fair amount of cash. Around two hundred, maybe three. So he quickly reached in with the sand, pocketing it so his fingers could not be traced. His purple eyes started to change.

What once purple, became a pale green. A indication of psionic activity. Slowly he got up, and started to head for the door. When he exited the building, he looked up. Holding up the money, to which a pink haired girl landed in front of him.

"Good job Iyanrin, you do us a good image. Since you passed your test, you can be in my group." The girl stated, and as they started walking away. The boy removed his hood, and showed red hair, and painted eye lids.

"Thank you Jinx...I hope father Blood will approve of me..."

_**Titan Tower, Basement, 4:00a.m.**_

Several clones fought Naruto, who was trying to pace his body faster. He had just got out of recovery, and back to training. _"still weak need more power!" _Naruto exclaimed in head, taking a blow to the face by a clone.

He grappled the said clone, broke it's arm, before kicking in the back. Making it disperse. Naruto felt another of his clones feet clash into his side, which made him stumble. He quickly countered, and lowered onto his knee. Allowing two clones to soar past him, where he grabbed the third one by the neck, and slammed him into the ground.

He palmed that one in the face, making it disperse. Naruto Uzumaki was trying to mimic how Robin fought a week ago, his martial arts. Which he did not have, nor any formal training in melee combat.

The two other clones came back, working in sync to throw Naruto off, he could tell by their red eyes that Kurama was inside of them. Attempting to move faster Naruto channeled chakra throughout his body to keep up.

It was just barely enough.

He managed to sweep a clone of its feet, but when he faced back around. The other clone had it's knee ready to drive into the poor lad's already bruised face. He blocked the knee, only to get a kick in the gut from the fallen clone.

"_**Naruto..."**_

"_**You need to act faster.**_

"_**Your reflexes are key." **_

"_**Do not forget the Kitsune way." **_

Naruto nodded, and jumped backwards. Getting on all fours, and raising up with his arms crisscrossed. The two clones formed more clones, some of them holding knifes. _**"We come..." **_The Kurama controlled clone said, charging at Naruto.

The redhead managed to dodge the others by rolling to the side, and there he grabbed two knives laying on the ground. He reversed grip them, managing to counter a slash from one of the other clones. Dispersing it with a stab to the gut.

Naruto rolled backwards, his shirt getting slashed by another clone. He stripped the torn fabric off, and quickly threw a knife into the clone. Before instinct started to take over, and he reached behind himself. Intent on grabbing a clone's hair.

Which he succeeded in doing, before he pulled down. Making the clone smash it's face in. He felt his eye change color, and looked around. He was surrounded his wounds already healing rapidly, he growled out loud.

He charged at the other clones, dodging to the left as they each threw knives. The half demon came to their backs, and slashed the middle on in the back of the neck. It dispersed immediately, allowing him to use it's smoke to close the gap on the other two to the left.

He slammed his palm into the first one, making him take flight in a short distance into the air, and when the other one tried to kick him. He grabbed it, and slammed it's body down into the ground. His eyes started to go black where the whites were.

Slowly, he felt this power surging through him. Only for him to suddenly feel a jolt of pain spread through him. Snapping him out of it, which made him fall to his knees. _**"We're done for today Naruto, please meditate to relax." **_The black inside of his scrella started to die down.

The blonde did as ordered, and slowly entered his meditative state.

"_Wh-what?! Come on I just started to feel more powerful, why did you just stop it!" _

"_**You were going to hurt yourself, handicap yourself with a lack of chakra. I recommend that you slowly back off for a moment. Because next week is your final week probation. We wouldn't to suddenly go off due to a lack of sleep...and fuck it up right?" **_

"_Right...so, is there anything I can do to pass the time. I almost got the Rasangan down pat. Just needs some fine tuning you know." _

"_**Hehehe, well, if you should ask. When you get your chakra control up more, along with your reserves. I think Elemental training will be in order." **_

"_Wait, I can bend elements?" _

"_**Yes kit, it's very unique to, but it wasn't rare from the time I came from. Many of my people could do it, in fact it was rarer to not be able. I remember my older student now, his blonde hair swirling around from a shuriken wind he would create...truly still burns me ire he turned down my deal..." **_

"_What deal, and a shuriken of wind...that sounds fucking bad ass!" _

"_**That's another story for another time kit, but in honesty. I can sense your soul, and unlike my former student. You do not possess a high affinity for just wind. You possess it for Water, and Fire as well." **_

"_Affinity?" _

"_**Meaning your soul is more in tune to the music of that particular chakra. Eons ago, I too thought chakra was that to bend to masters will, but no it has it's own rhythm and music. Like wavelengths." **_

"_So...the different the wavelength...the different the element. Right?"_

"_**Precisely, think of it is like a dancing motion. Fire being rigid, and strong. Where as Water is free flowing, and smooth. Earth in context is the opposite of both, un-moving. Wind being free to move about, and has no set pattern." **_

"_Cool, so did your old student master them all?" _

"_**Yes, even Lightning, which I forgot about...do to some rough history with that element."**_

"_Oh what history?" _

"_**Well, while I was teaching him, he got into a fight...and got stabbed through the chest with a Lightning technique."**_

"_So is that how he died?" _

"_**Oh Gods no, he didn't die that easily. That brat wouldn't roll over, and die like some little human would. He was in our tongue, Saikyō ryōshu (The strongest Lord)." **_

"_So he was...the strongest of you? I thought you the Lord of Fox kin was the strongest, so wouldn't that make you his studen-" _

" _**" Anata baka gaki, watashi wa mottomo kyōryokuna akuma no ryōshu gozen. Watashi wa anata ga omou, sonogo wa nai yowai gozen, chōdo! Watashi wa kare no mottomo kyōryokuna jutsu kare o toriharawa watashi wa kare o oshiete kurenakatta to iu imide wa arimasendeshitanode!("You idiot brat, I am the most powerful demon lord. I am not weaker then you think, and just because I was doesn't mean I didn't teach him! I tought him his most powerful jutsu!" )" **_

"_Anba wa son'nani anata ga watashi ni zutsū o ataeru tsumori sakebu shinaide kudasai! (Kurama please don't yell so much your going to give me a headache!)" _

"_**Grrr, the only half demon I care for, and he makes such insult...hehehe, just like old times." **_

"_Haha, very funny, look old timer. I think I need to sleep now...so..." _

"_**I know...time to sleep..." **_

_**Near the border between Tennessee, and Kentucky. 3:23p.m.**_

A lone man walked along the path of a river, where he stopped to take a sip of water. He had red hair, with red face paint. He had no upper shirt, baring his tanned flesh. He wore leather pants, and carried a bow with him.

By him was the spirit of a wolf, along with the spirit of a hawk. He looked at them, and smiled. "Hello forest spirits, how may a serve thee?" The man bowed into the water, the spirits looked at him, before nudging their heads for him to follow.

The man got up, and began to follow them. He used his walking stick to help him keep balance as he walked onto the steep hillside. He soon entered the cave, where his ancient ancestors, the Ukaki tribe took hold of in the bids of survival during the old times.

He entered the cave to see a man standing there, dressed inside a suit and tie. "Hello Waya, been a long time." The man said, turning to see the Native American tribesmen. He had a long sleek haircut, and wore sunglasses.

The Native American looked at him, and frowned. "Richard Valentine, I told you to never call upon me again...for you know that I'll shall never do your work again." The man nodded, and then smiled.

"I haven't come here to ask for your help, but I came here to congratulate you on your efforts. My Government is not too happy with your sabotage of this forest lands...and even scaring away potential buyers." The man taking off his sunglasses, revealing a set of green eyes.

The Native smirked with pride, and looked at the man. "So what have you come seeking? For I have nothing to give to you...and never shall I use my powers in the name of this Government again. Not after Ghost." His smirk went away at the mention of a friend he served with.

"I understand, Ghost was...a bit unstable. So, you had no choice. I actually came here to give you a heads up, that the Young Justice League is looking for teachers. I offered your name, and the main league sent me here." Waya nodded his head, and motioned for the man to continue.

Richard put his glasses back on, and smiled. "They want someone to teach survival, and archery. Along with hunting should they get sent to heavily forested area, or get lost inside the said forest. I came here in good faith of the league...not in...past friendships."

The man nodded, and looked at him in the eyes through the sunglasses. "When do I need to leave?" Richard nodded, and motioned for him to follow. A large helicopter equipped with a cloaking device came into view.

"You can set out for Mount Justice in a few hours. Is there anything you need?" The man nodded, and put two fingers towards his mouth as he whistled, and smiled as a woman wearing the same type of clothing, with of course having a top on came out of the bush.

"This is my wife Salali, she has been helping me since...Ghost." The man nodded, and then beckoned them onto the helicopter. She took her husbands hands, and then smiled. Richard then got a message over his earpiece.

He frowned, "sorry Waya, we're heading towards another place."

_**Titans Tower West, two hours later, ops room. **_

Robin was on the communication link with Bentley, who was yawning at the moment. "So Bentley, did you manage to relocate?" The man on the other end just screamed into the head piece Robin held.

"_Hell fucking yeah I did, I'm in the space tower bitches...I guess you could say this my next step to becoming the first Cyber Hero. Hahaha, my god, that is ridiculous..." _

"I see, well that's good to here. So have you managed to crack into what I wanted?"

"_Actually no, strangely Uzumaki Naruto records got screwed tighter than misers purse on the subject of charity...meaning unless you walk your ass to Japan, there is no way of getting it." _

"I see, well I guess I'll keep trying to see if I can reach out to any of my Japanese contacts, maybe one of them works for the JDF now. So we'll have a mole, something is not sitting right about the organization."

"_Yeah mi ami, I did a recent check. They had over one hundred thirty arrest of Meta humans, and such. Like their rounding them up, and putting them on the 'list' where they either say Join the league like Naruto, or go to jail." _

"Yeah...but why the sudden crackdown? I know Japan has a problem with Meta human criminals, but the brutality of their lock down strategy seems a bit..."

"_Forceful?" _

"_Then you are going to hate this part, the ones that they caught having no record, without useful powers were locked up." _

"What?!"

"_Yeah man, I known, something is off, their listed under criminal. Though I can't seem whom, or what they are." _

"Thanks Bentley on the update, hey by the way did you enjoy the trip up?"

"_Fuck you, seriously Robin...I hate jetting across space." _

"Okay, Okay calm down, calm down. Anyway I got to go. Sleepy head just woke up."

"_Okay Robin, listen though I sent this to Batman, he'll be discussing this with others tonight." _

"Alright, bye."

He shut off the communicator as a mop of red hair rounded the corner. He was yawning, with it a swallowing of a pill, which was meant to help with pain. Since his ears had been damaged slightly in the last battle.

"Morning...Bird boy." Naruto casually said, walking over to the fridge, and popping open a can of cherry soda. Which he slowly nursed, and looked around. "Hey...where is everyone?" He asked, and Robin turned to him.

"They're out on missions right now, Starfire and Raven are taking the docks. Beast Boy and Cyborg got the central city. We were supposed to stay here for a little bit, before heading out. Though it seems relatively clear for today." Robin said shrugging, Naruto nodded. Still nursing the soda.

He sat in a chair, and leaned back. "So hows your ears doing?"

"They're in a hell of lot of pain, but I'll live." Naruto responded, deciding to chug a little bit of the soda.

"I see, so tell me Naruto...do you think you'd be a good fit here?" The boy looked at him, before shaking his head.

"Not really, I mean don't get me wrong...I've calmed down, but my methods are more brutal then yours. In someways you'll come to respect them, others you'll come to fear them." Robin chuckled slightly, before he pointed at Naruto.

"You remind too much of Logan, you know wolverine from the Marvel Comics." Naruto eyes widened slightly at the jibe, before he grumbled something about talking traffic lights.

The two boys looked at each other for a moment, "So any word on that pink haired bitch?"

"Yes, and no, we've tracked down their info with my contacts. But, as to their location...nope." Naruto lightly gripped the can harder.

"So what your saying we can't find them?" Robin nodded, before he saw Naruto roll his eyes.

"Fucking perfect..." The boy wonder, nudged him with his foot.

"Cheer up man, trust me, it's not like we win all the time. I mean, we have days. Though as for this ragtag team of villains...they do need to be stopped." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, which is why I am not sitting around here..." He said, before getting up.

_**Jump City, near central courthouse, 6:45p.m.**_

"Dude this is so boring!" Beast Boy shouted, walking with his best friend on patrol. The other man agreed with a nod, and as they walk they felt a sense that NOTHING was happening today. The duo team of knuckle heads kept walking around.

Beast Boy then had hearts explode from his eyes, metaphorically of course, when they came around a corner to see two hot girls walking down the street. "Beast Boy..." Cyborg began, and Beast boy had the biggest blush possible for a guy.

"Oh yeah...screw this...I'mma gonna get me a date, and head to the movies." Cyborg nodded, and decided to walk with him. He watched as BB sleeked his hair backwards, and headed into an alleyway. Where he took off his costume, and revealed clothing he had underneath.

A messed up T-shirt, but it was common for many of the 'hunks' to wear it, with black jeans. Cyborg looked at him, as if he had grown a second head. "Dude...when do you ever where other clothing?" The boy looked at him smirking.

"Well, I always keep a pair on hand, but I never seen a reason until now." He purred as the girls past the alleyway, and looked at his friend. "Okay, lets play it cool." The changeling said, and they walked out of the alleyway.

Cyborg decided to put on his hat, which was a Red Sox's baseball cap. Though as far as anything else, he really didn't have clothing except his armor. The duo of teenage hormone driven boys came up to the girls, "hows it going sweetie?" Beast Boy said to a girl with dark brown hair, and a light tan.

She turned around, she had a pair beautiful brown eyes. "Whoa, it's a Titan." The girl said, they looked at the changeling, with similar looks they had given them. The changeling wiggled his eyes brows slightly, before he offered his hand out.

"Wanna hang out for a little bit." The boy slightly quipped, they looked at each other before nodding. Beast Boy had a little chibi of himself dancing around, well that had to all change now didn't it?

No sooner than the girls said yes, gunshots were heard. The duo looked at each other with similar looks. "You've got to be pulling my leg here..." Beast Boy whined, and then morphed into a cheetah, which started to run.

Cyborg started to move, but then he turned around. "Could we perhaps get your numbers?" He said, the girls shrugged, and started to write down on a piece of paper their cell numbers, and the Titan metal man just snatched them. While waving goodbye.

"Still got a chance..." He said, before using his jet pack.

_**Near the gunshots. **_

Naruto was already above a building overlooking the escape vehicle, the man each held pistols. The driver started the car as they entered the back, bags full of 'hard earned' money. The redhead glared slightly, and looked towards his side.

"You got an explosive?" Naruto asked, and Robin nodded. The Boy wonder waited for them to be fully entered, before he threw a bird-a-rang with an explosive mod attached to it. The said bird-a-rang then exploded making the vehicle useless.

Naruto jumped down, and used his momentum to crash through the windshield, where he used his tail to choke the driver out. The two other man came running out of the truck, only for one of them to get hit by a electrified bird-a-rangs.

Which made him pass out on the spot.

The last man glared at Robin and brought his gun up. Only for a knife to come sailing into his hand, making him drop the firearm. Naruto slowly walked out of the drivers side vehicle, draggin the man he had encompassed with his tail. He was screaming "help!" Along the way.

Naruto came to a stop by the man who was holding his bloody hand, and he looked at Naruto. "Our master is not going to take this lightly demon!" The boy smirked, now the man had truly fucked up.

He watched as the man grabbed the knife, and tried to stab him. The redhead deflected the knife strike, and grabbed the man's arm. Robin decided to look away, before he heard a snap, followed by a scream. "You just fucked up bitch..." Naruto muttered, before dropping the man that was inside the coils of his tail.

The man watched as the tail came up, "tell me whose your master?" Naruto asked, but the audible clap a large round firing weapon sounded throughout the block. Making many civilians run, Naruto looked towards the directing. Seeing a orange masked, who who was holding a rifle. A barret .50 cal. The redhead looked down to the man he was about to 'ask' and found his brain matter scattered across the ground.

Naruto looked back up to see the man gone, and started to make a pursuit. Only here a beeping noise, it was coming from the man's dead body. "What the fuc.." His eyes suddenly opened, and he moved to grab Robin.

Only to picked up by a green cheetah, and he watched as Robin got picked up by a jet packing Cyborg. The bomb went off, taking out the street, but luckily all the civilians were gone from the area, but still the destruction was wide spread.

The team landed on a building, and they looked at the destruction. "What the hell was that Naruto, did you kill him?!" The redhead looked at Cyborg, the man's blood was all over him. Feeling his nose, making it hard to keep focus.

"No...someone shot him...a sniper. He had on a orange mask." The Boy wonders eyes widened considerably, and he defiantly needed to contact Batman about this. The redhead looked down at the ground, and then came to one conclusion.

"Someone trying to trap us...and it's not exactly a all take alive either."


	12. Chapter 12

**The golden fox. **

_**Chapter eleven : A chase between cat and fox.. **_

**それから彼は月を見下ろしていました誰。それは、地球に向かって落ち、すべては彼らの死を免れ、神のために叫んだ。**

**彼らの死を免れ神は立ち上がって、もう一度月に挑戦した。そこでは、戦闘中に永遠にもっとロック。**

**これは、新しい時代の始まりだった。**

**Sorekara kare wa tsuki o mioroshite imashita dare. Sore wa, chikyū ni mukatte ochi, subete wa karera no shi o manugare,-shin no tame ni sakenda. Karera no shi o manugare-shin wa tachiagatte, mōichido tsuki ni chōsen shita. Sokode wa, sentō-chū ni eien ni motto rokku. Kore wa, atarashī jidai no hajimaridatta.**

_Then he who looked upon the moon. It fell towards the earth, and all cried out for their mortal god. _

_Their mortal god rose up, and challenged the moon once more. There, and locked forever more in combat. _

_This was the beginning of the new era. _

_**Titan's tower, ops room, 4:00p.m. Two days later. **_

"So it would seem Slade Wilson is not as dead as once was thought." The Batman analyzed from the information over the computer screen. Robin nodded, and motioned for Naruto come up. He was wearing a red shirt, and black pants...a unusually pleasing combination for once.

Naruto then threw down a artist sketch of what he saw, surprisingly he was good at art. "I saw him hanging out on the buildings above. He had a clean shot, but strangely he took out the man that I was about to 'ask' nicely where his boss was." Batman nodded at this over the computer screen.

"That's define MO of Deathstroke, he probably hired the men to be his criminal underlings. If he wanted to cover his tracks, what better way to then to kill all assisting him. Then start from scratch." Batman explained, he then looked at Naruto.

The boy looked back up at him, they shared a pregnant pause, before Batman frowned. "You would think a kid like you coming close to death, and yet you act like nothing has happened at all." The redhead shrugged, and then smirked.

"Death is association part of Shinobi, we are breeders of it, and master over its instruments. It's only natural that we die at some point...good or evil. Question is, how do you want go out?" Batman nodded at this, but then sighed.

"Listen Uzumaki Naruto, if you want we could send you to Young Justice. They hold a bit more of the front line jobs there. You wouldn't be in trouble either, since there are others that have similar methods." Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry...I think I'm fine where I am, besides if that was the case...I'd probably kill them." Batman nodded, and then looked towards Robin with concern. "Robin, I need you to keep a set eyes always to your back, and sky. You never know what Wilson may do since he has saw you. Remember that he is a elite assassin." The boy nodded, and confirmed before shutting off the computer.

Naruto scoffed at the idea, "so an elite assassin in town...sounds like big boy work. Thinking we'd stay out of it?" Robin nodded, making Naruto shake his head. Lightly cussing into the air, before he smiled back down.

"I like his style by the way..." Robin snapped his head towards Naruto, who was holding the picture. He left no identifiable features to see, only the mask, and that could be replaced. Chances were if he was super villain then it held meaning, so he wouldn't dare.

The boy wonder looked at his 'teammate' at the moment, with stunned like expressions. "You like his style, his a mass killer Naruto, can you like it?!" Naruto nodded, understanding why Robin would be upset, and then turned.

"Think about it, we've got no way of tracing him, all of the people we had captured are dead. Because, the bullet had a MSHE, minor size high explosive in it. Advanced tech. Probably homemade as well...after all that's what you said after observing." The boy wonder nodded, remembering what he had said.

Naruto had a knife in his hand, before slamming it down on the picture, and through the wooden table. "Doesn't change the fact he's a dead man walking. Cause when we find him, either way it goes down. We'll either kill'em, or we'll be sending him to the death row." Robin looked at Naruto who had a long look of hatred in his eyes.

"Naruto...are you planning to kill him?" The boy looked at his leader, and shrugged.

"I don't know, if he decided to draw a gun on me, I guess it's fair game." The redhead replied, before removing the knife.

"You know we don't allow killing Naruto, even if its self defense" The half demon looked at his leader, before closing his eyes.

"Then you had better be there to stop me..." He watched as Naruto got up to leave, before being stopped by Raven.

The older half demon looked at him, "we need to talk." She said, the blonde looked at her. Then chuckled, which he then motioned for her to follow him. The leotard adorned girl came into the kitchen, where she watched Naruto get out a cherry soda.

"So princess of our kind, what is it that you want to talk about?" Naruto asked, before the cola turned black. Getting thrown into the trashcan. He looked at an angry Raven, who was slightly pissed at being called princess.

The redhead wasn't to please by it, "so what's got your panties in a bunch?" The purple haired half demon removed her hood, and allowed her face to be revealed to him. The redhead just looked at her weird, "um...what's wrong with you?" The girl eyes glowed white before an aura surrounded Naruto. He looked at it, before looking as her eyes turned back to normal.

"Your aura is becoming mixed, I recommend you meditate more..." Was her only thing, before she started walking away. Only to feel a hand stop her, "what do you want..." Naruto was looking at her as she turned around to face.

"I wanted to say I was sorry, if I just pissed you off...but why do I need meditate? Especially more?" The girl looked at him, before she sighed.

"You have emoticlones, clones of your emotions. I suggest deep mediation, you'll meet them there." The boy looked at her, and just nodded.

"Why do you want to help, especially since I still don't like you very much..." The half demon 'princess' as Naruto dubbed shrugged.

"Because, you need it...and its actually nice to see another of my kind...do you know anything of your heritage...like your parents?" The redhead shook his head.

"Well, I'll level with...I was the byproduct of a deal, and a broken deal. My mother was to be queen besides a demon lord, but he betrayed her...in extension me." Naruto nodded. She then looked around.

"Listen meet me in your room at twelve tonight, I'll talk to you some more...maybe help you with your emoticlones." The redhead nodded, and there agreed to meet her. She put her hood back up, and turned around to tap him on the shoulder.

He looked back at her, "you should prepare to confront inner demons."

_**Titan Tower, engineering suite, one hour later. **_

Beast Boy, and Cyborg were busy working on some new mods for the various equipment inside the base. "Dude, your going to electrify Robin's staff?" BB asked the metallic man, who was busy working on the T-car.

"Yeah man, give him an edge, since many of us are vulnerable to electricity. That way if goes against someone like the Mammoth guy, he'll get a leg up in the fight." The changeling watched as the elevator raised up to reveal Naruto.

"You dude we got company." Cyborg slid from under the car, and looked. The half demon exited the elevator, and walked towards them. They saw him sit down, in front of the car, as if he was marveling the thing.

Cyborg looked at him, "so dude what brings your here?" Naruto looked down, and then brought out a scroll. Where he slammed his hand into it, revealing a quiver of arrows. The man of metal just looked at it, before frowning.

"I was wondering if I could get some mods to my arrows, I know I haven't used them in a mission yet. But, if this guy were going against can hit from long range, I'm going to need something to fight back with." The tin man nodded, and looked at them.

"You have titanium tips on these, so there already armor piercing to most armor. What would you like done?" Naruto smiled, and brought up a drawing he held. It was a samurai holding a bow with some type of lightning arching off of it.

Naruto watched as the duo smiled at his ability to draw, "I want to model my bow after Rai, the lightning archer. If I can get electrified arrows then I could possibly stun the guy were hunting." Cyborg nodded, and took the quiver.

Then the blonde noticed something, Beast Boy was texting on a phone. "Hey...Beast Boy, who are you talking to?" The Boy stopped before blushed, and Cyborg sort of quickly went back under the car. The changeling, smirked.

"A hot girl we met today on patrol, oh man, you should have seen her Naruto. You'd had your cold heart melt in a second." Naruto's right eye twitched, before he sighed. Then he smirked, and then asked a question.

"Can I see a picture." The changeling nodded, and brought a rather 'clean' picture for Naruto to see. The young redhead took a look at it, before shrugging. "She's not that hot..." Cyborg came back from under the car.

"The hell?! You kidding me, she's a damn vixen, that girl and I are going a date with Beast Boy and her friend." The redheaded half demon just sighed, before sitting down. Staring out into the sun through the window.

They took notice of this, "you miss home don't you?" Naruto gave them a hand wave of fifty fifty, meaning he was at odds about it.

"It's not really my home anymore you know, it was with her, but...not now. I don't really have a home, well aside from laying low here for a little bit." Beast Boy came to sit by him, and patted his shoulder.

"Don't sweat it bro, I mean, you had it rough. No where will feel like home, until you can feel it in your heart." Naruto nodded, and looked deeper into the sun.

"My wanting is to go to Yamana..." The two partners looked at the boy confused.

"Dude there is no country named Yamana...where is it?" Cyborg asked, running scans on the word in the list of countries.

"It's the Fox kin home, a spiritual plane...Kurama won't let me. Saying I'm not strong enough." Beast Boy got confused.

"Whose Kurama?" The changeling asked, Naruto looked at him before getting up.

The blonde sat facing them, and took of his shirt. He took a very deep breath, and allowed chakra to flow towards his stomach. Where a seal appeared, it was triangle in shape, with nine tomoe surrounding it. They span around, as if orbiting the object.

"Dude what is that?!" Beast Boy said moving back a little, it looked like a small hole in Naruto's stomach.

"This is called **Chijō no shingaku-sha no inkan **(The Seal of earthly divines) it's a very ancient Kitsune Shinzoku (Fox Kin) technique. Said to seal the spirit of the governing fox lord inside a willing human host...apparently Kurama, the lord of all Kitsune wanted me." Naruto drawled out, feeling tired from putting chakra into the seal.

Beast boy noticed it slowed in its rotation, "dude...that is epic."

"It's not so epic, I mean I can't really use Kurama, my body would died before I could release him to fight alongside me." Naruto explained.

The duo nodded, and Cyborg spoke up. "So how would you get to Yamana?"

The redhead looked at his seal, and focused more chakra into it, "if I had enough power...I could open the seal, and be inside Yamana. Where Kurama said he'll train me himself."

"Though isn't he already training you, I mean you know how to does weird techniques." Naruto chuckled. Deciding he'd school them a little bit.

"Chakra is life governing energy, combination of Physical energy and Spiritual energy. It's not so weird, it's similar to the Buddhist beliefs regarding energy, and such. That it's ever flowing, in fact Beast Boy. You have chakra, just you've never learned to use it." The green teen eyes widened, he imagined being able to use Naruto's clones.

He then spoke up about it, "dude can you teach me to unlock the chakra thingy then?" He was disappointed when Naruto shook his head no. This meant two things to BB, that he didn't want to train him, or he didn't know how. Luckily the next line set his heart at ease.

"I don't know how, I unlocked mine subconsciously...during...well you know. I used it to heal me enough to run away, and ever since I've just been building enough to finally activate the seal to Yamana." The duo nodded, and watched as he nearly passed out. Forgetting to turn off chakra to the area.

Beast Boy then brought up another question, "how much chakra would it take for you activate it?" Naruto shrugged, having never asked the question himself. Though he figured something out, if Kitsune had multiple tails. Maybe their tails symbolized the amount of chakra they had.

"I think if I grew my second tail, I'd may JUST have enough, but brutal training seems to not gotten me anywhere near what I need." Beast Boy nodded, and looked towards Cyborg.

"Tell you what, I'll see what we can do about that end. If we got nothing tomorrow, I'll ask you to be here in the morning, and we'll do a battery of tests on your system. To see if we can come up with a way to get your second tail." Naruto eyes brightened slightly.

"Yo-you'd do that for me?" The duo nodded, and smiled.

"Of course bro, I mean, yeah sure your were an ass. You had a reason though, and I'll admit I was at first myself. But, you just need some love, and you'll turn around." Naruto smiled, and this one was true smile.

"T-t-thank you...that means a lot." The duo failed to noticed a lone tear fall from his eye.

_**Jump City, 8:00p.m. Near mall**_

Naruto decided that hanging around Titan tower all day was going to be too much of hassle on his nerves. So he put on a coat, and made his way towards Jump City. The teen easily hid his tail under the leather coat he was wearing.

Something of a gift from Robin, who stated, _"You need to wear something better." _The young half demon almost took offense, before he got a look at it. Which was awesome to say the least, it was warm to on this cold night.

It actually was from Bird boy's own clothing rack, since it had a picture of a robin on a the back of it. The redhead just smirked as passed under streetlights. The cold minus the snow, reminded him of Japan. At least for the bitter moments.

Snow, to him was always a enigma. He loved it so much, but in the essence he likened it to purity. Something, he very well didn't have. Like he had said before his innocence was washed away by blood, and sure he was calmed down now.

Making the Titans his 'friends' in the sense of comrades. Though, in his heart, he knew he still had a mission to complete. He still had a purpose to fulfill, this lonely walk made him remember the bitter moments inside the cold.

How people scoffed at him, when he begged for food.

How people treated him like a monster.

In a way, he could have became a monster, maybe in all rights he should be one. The way he fights, it's like an animal, he speaks a demonic language. If he hadn't been what Kurama called Chansu (chance). Then he'd probably let him do what he wanted.

He closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kitsune, run, Kitsune!" I was so scared...<em>

"_Monster...get away, shoo, you'll bring us bad luck!" I was so angry..._

"_There is nothing here to help, please ch-child find another place to rest." All those who worshiped a so called holy God turned me away. _

"_You killed my luck brat..." Isarabi...she was the one that took me in. _

"_Watch boy..." I was forced to watch...as her life was taken away..._

"_Is this...blo...Isarabi!" I can remember shouting out. _

"_It's all good bro..." They made me cry my first tears of joy in years..._

"_You need to stop being so rude!" They were right...I was rude._

* * *

><p>He felt someone bump against him, and he looked to see a girl with cat like eyes walking past him. Her hair was covered by a hoodie. Much like his, he noticed she had dropped something. A bracelet.<p>

He picked it up, and smiled. _"Too the best sister ever, Isabella." _Naruto picked it up, and walked over to the gril. Tapping her shoulder, she turned to face him. Her eyes slightly widened, but he didn't notice it.

He looked familiar.

"Miss you drop this." Naruto said holding out the bracelet. The girl nodded, and took the object out of his hand.

"Thank you...umm..." She started, trying to think, he was actually handsome inside the jacket.

"It's Naruto miss, hey what are you doing out here alone?" The girl quipped slightly, unsure what to say.

"Well, I'm just walking around, I'm enjoying my day off from work." Naruto nodded, and turned to walk away. The girl then noticed something, a piece of red fur sticking out of his pants in the back. He rounded the corner, muttering something about scents.

Her eyes widen, before she muttered, "shit...Titan." Of course she had waited for him to leave, before saying it. Only he picked it up what she said somehow, and came dashing around the corner. Her eyes widen, and she began to run.

"Get back here you hexing bitch!" Naruto shouted, now recognizing the scent, and her cat like eyes. The girl, now recognized as Jinx made a speed dash through an alley. She managed to jump over the chain link fence, and smiled thinking she got away.

Only to here the sounds of feet quickly catching up to her, and she looked to see him running on the side of a building's wall. "Go away you furry bastard!" She yelled, flicking him off. The boy swiftly jumped towards her. She rolled forward, avoiding him.

"Not so tough without your team having your ass, aren't you!" Naruto shouted, his irises turning red. She backed away, before smirking as her eyes turned pink. She watched as he looked to side, and a piece of piping 'broke' off the side of a building.

She thought she had him, only to see catch it. "You've got to be fucking kidding me..." He heard her mutter, and watched as he sliced it with his claws. He watched as she began to run again, Naruto's right eye twitched.

"Goddamn it..." He said, before giving chase again. This time he was led into a high traffic area, where there was a massive amount vehicles going for their nightly shifts at work. He watched as she nimbly avoided the cars.

He however was dashing past them, jumping over them, and such. He was near her when she made a sudden turn towards the right, and Naruto saw why. "Fuck!" He yelled, jumping a long bed truck, well most it.

He ran on the last part, and saw her dashing into another alley way. Deciding that he wasn't going to lose this time. The boy bit into his hand, and smirked as blood came down. He formed the hand seals as he jumped off the truck, and slammed his into the ground on landing.

"**Ketsueki kari! (Blood hunt!)" **The trio of foxes appeared, with the green furred three tailed fox in the lead of them. They knew damn well what they needed to do, and started chasing the fleeing sent immediately.

Naruto followed behind Claw, who was picking up the most sent, and in his spiritual vision Naruto could see the other two taking separate converging routes onto the target. The half demon, and demon foxes quickly caught up to her.

He watched as she used various objects to ascend skillfully up a building. The hex maker looked down below, and smirked. She turned to run, to only get tackled by two black furred foxes, which knocked her off the building.

Naruto had a moment to contemplate, and moved to catch her. This proved to be a mistake as she easily corrected herself, and threw off the foxes. Landing onto him, with a hard curb stomp on his chest.

She tried to reach for something in her belt, a communicator, only for the redhead to grab it out of her hands. He broke, and grabbed her ankle with his tail, and send down onto the ground. He crawled on top of her, and his clawed hand to her throat.

"Don't you fucking move!" He shouted, she looked at him defiantly. She spat onto his face, and moved his other hand to wipe it off. He glared hard, letting out a guttural growl before using his tail to coil around her as he got up.

She felt the tail squeeze hard, and he smiled sitting down crossed legged. "Now, you've been hunted...how does that feel? Huh?!" Naruto screamed, his irises going back to their blue color. Her hood came off, revealing curled down pink hair.

The redhead sort of looked away, only to feel her hand curl around his tail. Squeezing. "That isn't going t-gaaahhharraaahhh!" Naruto screamed out in pain as a jolt of energy went through his body, making him shake slightly. Coughing up a massive amount sick, which landed on his boots. "Bitch!" He screamed, his tail unraveling.

She got up, and cocked her fist back, starting to punch him in his face. "I'm not a female dog asshole!" She screamed, she got up, and kicked him once in the gut for good measure. Naruto growled, and spun getting up.

Using his paralyzed tail as a club to once again sweep her off the ground. He got back on top, and this time held her hands down. "Do it again now!" He shouted, she struggled, but then gave a frustrated sigh as her efforts became vain.

"Get the fuck off of me." She ordered, Naruto just laid there on top of her, holding her down.

"Not a chance lady, you've already beat me up twice! This time, I win!" She growled at him, before trying to send jolts of energy to her hands.

"I'll make this ground collapse below us!" Naruto held on tighter, making her wrist strain. She bit her lip, trying to keep from screaming.

"I don't think so..." He growled, and got up. Holding fast as he swiftly got a piece of wire out, and tied her hands

She tried to run, but he managed to trip her, and tie her legs. "Nice try." Naruto smirked, and then smiled.

"Finally got my third super...took a little bit though." Naruto spoke to himself out loud. That's when he heard a loud footsteps, and looked to see the redheaded man from her team.

"No..." He began, before the man charged him. Naruto managed to grab his fist as he began to try, and use his momentum to punch the small teen in front of him. The half demon quickly span around the large man.

Kicking him in the back as he scurried away from the girl. He watched as Gizmo quickly swooped in, grabbing her. The boy roared out in a rage, and turned to only get punched into a building by Mammoth.

He slid off his impression inside the building. The large man charged at Naruto, if he connected, then he'd probably kill the half demon. Naruto closed his eyes, and focused. Trying to gather chakra into his hands.

"_**You need to use it now..." **_Naruto heard the fox, and cupped his hands together as a small ball of light formed inside of it. He moved it to his right hand, and quickly dodged a punch from the man. He slammed the ball of light blue light into the man's stomach.

Instead of exploding, it started grinding. "Gahaaaahhh!" Mammoth shouted in pain, the ball of light pushing more against his hard exterior. Naruto yelled out as he pushed. The man began to spit up a small amount of blood.

"**Rasangan!" **Naruto shouted, before the man was blown back. Spinning into a building, leaving his own impression. As well as knocking him out, Naruto fell to a knee, and smirked. Finally having gotten the ancient technique.

Gizmo glared at him, before he watched as the other two cronies, came around the corner. Grabbing Mammoth, and began to use their unnatural speed to run away. Naruto finally roared out in victory, and smiled.

"I won..."


	13. Chapter 13

**The golden fox. **

_**Chapter Twelve: Omoide (memories). **_

**新たな始まりでは、 ****1****が作ることができるものしかない。それは状況の最善の、あるいは人類の悪くなる。**

**歴史は、私たちは常に子どもたちであると我々はそれが刺さだと感じているまで、私たちは、聞いていない、非常に私たちを教えてきました。**

**残酷な、しかし必要な教師**

**Aratana hajimaride wa, 1 ga tsukuru koto ga dekiru mono shika nai. Sore wa jōkyō no saizen no, aruiwa jinrui no warukunaru. Rekishi wa, watashitachi wa tsuneni kodomo-tachidearu to wareware wa sore ga sasada to kanjite iru made, watashitachiha, kiite inai, hijō ni watashitachi o oshiete kimashita. Zankokuna, shikashi hitsuyōna kyōshi**

_In the new beginning, there is only what one can make. Be it the best of a situation, or the worse of humanity. _

_History has taught us much, with us always being children, we do not listen, until we have felt it's sting. _

_A cruel, but needed teacher._

**Titan's tower, 9:34p.m. Ops room.**

"So you're saying you took on the group of villains, and won out?! Dude, the hell!" The Beast Boy reprimanded, now mad that the half demon would do something so rash. Naruto just rolled his eyes, but brought out a torn piece of the leather coat.

Robin right eye visibly twitched, "I managed to finally learn the Rasangan, and I used it on the big guy. I have some of his blood on here, we can trace it! Right...right?" Naruto reasoned, excited like a child over the use of the Rasangan.

"Yeah, but you didn't have tear up my leather..." Robin muttered, "oh well. I'll send the piece to Wayne enterprises scientist. They may be able to trace the blood to someone...or something. I don't need to tell you that we're impressed Naruto." The boy wonder said, looking away.

He was slightly jealous.

"Yes, this is a joyous day, let us celebrate Naruto's victory." Naruto raised his right hand up, motioning for her to stop. She looked confused, but the slightly younger redhead finally stated why he wanted for her to stop.

He then said something, which even made Robin agree. "It's a not victory if they get away. But, now I know two things about them. The big guys blood we have, but the pink haired witch name's Isabella." Robin smirked, and then started running his on the computer. Typing down the evidence Naruto had brought in.

The thing that still troubled the boy, and still troubled the teens in the room. Bared only one name, Deathstroke. Were they connected, the Villainous Five dubbed by Cyborg since they didn't have a name, and the assassin of legends. Someone who even the league of shadows Ra's Al Ghul fears.

The redheaded teen boy just slouched down in the couch, and relaxed. His cuts having healed, along with his injuries. Though he wouldn't have the chakra for a clone at this time, after all. The teen had made the error of forcing his chakra system into a joint healing, and combat status.

Something the Kyuubi no Kitsune Kurama would bicker about later on. After all, his demonic energy use was being more of an addiction to the teen, it felt good to have his demonic chakra out and flaring.

Though only in combat.

The teen got up, and stretched. He looked about, "hey guys where is Raven at. She wanted to see me tonight." Beast Boy took notice almost instantly, but before he could say interrupted him.

"She's currently in her room, saying she is doing the studying. I've been asked to tell not be the disturbed." Naruto nodded, and looked towards Beast Boy, walking over to him. He motioned for the boy to follow.

"Hey Beast Boy, wanted to see something cool?"

_**Naruto's Room, Basement of Titan's Tower. Thirty minutes later. **_

"Dude, you made this...holy crap you are epic in art!" Naruto smirked as Beast Boy observed his piece of art, it was a the graffiti style. The object that the changeling was so admiring was a painting of the river land in Japan .

It was actually highly detailed for just graffiti.

Beast Boy turned to him, and said "you have to show the others." Naruto shook his head, before smiling. This was becoming a very good hubby of his, he had done painting/hate messaging for years. Over the month though, with the Titans, he had become calmer. Since he has people to vent too.

"Na man, it's not finished...it's missing someone in it." Naruto watched as Beast Boy looked at him.

"Someone?" He asked, now curious.

"Yeah, it's missing a portrait of my mother Isarabi. She'd be right in the blank spot, by the house. She always wanted to live away from the heart of the city...you know." BB padded his right shoulder, and they sat there.

"You know Naruto, this highly detailed bro, so where is your brush?" Naruto pointed towards his tail, and smiled.

"I may not bathe much...like I should, but my tail is the only thing I'll routinely take care of. It's my identity as a Kitsune. Something Isarabi told me to take pride in...that I was unique, not in the bad way either." Beast Boy nodded, and understood. Since he was after all, green. Green being what his mother called 'the life color' in some cultrues.

The air hanged around for a few minutes, no one saying anything, and the orchestra music played slowly. Naruto looked towards his 'friend' at the moment. "So Garfield, why did you keep trying. I mean...don't get me wrong, I still have some anger issues. But, why push through them, and try to help me? Even when I didn't want it."

The green changeling smiled, and looked at him. "Well, sometimes the kick in the ass you need is not always the one you want. Though sometimes, having a moment to yell, and get it all out helps a lot as well. So, I wanted you to yell, now as for the food...I'd saved if you decided to do that, I mean c'mon that was good stuff bro." Naruto chuckled at that, and looked at the painting.

He based it so much off his old life, the one he felt he was meant to live. It had the forest just right outside the city, the rivers, and the cabin Isarabi wanted. Except it had no Isarabi...no mother, no one else in the picture.

"Hey man, on a personal note...what do you feel for Raven?" Beast boy asked, curious/concerned that the only other half demon may have 'faked' being angry at her.

Naruto looked at him, and shrugged. "I don't hate her as much, but the way she acts all gloomy. I mean, come on, she needs to stop that. She had a good life...for the most part. If there was one thing I could say I do like, it's her powers...I mean I'd love to do that." Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah she's pretty amazing..." He drawled out, thinking about her.

Naruto caught on to it though, "you like her don't you?" He teased.

Beast Boy turned beet purple, and turned to Naruto. "What?! No, that's stupid, that's stupid bro!" Naruto smirked, and extended his fist out.

BB looked at him, as if he had grown a second head. The changeling then met Naruto's fist with his own, "your secrets are save with me...bro." Naruto said, before quickly withdrawing his hand. Beast Boy felt like he had just been at the highest mountain of pride.

"Yeah, and anything you tell me is a secret." Beast Boy offered as well. Naruto smiled, and then he looked towards the blank spot on the wall_. "Mother...would you be happy, right now?" _He asked himself, and then found himself starting to cry.

Beast Boy watched this, and brought the dyed redhead closer to him. "Yeah bud...did you ever have time mourn her?" Naruto shook his head, he was too busy trying to survive, he didn't have the time.

Beast Boy nodded, and he came up with a plan. Though he would have to get everyone on board, before he could give it the go ahead. "So Naruto, why don't you tell me what she was like?" Naruto looked at him, and nodded.

"She was like the most delicate flower, beautiful...pretty is what I used to say. She was sweet, with the most gazing brown eyes you could ever ask for. Where others shunned me because of the way I looked, she opened her heart to me...I was just too weak to save her." Beast Boy shook his head, and lightly batted Naruto on the back of the head.

"You were a child bro, I couldn't save my parents, and I did actually have powers...I was six when they told me to run. Maybe...you know if I could have transformed to something else, I could still be Garfield Logan...not Beast Boy." Naruto looked at him, and chuckled though still crying.

"You don't really like that name do you?" Beast Boy nodded, and smirked.

"Well, you see it started as a joke from my dad. After he found I could transform, he nicked name Beast Boy, Beasty Boy. You know after the band, I actually got annoyed by it. But, I learned to deal with it." Naruto nodded, and smiled.

"She used to call me her little fox, because of my whisker marks, and my tail. She used to brush it, like I was dog, and in a way...it felt awesome." Beast Boy looked at him.

"We've got a lots of things in common, so in the few days after probation, you'll be getting my vote." Naruto looked at him, before shaking his head. The green changeling frowned a the sudden disapproval of the vote to make him a Titan.

Naruto then decided to level with him, "I was hoping to go back to Japan, or possibly China after probation. I need to explore somethings more about who I am, or what I am." Beast Boy nodded, and then smiled the most toothy smile he could give.

The changeling frowned slightly his beast like ears lowering, but then he perked up. "So is there a girl you like here?" Naruto put his hand to his chin, and shrugged.

"Depends, are we talking personality? Body, what?" Beast Boy blushed slightly, and smiled lecherously at Naruto, who was confused.

"Well...like, I don't know. Me, I like Raven because she's a ho-bad ass chick. Hell, under the gloomy gloom, death stares, she's a really nice girl." Naruto nodded, and then spoke up.

"None..." Beast Boy almost blanched at this statement.

"Oh c'mon not even Starfire, the Tamaranian warrior princess with a good clean heart?! I mean don't get me wrong, she's not for me, but seriously?! Not even her!" Naruto lightly chuckled, before he looked down.

"You know what, I do like her personality, it's just...I don't know. She reminds me more of Isarabi, and the last time I checked Kitsune mate for life...just not to their mothers." Beast Boy almost blanched again, "_mating?! Was he serious!" _Mentally screamed.

"Whoa whoa hold up, I didn't say mate with them man, I mean...like dating." Naruto blinked his eyes in confusion, "oh god, that fox spirit inside of you is a pervert...isn't he?" The redheads eyes lightly widen, and he smiled like a nervous wreck.

"_**You are damn right I am, I mean seriously...got to have something fun when it's hard being an immortal spirit...sheesh, times have truly changed." **_

"_What has changed, I mean was everyone perverted at some point?" _

"_**You have no idea, before I taught my student, and your ancestor. He had a teacher named the Toad Sage, and that man wrote perverted novels for a living. I have to say for the 'poor' writing. It was...hmph hmph... Detailed."**_

"_Oh dear elemental gods no..."_

"_**Oh dear gods yes! You'd get blue balled for being sealed inside a human being for around, I don't know...two hundred years." **_

"_Wait...I'm two hundred years old?!" _

"_**No dumb ass, your ancestor lived to that age, and during that time he united the world under his banner. A banner of fire." **_

"_So war?" _

"_**No, no, you see he was once born in the Old Earth. Where he was able to use his powers to unite the continents into once was known as in our tongue Yunaiteddo tochi (United lands).**_"

"_Was he some sort of god?" _

"_**Yes, and no. When he developed his powers to their fullest potential around the age of seventy. He was so powerful that all wars came to an end to simply appease him. He was in a since a MORTAL god, but alas he did not want immortality." **_

"_Then my predecessor was idiotic..." _

"_**No! No, he was not. He wanted to finally tear away from the mortal coil, as I alas cannot. I seen him fight, and fight against the tides of death. He welcomed it after he left behind successors to his will." **_

"_The will of fire?" _

"_**Yes, the will of fire. It's the burning soul desire. It drives you to do what you think is impossible, under your nindo...which you cannot take up yet. Since you've not entered Yamana." **_

"_I see...tell. What did he look like my age?" _

"_**He had the same looks, minus the tail, and dyed hair." **_

"_Eh, I don't like my blonde hair." _

"_**You know, that he wanted red hair, like his mother?" **_

"_Really, then did he ever dye it?" _

"_**After the wars, yes, he dyed his hair." **_

"_See then, you're still dealing with the same person Kurama." _

"_**In a way...I hope so kit...kit?" **_

Beast Boy was looking at Naruto, who looked as if he had fallen asleep. He smiled, patting him once on the back, and smiled. "Sorry bro, if I fried your brain." The changeling chuckled out, and then as he neared the elevator he turned around. He notice Naruto snoring.

"You know what,about Japan, I think I could arrange that."

_**Inside Naruto's mind, 12:01a.m. Naruto POV**_

The river, it runs clean here. I stood on a small pole, one foot keeping me balanced. I couldn't break this now, I accidentally fell asleep while talking to Kurama, man, I hope I didn't screw up the moment.

I mean, seriously...I feel good for once, and then I probably fucked it up. Meh, goes the nature of the beast I guess. I don't know where this feeling is coming from...but it's awesome! I look at this forest paradise, I must truly for once be dreaming.

Well, that was until I saw a black portal open. Raven stepped out, and crossed her arms. "You were supposed to stay awake..." She drawled at me. I just smiled, and waived at her. Which made her look at me strangely, and then I jumped off the pole.

Landing in front of her.

Raven had the look of confusion on her face, and I took noticed. "Hey Rae, are you okay?" The girl looked at me, and gave me one simple...confusing order.

"Take me to your emoticlones." She said, and I just turned my head like a confused dog.

"I haven't made any clones Rae, see, I'm by myself...what are emoticlones?" I say as I looked around, making sure I haven't made clones.

"Don't play dumb with me, you are a half demon, you must have met them?" I was even more confused by now.

"Met who, is there someone else here besides Kurama?" I asked, and then felt the ground shake.

I watched as Raven adorned a look of pure shock, and awe on her face. My fox spirit master, Kurama came into the clearing. His grand nine tails, dull red waving around. His red eyes looked over the clearing. **"Kit you fell asleep..." **The giant fox said, and looked down at me.

"Hey Kurama, what'cha doing big guy! Hey we got a visitor, don't know how, but it's Rae Rae!" I shouted to him, before throwing my hands up with the Rae Rae part. The fox just looked at me, lightly confused for some reason.

He then glared at the girl, **"What brings you into the kits mind...young half demon." **The girl looked at him, I could feel the tension growing in the air between them. I wondered why. That's when Raven spoke up.

"I'm here to give him counsel on his emotions...and you know damn well what I mean." The my master growled angrily at my friend. So I stepped into to protect her.

"Hey don't you growl man, c'mon, we outta be happy. It's not looking weird with just a boy, and a Kitsune man here." I joked, I just watched as he looked slightly away. Before looking down at Raven again.

"**Leave..." **Raven however, I watch, stay her ground.

"No, you have been hiding them from him, so you hoped you'd never him see choose the wrong one to follow!" The fox almost was ready to lunge at her, but I drew my hands up. Standing between them.

"Stop fighting, holy shit! I swear I can't go one day without a mishap in the real world. I need some peace, and quiet!" I shouted, causing both of them to look at me.

I felt a cold breeze enter the air, and soon the forest started to shift. Until it was becoming darker, more dead...like my dream. "What the hell..." I muttered, looking at the dead forest nightmare. I noticed Kurama's eyes glare in a particular direction.

I watched as a black hair clone of mine came into view, his eyes were black with red irises. "Hey, when did I form you?! Why do you look so weird?" The black haired clone just smirked, and then I noticed key features.

"**I see that the original finally has a chance to meet us...well me, and I'm all he'll ever need. Shame lord nine tails. So focused on the little girl, and not blocking me out. Oh well, even if I don't have his string, I guess the original is the much bigger prize." **I looked confused, why did my clone have a demonic tone of voice? I only got that when I was consumed in rage.

I watched as he began to walk, then I took notice of something else. This clone of me had two tails. Instead of my one. "What the hell, how does he have two tails?! Who is he Kurama?! Kurama..." The fox looked at me, with sadness.

"**I'm sorry Naruto..." **He said lowly, before glaring back at the clone. Who had fire bouncing around in his hands, and he smiled. Before stopping, and looking at the dreaded blood moon filled sky. This was hell in my book.

"**Happiness, you can leave his string out now...trust me...you've had plenty of time. But, I think it's my turn once more." **I felt funny as I saw another me come out of my body, he looked weaker than the one standing before me.

"No you've had way too much time, so many things broken! I am not allowing you the original, or the string. Monster!" I looked at the green haired me, before he turned to me. "Crap..." was all he could make out, before trying to rush back into me. I slung my fist at him, connecting into his face.

"What the fuck is going on around here?! Have I finally gone insane!" I said grabbing my head, shaking about. I watched as the dark haired one merely chuckled, and I heard Raven yelp at a surprise, and turned around to see pink hair.

"Oh no the hexing bitch!" I screamed, readying a mental Rasangan. I only watched as a small child like me, like when I was with Isarabi come out from behind Raven. Who looked terrified. He looked at me, and then started crying.

"D-d-d-d-d-don't choose Darkness, he's not nice..." Quipping he shook all over, I then noticed several others coming. One even surprising Raven which was a blue haired one. Though he stood by the dark haired one.

"Sadness, you dare take the side of anger!" I heard one yell, and then the one known as Darkness chuckled.

"**Yes...he does, because look who has the power to open Yamana, and yet you all drag so far behind." **He then turned to me, **"Take my hand..." **

I hesitated, until Kurama spoke up. **"You stay back from him Yami Naruto, you are not meant for this time. I regulate you to the back of them all, go away!" **

"**You cannot command me lord nine tails, I am my own entity...I am HIM." **He pointed at me, **"I made him strong! Dare you deny that?!" **

I watched all this madness go around, until a felt a hand on my back. It was Raven, "stand up for yourself..." She drawled out. That's when I felt something else enter the dark forest. Except where it walked, it left flowers in it's wake. Amiss the darkness.

I felt it enter me, and slowly my heart started to beat faster. That's when I roared out. "SHUT UP! SHUUUUT UP!" I watched as the clones of me, and Kurama stop fighting. "Will one of you kindly fuck ups, tell me what's wrong with this fucking picture?! I am not making clones, I am not commanding you. So which one of you fuck ups is going to give me answer?!"

I looked down to see my hair was growing longer, and turning orange with the extra length. **"Nobility...Will's father. You seem, very...nourished." **I growled out, as I felt something boil inside of me, and I shouted at the dark haired one.

"Explain!"

"**We are emoticlones, I am of course the head of the emoticlones. I am the real you, now take my hand." **

"What are you?!"

"W-w-w-w-w-e're your emotions."

"What?! I cannot believe this, and Kurama...you knew didn't you?!"

"**I'm sorry kit..." **

"**Yes, be sorry lord Nine tails. After all you failed in making what he needs to be, an instrument of pure destruction...unlike the bitch over there." **

I heard Raven growl, before a blast of dark energy came past me. She launched one of her magic bolts at the Darkness, who was encased inside of it. He merely chuckled, and phased through it. Making her eyes widen, and mine as well. I growled as I still held the Rasangan, but I notice the darkness formed two on his hands, and two behind his tails. **"I can give you so much power Naruto...ignore your master...take my hand. Please, take my hand, make mother proud. Wash away the memories, and their lives in blood. Like our innocence." **

My eyes widen, and then I glared hard. "You motherfucker, you are the one that's been causing these horrible dreams. You are the one who has sent me into this hell! I refuse you, I refute your claim over me. Begone from my sight!" The Darkness merely chuckled.

"**You yet have the power...gaahh.." **I heard him lightly starting to shout, before I saw Kurama slam one of his claws into him. I watched as black blood spilled from his lips, and slowly the fox demon lord pulled back.

"**You, Raven, wake Naruto up. Keep him awake for the next two days! I am going to 'straighten' this mess out! You have caused years worth of planning, and shit to go down the drain. At least do me this favor!" **I looked towards Raven, who looked at the scene stunned.

I felt her grab me, and then slowly we walked into a black portal. All the while, I heard the Darkness scream at me. **"You cannot hold me back forever, I am you! I AM YOU!" **

"**There will be a time, you will need me...and I'LL BE WAITING!" **

***Notice***

_**I am going to be starting a full time job soon, and so my updates will come in very slowly. So I am sorry that these are coming in slowly right now, I have a lot of things to do before I can get this job, like physical, mental, interviews, and such. I am trying to get ready for a career, and I don't have the time to always be on. But, I promise you this. **_

_**The golden fox shall live on...after all, we just hit the milestone before the "long" movie chapters. So, yeah... get ready for a one week waits. Sorry, but with the job I'm getting. I'll be able to afford a better computer as well, since this one I am using is running on an cannibalized hard drive. **_

_**So, with that, I'll bid you all a good day. God/gods bless. Take care. **_

_**-Blaze.**_


	14. A THANK YOU MESSAGE

You see the counter...for Favs, and followers? It's almost 360 on the followers, and almost 300! on the favs.

I am not here to brag...no, oh no no no. I am here to say one little phrase. That is over used, and so blatantly thrown aside. Though with the true feelings behind it lingering. I want to say this now, so I can show you how much I LOVE you all here.

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**You are **__**awesome**__** Epical, stupendous, extraordinary, and beautiful readers! **_

I mean check that count out, over 300?! I mean, I know compared to some authors that's not a lot. Nor is it much compared to what many may have, but hell I WILL TAKE MY 300, and I'll shall march with ye like the Spartans. Anyway...I ramble like an idiot. I have to say now, and let it be known. I will always love this site, for it gives you SO MUCH freedom in your writing.

I want to put this is prospective. I would never be at 300 if you all didn't exist. I'd be just 1...1!

I want to give you a meaning behind that number. There are more of YOU following me, than the class of 2013 at NBHS (North Bullitt High School) where I graduated from in Louisville Kentucky. There are more of YOU than Leonidas had in the battle of the last stand as his personal guard. There are so many more to come, and this message goes out to them!

Anyway, my life has been in a crazy since of turn of fate. I have GOOD not BAD luck for the first time in seven years. I literally mean that, I'm not struggling, I'm not dreading getting out of bed, and wishing to fade. I actually want to be heard, and seen.

None of this matters, NONE OF IT _**without**_YOU!

You are all awesome, and some of you are writers! Now let me just say this, I FEEL LIKE AN Millionaire. I feel like I won the lottery. You know why, because I have such beautiful writers as my readers. I try to hit some of you up, and many times I can't get to all of you. I want you to take in perspective what this message means.

I am NOTHING, without YOU. The READER. You are the ones that made this happen, and as we move into the "Movie chapters", where writing can take a week, or maybe two weeks for a chapter. I hope you all can stick with me, and as in my previous message. A thank you message, much less significant than this one.

I gave you three choices, to what YOU the READERS would LIKE to READ.

They were

_**Countdown, mash over of military drama, and the crossover. **_

_**Emergence day, a Kaiju/Monster mix up with the Golden fox. **_

_**Unleashed power, A revenge tale. **_

11 votes have been casted so far, and personally. I am one in the crowd of voters. I voted for ONE story, and though I hope it goes through. I will write what ever you all would like. I am not no one special. Yet you make me feel this way, and that my friends/family/clones/demons/evil brothers/my deliciously evil sisters...

Is the reason I continue to write. I think of myself as a nobody. You, all, by this simply act of getting to 300 and beyond...I mean...I cried when it broke 300 a couple of weeks ago. Because, it felt so GOOD to have this many people following me. You all are epic.

So, as we progress ever forward, and ever closer to the new beginning. I would like to leave this too you.

Most of your famous authors.

H.R Geiger  
>Suzanne Collins.<br>Steven King  
>Lovecraft<br>Maya Angelou (My favorite poet, may she rest in peace)

Would never have gotten as far as they had without one simple POWERFUL EPIC GAME CHANGER OF A WORD. THAT DESCRIBES WHAT IS RESPONSIBLE...

_**YOU!**_

_You have the power to change the world.  
>You have the power to change your life.<br>You have the power to choose. _

**_I_**

_I don't have the power to change the world.  
>I alone cannot change my life, I need help!<br>I alone cannot force you to read this, or anything else I write. _

**_You _**

_You as a whole, are the ones I work for.  
>You will make me toil, and grow my skill.<br>You will make me better. _

**_BECAUSE  
>I<br>CAN'T DO  
>IT<br>ALONE!_**

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 14

**The golden fox. **

_**Chapter Thirteen: The research inside the truth. **_

**裏切りは、多くの形態で提供されます。ロマンス、友情、 ****loyality ****、あるいは血でそれをすること。**

**それのほとんどの形態裸の少しのヒント、そしてそれは化身だとあまりにも壮大な眺め。**

**しかし、一つの形が存在すると、そのフォームは裏切りが必要とされたことを、多くの形態の外である。**

**しない害ために、しかし守るために。**

**Uragiri wa, ōku no keitai de teikyō sa remasu. Romansu, yūjō, loyality, aruiwa chi de sore o suru koto. Sore no hotondo no keitai hadaka no sukoshi no hinto, soshite sore wa keshindato amarini mo sōdaina nagame. Shikashi, hitotsu no katachi ga sonzai suru to, sono fōmu wa uragiri ga hitsuyō to sa reta koto o, ōku no keitai no sotodearu. Shinai gai tame ni, shikashi surutameni.**

_Betrayal, comes in many forms. Be it in romance, friendship, loyality, or even blood. _

_Most forms of it bare little hints, and too the grand view of it's incarnation. _

_However, there exist one form, that form is out of many forms, that betrayal was needed. _

_Not to harm, but to protect. _

***Emergence day, and Unleashed power are tied in votes, two days will end the voting. Break the stalemate!***

_**Titan's tower, laboratory/mechanical bay, seven hours later. 7:20a.m.**_

Naruto stumbled in the mechanical bay, groggy, tired. Looking as if he had a hang over, besides the point of getting into a very heated argument with Kurama just a few hours after the discovery of his emoticlones. Which didn't really sit well with him being kept from them.

In a way though, he felt loved, but in another...very betrayed. So with a heavy cloud of doubts hanging over his head, he walked into the lair of the cyborg. He took a sit on a chair, and looked down on the ground.

His irises were red, but so was the whites of his eyes a even paler red. Kitsune loved their sleep, when they wanted it, and not being able to sleep makes them a bit cranky at times. Right now, Naruto was still in his argument with the Kyuubi no kitsune Kurama.

"_**What was I supposed to do kit, let you meet the very wrong one. Your darkness taken form?!"**_

"_Fuck yeah, you should've you lied to me! You said that there was nothing else inside of me, but you. So that was a big fucking lie wasn't it?!"_

"_**No, it wasn't a lie Naruto! They're you, so in essence I was protecting you from yourself!" **_

"_Oh so now you're such a saint?! Really, from myself! MYSELF! I at least should have been made aware of this. You chose not to tell me anything!" _

"_**A child cannot tell the adult to tell him nothing! You are but a boy, a hormonal teenager whom would HAD picked the wrong one. You damn well no you'd done so. If it wasn't for your 'nobility' coming out of the darkness!" **_

"_You're such a asshole, what makes you think I'd pick the guy with the two tails anyway! I mean really, you think I'm that fucking petty?! What's next, that I'm a girl, and a whore? Because, hell you lied about other things, so lets see what else you lied about!"_

"_**You got a pair between your fucking legs you little brat, so I never would have been that cruel! You selfish ungrateful bastard! After everything I ever did for you!" **_

"_Yeah, you may have told me how to do things, but in the end I taught myself! I never had a visual of anything you ever taught me, I HAD to figure it out, I HAD to learn how to use it effectively!" _

"_**Then you can learn how to do the elements by yourself!" **_

"_Fine!" _

"_**Naruto, where do you think your going?!" **_

"_Into the physical realm, where I don't have to fucking hear you!" _

"_**Naru-" **_

Naruto cut the mental link, and just sat there. Waiting on Cyborg to get done with his car, so they could get down to business. The sound of blowtorch shutting off made Naruto sigh, thanking whatever elemental god was out there at the moment.

"Okay paint head, lets get down to business. Ready to be hooked up?" Naruto shrugged, and Cyborg nodded, and motioned for him to follow. They walked towards a small capsule like machine, and Cyborg began to explain it.

"This thing is one of my pride and joys, it's able to withstand Beast Boy's Tyrannosaurs form, Starfire's attacks, including physical ones. I even let Raven use it to let loose some anger, it's basically the most indestructible thing on the planet." Naruto nodded, and looked at the small room like unit.

He walked inside of it as Cyborg motioned for him to, and looked around at the walls. They look like they had scratches on them, but other than that, it was pretty much pristine. The mechanic motioned for him, sit in a lone chair.

Naruto took his seat, and Cyborg take off his shirt. "Okay Naruto, here is what's going to go down. You are going to have to flow that energy, chakra, into your seal on your abdomen. I'm going to put sensors around the areas of your seal. Along with your brain, heart, major veins, and such." Naruto nodded, and slowly started putting on the patches as Cyborg handed them to him.

His abdomen was covered around the seal area, while several were on his jugular, and over his head. The one on his chest was placed securely on his heart, and several ran down his legs. He took a deep breath, and watched as Cyborg walked out of the room.

"_Okay twinkle toes, get up." _Naruto nodded, getting up on his feet. His movement wasn't restricted by the patches at all, but it was a slight annoyance since some got placed on his tail. Which was wagging ferociously side to side.

Cyborg outside of room Naruto was placed in got a reading on his holochart. He smiled at the boy's health. Perfect blood pressure, perfect heartbeat, and seemed to be normal muscle mass. Despite not having normal strength. He put his mouth to the intercom, _"Okay...now make your eyes do the turning thing. You know where they glow red." _

He watched as flare of higher brain function started happening, and watched as Naruto's heart rate skyrocketed. "one twenty, one forty, one seventy, one eighty, two ten." Cyborg counted the seconds as the heart rate accelerated. Naruto stopped what he was doing, and besides the higher brain function, and heart rate. He seemed normal, even his muscle mass hadn't increase.

Naruto stood there, his hands clapped together, and he took a deep breath. "What next?" He called out, Cyborg brought up a holochart of his electromagnetic spectrum. Normal.

Cyborg was puzzled, even Raven's dark magic rated, even slightly on this spectrum, and Naruto wasn't. This was an enigma indeed. "Okay, Naruto I want you to form a clone...or that ball thingy Beast Boy keeps talking about." He watched Naruto put his his two forefingers into a cross.

Soon a clone burst forth from the smoke, and waived at the Titan, it was also registering on the screen. Besides the original, it had a heartbeat, and everything. "Okay..." He typed on his notepad he had up on the holochart, and started looking at the charts.

Naruto was facing his clone, and then looked at the charts. _"What is he looking for?" _He thought, and then sided to the fronts of silence. Waiting out the noiseless room, he was getting antsy. This demonic energy he was producing always did so.

"_Okay Naruto, I want you to disperse your clone." _Naruto nodded, and took a knife he kept in his combat boots out, and threw it dead center in the chest of the clone, he watched as a smoke screen erupted from it.

Naruto felt his head hurt for a second, but he barely at the least noticed it. He had gotten used to the pain over the years, it was more intense just a two years ago, but he managed to block it over time.

Cyborg outside the room was running a battery of result testing, it was based on the situation just recorded. The clone vanishing set off the heart monitor, and alerts. Indication of death flared on the screen on his computers. He just rubbed his chin, and looked at the screen.

He then had an idea. Quickly getting up, he got a energy panel. Mostly for his new 'green' equipment, should he go to a desert. He then placed it inside the room, and got back to his chair, but not before attaching patches into the panel.

Naruto looked at the blue object, and then back up towards the window. "The hell?" He called out, only to heart the intercom.

"_Naruto that panel, it's an energy absorbing panel. Basically I have it set to ANY energy, I want you to grab it. Flow as much of your energy as you can into it." _Cyborg said over the intercom, and watched as Naruto nodded.

The redhead walked over towards the panel, and grabbed it. He began to flow his own chakra into it. Along with his demonic energy. He then saw Cyborg who was just going over the computer, and looking at it.

The tin man was looking at the most marvelous bit of information ever to be read. His computer was screaming that a new energy had been discovered. From what he saw, from what little the panel had absorbed. If it had been rationed correctly, it could fuel the tower for a few hours!

He then saw on the spectrum charts, where he had it set to ANY, Naruto lighting up. Only thing that seemed off, was the fact his tail was lighting up a slight bit more brightly. The redhead start to growl out a little bit.

Cyborg came out of his daze to see that redhead's heart rate had breached two fifty. He got over the intercom, _"Naruto cool it!" _

The kitsune just cut the flow off immediately, only to throw the panel as it blew apart. He looked at his hands, which were cut open from the glass. "Shit...that burns." He sighed out, and watched as they slowly started to heal.

"_Dude do you realize how much energy you were just producing?" _

"No...why, I thought we were going to talk about my seal here..."

"_I will, and got interesting data for that...but you just produced enough energy to destroy a solar panel designed to hold one hundred hours of solar energy!" _

"Oh cool...I guess."

"_Bro, I also got something on your seal. Come on out of the room...oh get off the patches. You look like you got some nasty blackheads." _

Naruto looked at the glass, and smirked as flicked off the Titan.

_**Titan tower, 8:34a.m. Common room. **_

Beast Boy was busy texting on a phone, the girl he had met a week ago while on patrol was wanting to hook up that evening, and he blushed as Raven came behind him. "Beast Boy...what are you doing?" She asked, curious as to why he hasn't hassled her for a date.

"Oh nothing Rae, just texting a girl a I met. She wants to go out, and I know this vegan place." Raven rolled her eyes at her 'friend' and took a seat on the couch. She was busy using her powers to hold up a book as she read. Although she was curious.

Deciding not to pursue any other questioning, Raven just went back to her book. It was actually now part of her research project, the subject Kitsune. Seeing if there was anything that would make Naruto more powerful, or possibly able to control her emoticlones like she could.

Bad problem was, her mother wanted her to learn demon song, and well...the entire frigging book was in demon song. Although Raven was an adept inside the language, she wasn't no where as good as a fluent speaker.

Something, though not by his own will, Naruto was. Which drew her ire a little bit, she hated being outdone in her own realm of expertise. Given the fact that she was magic user, and the fact that Naruto seemed a bit more adept in combat magic only drew more ire from her.

She was very good in defensive magic though, which she saw Naruto lack, but the problem was. She found herself second guessing his abilities as being magic, since she never felt mana enter or even leave his body. Unlike normal demons, let alone half demons.

Beast boy was busy texting the girl, he almost tripped over Robin. Who was just walking out the elevator Garfield was heading too, he looked at Beast Boy, before the doors closed, and looked at Raven, "seems like he has a girlfriend." He muttered out loud.

Raven just sighed heavily, and rolled her eyes. She want back to reading, when the alarm sounded. "Oh great...right when I was getting to a good part." Raven drawled, but lied as she got up. She looked at the screen as the ops room automatically sent images into the common room T.V.

They watched a slender figure emerge from the bank over in West Jump city, and looked as the figure grabbed on of three thin swords strapped to their side. The screen suddenly cut to black as a ray of energy came off the sword, and impacted the camera recording them.

"Titans go!" Robin shouted, just in time to hear this was Cyborg, and Naruto. They had came up out of the elevator, and both rolled their eyes. Naruto was exhausted from the physical regiment Cyborg put him through, and Cyborg was still rambling his brain trying to figure out something about Naruto's energy and seal.

They began to run towards the elevator, forgetting that Beast Boy had just left a few minutes ago before the alert sounded.

_**West Jump City, 8:50a.m.**_

The slender figure held a police officer at sword point, and smirked. The figure had a deep voice, and dropped the sack of money it was carrying. The features on the figure were remarkably human like, save the cat like claws on her hands.

"You will sit tight, won't you?" It asked, and the officer nodded. Watching as the figure melted the gun in it's hand, and threw it to the ground. The figure turned around, whipping it's one long pony tail of blonde hair around.

The figure had banes coming down near it's pointed ears, once again cat like. "M-m-m-m-iss, who are waiting for?" The officer stuttered out, the figure now identified as a she, was tapping her foot impatiently.

She had one of thinner swords out this time, and watched as a blue jet flew overhead, while five figures dropped out of it. She noticed one with tail, and smiled. Her target had arrived, and got a small bottle of clear liquid, and rubbed it on her sabre which was still strapped to her side.

Robin landed first, followed by Raven, and Starfire. Then Cyborg, and Naruto. They all were adorned in their usual attire, save Naruto who was still shirtless. Not having time to change, or even grab a weapon save the knife he had in his hand.

He looked at the woman in front of him, and noticed her eyes through the pointed hawk like mask she was wearing. They were slits for irises, and had a greenish color to them. "So you be the famous Titans of the teens. Patetico, I pull off a heist, and yet I only get children wearing costume...save one. Or is that tail of yours a costume?"

"Actually it's quite real thank you very much, so is this knife...now you know whats fake. That sword, there is now way that's real." Naruto teased, the woman however just rolled her eyes in the mask. Smiling a toothy smile, reminiscent to his own.

"Oh child this is a real sword, it's called a foil...and I will foil your futile attempts to stop me." She mascaraed, faking a evil laugh, only to see a trash bin, wrapped in full black energy come at her. She smirked, and quickly, switching her swords out.

She got out a much thicker, and edged sword. She swung it upwards, slicing the bin in half, only to see Robin, and Starfire charge right at her. She just smirked, and literally danced around their attacks.

When Robin moved to roundhouse her, she ducked under him. Toying with him, and swung slow enough for him to dodge, and when Starfire tried to fly in, and punch her. She merely back flipped out of the way.

Landing like a ballerina, after a lovely display of agility. She 'failed' to notice Naruto come behind her, and quickly turned to the sound of a ball of energy inside the boys right hand. She smirked, and hooked his leg with her own as he got close.

Using her new sword, an Epee, she sliced the ball of energy in half. Causing it to disperse, and made Naruto fall down by pulling his hooked leg out from under him. She switched her Epee, back to a Foil, and 'attempted' to stab him.

She moved slow enough so he could kick her back a little, all the while a small blinking red dot appeared from her masked left ear hole. _"I've trained you well, Spada, now make sure to infect him with nanites." _She nodded, as she heard her masters words.

Naruto was slowly getting up, only to hear a booming sound as a sonic blast came from Cyborg. The woman just stood her ground, and formed an heat barrier, which dispersed the airwaves in the sonic cannon.

She playfully licked her lips, and got out her Epee. Holding it in her left hand. "Sorry Ragozzo (Boy), I'm done playing games." She now took the offensive, and charged straight at Cyborg, and impaled him through the cannon arm, it was so fast, that Naruto didn't even have time to turn around.

Cyborg roared out in pain, and held his cannon arm. Which was now unusable. A small amount of blood tricked from the hole, indicating she had stabbed into some flesh, she brought the sword to side rather quickly.

The reason was Robin's bo staff, which she blocked with her Epee, and contorted her body to stab the boy wonder with her Foil while she deadlocked the bo staff. Naruto used a clone to take the hit, just in time, as the Foil went right into it's chest.

"Quick bastard...you ruining a fun time." She chimed, only block a knife thrown by Naruto, which she barely did. She noticed his now red eyes, and smirked. Licking her lips once again, and then kicked Robin away from her.

Raven landed by Naruto, and so did Starfire. "You fellow demoni, are always so quick. Well, I guess it's a three on one fight. Too bad it's so unfair." Raven was the first to catch on to the sarcasm, and watched as she merely brought her index finger to her mouth.

Her eyes widen, and she quickly threw a black shield over them, and the woman smirked. She took a deep breath, and gout of blue flame spurted from her mouth. The flame was so intense, and it's magical properties were managing to weaken Raven's shield.

She backed off as little white cracks began to form, "you are no fun...hiding behind a wall of darkness." She then noticed that Naruto was gone, and then felt something slam into her side. She looked down, and saw a knife, the one she deflected earlier in her abdomen.

Naruto had it reversed gripped, and pulled it out as he jumped back. The woman glared hard, but chuckled. Which made the redhead confused. Didn't he just stab her? She slowly faded from existence, and then Naruto just felt a searing pain on his back.

It brought him to his knees, and made him yell out. "You're so bad, little fox, Piccola Volpe (Little fox), trying to stab a woman. You need to be taught some manners." She increased the heat, and made Naruto yell louder, normally many would have stayed knelt down.

Only Naruto wasn't many, he got to his feet, and rolled away. A nasty burn, a second degree to be exact in the shape of a palm print, adorned his back. She then charged at him, getting out her sheathing her two swords, and getting out her sabre.

Naruto only a moment to think, and soon felt the worse pain he had ever felt. A smooth sound of flesh being pierced by metal flooded everyone's eardrum. Naruto eyes were wide with pain, so much pain, it made him loose the ability to hold his demonic energy.

She smiled, and easily caught a punch from Starfire. The tamaranian princess eyes widen, as she felt Spada's foot slam into her chest. Sending her a good few feet back, and making her loose the ability to control her flight.

Naruto wretched at the blade, he tried to grab it, and pull it out. But, it was all the way through his shoulder, barely missing his vitals. He clawed at it, but the woman kept it inside of him. He then began to feel light headed.

_**Inside of Naruto's mind.**_

Inside of his mind, he could see a darkness starting to flood inside. He opened his eyes, and felt something warm envelope him, almost a loving feeling. _**"I did not condition you lay down, fight goddamn you!" **_

Naruto felt several red tails around, and looked to see a human size Kurama holding him back from the darkness. "Ku-kurama..." Naruto muttered, and felt red energy pour into him, and looked at his old friend.

"_**You were right I've should have never hidden what I did from you, now let me make it up to you...go Naruto!"**_ Naruto wanted to say something else, but he couldn't when he heard Raven scream from inside his mind.

"_**Don't worry...we'll talk after words. Just kill this whore." **_

_**Back in reality**_

Naruto growled out as slammed his elbow into the blade, breaking it off in his shoulder. The woman looked mildly stunned for a moment, and then was forced to kick him away as he lunged at her with the knife.

"You don't know when to quit, _fuck...my poison didn't work..." _She thought as she taunted with a slight bit of panic, but quickly regained her composure. She watched as Naruto stood up, only to fall back to his knee. He roared as he pulled the sabre blade out of his shoulder.

This would take a while to heal, but right now he needed to keep fighting. Using the blood on his shoulder, he formed seal pattern on the ground. The woman was charging at him, but she got slammed by a green gorilla, which so happened to appear at the right time.

"_**Naruto now!" **_Naruto cupped both of his hands together, and it started crackle with energy. Soon a red ball of energy began to form. Bubbles of red chakra started to form visibly around him, and he charged at using his two feet to run as fast as he could.

Beast Boy was having trouble keeping the woman down, but she finally kicked him. She got out her Epee, and was ready to run him through, only to forget about one thing. The fox child, and she turned around to see red ball of energy slam into her.

Naruto held it there for a moment, and watched as blood leaked from the mask. Obviously from the woman's mouth, Naruto glared right into hers. Which had become red as well, and he held the ball there for just one more second. Finally he roared.

"**Aka Hana Rasangan! (Red flower Rasangan!)" **The woman screamed in pain as she was blasted back, the force of the blast so much, that it broke Naruto's arm in the process. Having not reinforced it with chakra.

He watched as the woman flew into the air, but was stunned when she corrected herself, and merely wiped the blood from her lip. She then smiled, before landing on top of a building in front of the Titans. "That was fun, or as you Americans say it, a blast. Too bad, I have to cal-ah-call it a day." Naruto went to move, but found himself very low on usable chakra.

The woman then looked down at Naruto, "Until next time Fox boy." She then faded from existence, which made the group go wide eyed.

"She was an illusion..." Robin analyzed.

"This does not make the sense." Starfire drawled out, rubbing her chest. She was soar.

"So I guess, we can add to our numbers?" Raven questioned, and Naruto looked at her.

"Guess so..."

_**Unknown location, under Jump City. **_

A blonde woman, with dark red lips, and inside medical robes was being checked out by some doctors. Who looked fearfully at the woman, the woman turned to see her master walk into the medical room.

"You have done well Spada, I see you managed to transplant the nanites, to Naruto Uzumaki." The woman nodded, sliding off the table to bow to her master, she had a tattoo across her shoulder blades, with a large cat in the middle.

"Yes Master Slade, my deed is done, might I ask what you plan to do?" The man rubbed his metal mask's chin for a moment, and looked over a large computer screen in the room. He clicked the remote, and soon saw the Nanites were converging over one place.

They were converging on Naruto's tail. "I aim to speed up a little bit of nature, along with the implosion of the Teen Titans."


	16. Chapter 15

**The golden fox. **

_**Chapter fourteen: Of stories, and long lost tales. **_

_**(One more day on the voting, still stalemate, go go go!)**_

**人生はギターのかき鳴らしようなものです。決まった楽譜は、次に打たれなければならないものをコード選ぶだけの自由がある、ありません。**

**一つ一つが別のマントルを取ることを余儀なくさになると、音楽が死ぬ、などを余儀なくされたものをしなければならない。**

**本質的に、それはキツネの親族、そして人間の親族が音楽の調和を発見する方法面白いです。**

**でも、それだけで世界の息吹を盗んした場合。**

**Jinsei wa gitā no kakinarashi yōna monodesu. Kimatta gakufu wa,-ji ni uta renakereba naranai mono o kōdo erabu dake no jiyū ga aru, arimasen. Hitotsuhitotsu ga betsu no mantoru o toru koto o yoginaku-sa ni naru to, ongaku ga shinu, nado o yoginaku sa reta mono o shinakereba naranai. Honshitsu-teki ni, soreha kitsune no shinzoku, soshite ningen no shinzoku ga ongaku no chōwa o hakken suru hōhō omoshiroidesu. Demo, sore dake de sekai no ibuki o nusun shita baai.**

_Life is like the strumming of guitar. There is no set sheet music, there is only freedom to choose what cord shall be struck next. _

_When one one becomes forced to take up another mantle, the music dies, and so shall the one who was forced. _

_For in essence, it is funny how fox kin, and human kin found harmony in music. _

_Even if it was just stealing the breath of the world._

_**Titan tower, medical bay, 8:00p.m.**_

"Seriously how many times has it been today? I told you to stay in bed bro." Beast Boy said, setting down Naruto's food tray. The redhead was already working his left shoulder, the one that got ran through. He was trying to stretch, but the pain from the stitching

If it healed right, there wouldn't be any scarring. "Yeah, yeah. You must've said it around, seven times? Anyway, I'm fine. I need to walk around a little bit." Naruto reasoned, his left arm was inside a cast though.

"Well, you got a point, but still..." Naruto used his good arm to pat Garfield on the shoulder, and he got up on his two feet. Slightly wobbling, due to chakra exhaustion. "I'm still fine ya know." Naruto responded, and slowly Beast Boy draped his arm around his neck.

He helped Naruto walk towards the elevator, he could hear the hissing of his wound still closing. "So have you ever been hurt that bad?" Naruto shook his head, and lightly cringed when Beast moved to close the elevator.

Beast Boy smiled as he watch Naruto lean against the railing, and used his good arm to balance himself. They were heading to mechanical bay, and lab. Naruto had wanted to see if Cyborg had came up with anything about his seal.

"_**Huuuu, you up already kit?" **_

"_Yeah Kurama...hey listen..."_

"_**No, no, you were right. I had no reason to hold anything back from you. I'm at fault."**_

"_No, I had no reason to call you names, or cuss you out. You're the only person left that has been with me since the beginning."_

"_**Well, I've been lying to you since the beginning, it doesn't make it right."**_

"_Well...I'll pull something from your book...let's start anew." _

"_**Oh, really? You're going to pull that from my book of tricks, I'm honestly proud about that."**_

"_I learned from the best." _

"_**Yeah...speaking off, the wounds taking a long time to close. Which is disturbing, since the woman was using chakra." **_

"_Wait, what?!" _

"_**Yes, the blue flames weren't normal powers Naruto, they're chakra generated. It feels familiar, but I can't seem to place a finger on it. It's been eons since I had an encounter with another of my kind." **_

"_Oh, how many Kitsune were around?" _

"_**Well, that's the thing. The Kitsune race has been around for quite some time, so have the Neko, Kirin, Oozaru, Draco, and many other demons races." **_

"_So, how many demon races were there when you were unsealed?" _

"_**A lot, besides Neko, our main rivals. We had the Okami to compete with." **_

"_Cats, and wolves?" _

"_**Yes, the wolves stood on the higher ups, messengers of the gods. The fox kin, and cat kin vied for control of the second seat." **_

"_What happened?" _

"_**Well long before my last container, besides you, there was a war. A war of seven kingdoms, seven kingdoms ruled by one of each seven gods." **_

"_Oh...this is going to be a long story." _

"_**I'll tell it tonight...just get done hearing what Cyborg has to say." **_

"_Okay!"_

_**Mechanical bay, and lab. 8:45p.m**_

Cyborg was busy typing on his computer, and looked up to see Naruto hobbling along with BB. He frowned, "Dude you should not be so soon. You're going to hurt yourself some more." Naruto waived him off lightly with a smile.

"So, how has the research been? I mean, sorry if I am rushing." Cyborg just rolled his good eye, and smiled. He brought a hologram which displayed the seal on Naruto's stomach. A simulation was running where Naruto had been applying his chakra.

One of the tomoe on the seal glowed, which started the rotation. "You see, I've been working on it. I think it's a form of a energy lock system. Those little comma things, tomoe? They're the keys, but they require a certain amount of power each." Naruto blinked slightly, surprised that those were for energy storage, let alone being keys. "So how much energy would I need?" The metal man just smiled.

"Well your power is good enough to power two of the tomoe, if you pushed really hard. Leaving seven left to open. I have a way to bypass it in the works, but it'll be a while still. I would focus on growing the second tail." He explained, and Naruto felt a voice inside of his head agree.

"_**Yes...he is brilliant, for what a human would call a jock. It is indeed how the seal works, but Naruto I want you to at least be ready without the bypass he's planning. However, if the situation ever becomes dire. I'd use it." **_

"_What would happen once I open the ninth tomoe?" _

"_**The seal on your stomach would implode you to Yamana, where you will train with me for three years. I will then send you back, but until you are strong enough to survive Yamana. I'll force the seal lock." **_

"_But, why if I am Kitsune, then would it be more logical to send me now?" _

"_**Naruto, Yamana is a world of extremes. Combat alone would be enough to bring the one you call Batman to his knees. Yamana isn't a lovable place, it's a brutal training world. Where my kind trains day in and out. Until we become strong enough to lead." **_

"_Oh so, it's a military base."_

"_**In a way yes, but it's our realm. My kin have longed for me to return, and you may be welcomed...but on the off chance they don't recognize me, and nor you..."**_

"_You want me able to put up a decent fight." _

"_**Bingo." **_

"Yo, dude, your doing that again!" BB yelled, and Naruto shook his head. Opening his eyes. He looked around to see a giggling Cyborg. The latter was blushing, because of falling 'asleep' once more.

Naruto sighed, and then spoke up. "Kurama is wanting to know what the bypass is?" The Titan smiled, and soon a image appeared on screen. Which looked like Samurai armor, but it had a core piece in the chest, and stomach area.

"Well the bypass is going to be this armor bro. I have developed a semi chakra enhanced armor for you. It should focal your powers more, as long as you stay in the safety limits." Naruto looked at the armor awestruck.

The man then showed where he the chakra would be focusing from. "Your tail seems to be the focal point of chakra, it's beginning stage. I can redirect it with some boost in your control, maybe just enough to make your output the same. Though much more focused." Naruto's eyes were beaming.

"_**It may actually work...I'm looking at it through your eyes. Really it's just relaying overused chakra, towards other parts of your body. It should make up for your over the limit chakra reserves, and lack of control." **_

"_No shit...dude I will so bad ass in that." _

"_**Yes...you would, so would I." **_

"Well, it's actually no offense, but Kurama wants me to try, and open the seal on my own." Cyborg frowned, but smiled shortly after.

"Then you tell that over grown fuzzball inside of you that you will wear it as your standard uniform, after all...congrats bud. Tomorrow your a Titan." Naruto nearly blanched, until Beast Boy padded his shoulder.

"You see Bro, we need someone like you here. Your making good progress, plus your sensory skills are much better than mine. I also have reasons to vote you got a common back story dude." Naruto lightly tears up, and smiled. Then his eyes widen, and he glared at Beast Boy.

"Yo chillax, BB tells me everything. You are safe with me, besides it's degrading for women to see a vulnerable side of man." Cyborg stated, and this made Naruto nod in agreement. The redhead stood there, and looked at the armor.

He was definitely going to repay their kindness.

_**Jump City, two hours later, Beast Boy and Starfire's patrol. **_

"Okay Star, tell me, what's wrong with me." Beast Boy finally spoke, it had been a long night of purely nothing. She had a look of confusion on her face, and then spoke up.

"What is the wrong with you Beast Boy, are you indicating something is off about your appearance." BB groaned a little bit, and turned. Only to feel hands going into his hair, and moving over his body.

He did what any other teen boy would do at that point, he blushed mad. "There is nothing wrong with you, are the crazy?" Beast Boy eyes were wide, and he was sweating profusely. Was Starfire seriously just padding him down?!

"Um, no, no I'm not crazy Sis. I...uh...uh, well it's a bit of long story." Beast Boy started rubbing the back of his head, but the green eyed princess of Tamaran just eyed him curiously. She then brightly smiled, and then announced. "Tell your tale!"

One year on earth, apparently, in Starfire's terms. Equaled one year of bad listening skills, confounded English, but one of the closest friends Beast Boy has ever had. "Well, it's not a tale Star, it's more of a situation...involving girls."

The princess cocked her head to side like a confused pup, before she finally put two and two together. Of course this was Starfire, and that usually meant one of three things. She had it spot on, way off course, or would bring Tamaranian culture into the subject.

Unfortunately, she did two out of three. Both being way of course, bringing her culture. "So you're looking for a mate?" Beast Boy blanched, his green flushed purple from a blush all over his body. Had he heard her right, a mate?!

"_What in the..._No, no. I mean like um, girlfriends. I'm sure you know, like aren't you and Robin..." BB said, before trailing off. Then she smiled.

"Oh friend Beast Boy, you do have girlfriend, you have me. I'm this girl, and a friend right?" Beast Boy jaw almost hit the ground, god help him!

"No, I mean yes! No! Yes, Graaahh! You're a friend, but not a girlfriend. Um." He started to see her pout, "no don't cry. I mean, like...well lets talk about, um. Courtship! Yeah that's it!" He snapped his fingers.

She blinked for a moment, before laughing, "Oh Beast Boy, so that's the earth term for girlfriend? Courting, then I know what you mean." He blinked for a second.

"So, are you, and Robin courting?" He asked, she looked at him. Shaking her head for a no, which made BB sigh. He wasn't hitting on Star, god help his green ass if he was. Robin was a bit territorial when it came to such matters.

Beast Boy, and his friend kept walking the streets. "So what is it that you wish to know, is this something to do with your downcast mood?" Beast Boy nodded, and turned to his friend. He had just one bit of bad news recently. "Well, when I came in, and attacked that woman. I ended up getting a text from the girl, saying she wanted to break up. Saying I was being rude to leave her alone."

Starfire gasped, "that was not very nice, weren't you in the right for helping friend Naruto?" He shrugged, and then smirked. He never really had a chance to talk about problems, and if he knew Naruto. The subject of girls was more of a hassle.

The boy after all, had just pulled the same stunt as Star. Comparing dating to mating. Which in the adult culture, may in some cases go hand and hand. Yes, Beast Boy read some books. True crime, and all. He had read one story where a couples love life was based around sex.

Which was extremely uncomfortable.

"Well, either way, she sort of cursed me out. Oh well, you win some, and lose some right?" Beast Boy said, looking down. His hands were in his pockets, the girl he came to know as Sister wrapped her hands around him. He stopped for a moment.

She was hugging him. She felt warm, which made him warm. The night was kind of chilly after all, and then a question popped into Beast Boy's head.

"Hey Star, you hungry?"

_**Titan Tower, Mechanical Bay, and lab. Around the same time. **_

Cyborg was busy at work on the armor prototype. Something he would get Naruto try out in a few weeks, when all test were concluded it would be safe to wear. The armor, being made of a light alloy, which was extremely flexible. The name of the game though, was making the Beryllium compounds dense enough to block bullets.

While having the Titanium under shielding deal with distribution should they ever get into a fiery situation. So far he was busy tapping his foot to Bun Dem, by Damian Marley. He had his welding touch mod out, repairing his arm. While bouncing between his welding. Along with his computer module.

He was working shoulder plates currently, so his vitals were protected top wise. The chest piece, and letter the comically named 'skirt' piece would be down. Followed by arm guards, and then the wiring systems would be added. All around, the weight of the armor had to be under at least one ten.

So Naruto could fight without much restraint, only if he could get his hands on the Carbon Tech Wayne industries was making. He could make it so much more light weight, and maybe so much more durable.

Right now one shoulder plate was around five pounds. Which wasn't much, but the chest, and torso would amass a total of fifty pounds after fabrication. Since Naruto was superhuman level in strength, he would have a higher clearance range for Cyborg to work with.

After all, before becoming what he was. He was a design genius, he had grad top of his class, in Lincoln High. At age fourteen, and was well underway to college. Although, it was still fuzzy to him. He had an accident involving a car mash up.

He was very lucky to be standing around like he was now, and two years later he was still here. Having invented his Cyborg suites himself, and using what available tech to make nanites, and those nanites allowed his armor to form his weapons.

So he could relate to Naruto, he was boy who was fighting against all odds stacked against him. He had no family, he had no formal education, save basic learning skills. Still, though at first at he was an ass, he had turned for the better.

He had been judgmental, and even so after finding out the truth about. That's when he actually caught security feeds of the boy painting a picture. He wondered what it was, but he knew BB would eventually tell him.

Though the teen knew one thing, he could paint like a master.

_**Titan Tower, Medbay, 10:30 p.m. Inside Naruto's mind, Naruto POV.**_

I sat in this glowing room, Kurama had call me in here to make amends for what had transpired the other day. I sat on the tatami mats, and bowed as Kurama in his humanoid fox form came into my view.

"_**Naruto, you do not have to bow to me. I know you're sorry." **_

"Still doesn't make it right, for me going off on you like I did. I can see why you hid away the emoticlones, especially Darkness."

"_**It's not your fault they formed, its not any demons fault. They're just there, however, once you are able to make them bend to your will. You'll be like any other human being on this planet. Save your powers."**_

"Can you teach me how?"

"_**Yes, when you get to Yamana, it'll be the first ritual you shall go through."**_

"Ritual?"

I watched as Kurama morphed into a human like form. He sat crossed leg, and the room began to shift. Soon it turned into a forest prefecture, a very vivid image of Kurama's mind. _**"In Yamana, this is one of many places so similar to my home. Yamana is known by many demons to be the home of the Kitsune, however, to me and my kind we call it by its real name. Shinrin bun'ya (The forest realm)" **_

"So, what is so special about this place, is it just home to fox kin?" Kurama shook his head, and I watched as he grabbed a pile of dirt. Turning into some kind of dark powder, he threw it into the fire. Which made erupt into several different colors. _**"It is home to many other demon kin, with my caste being the most numerous, and second in command." **_

I blanched for a second, second?! Which means someone was more powerful than Kitsune, which didn't compute with me. Since at just one tail, I was easily strong as the other Titans. Granted it took me a little bit. He noticed my confusion.

"_**Naruto, the leaders of our kin are very few in number. It is because that they're so close in relation to us. I am Kitsune, and you should be proud to be so...would you like to here a story Naruto?" **_I looked at him, and nodded. He smiled, and grabbed more dirt, turning it into various powders. He threw them into the fire, and using seven of his nine tails. He formed different symbols.

I watched as he gracefully formed the elemental symbols. Each into their native shape, and color.

Earth, green, in the shape of a mountain.  
>Water, blue, in the shape of a river.<br>Lightning, yellow, in the shape of a bolt.  
>Wind, light blue, in the shape of a gusting powder.<br>Fire, red, in the shape of a typical flammable symbol.  
>Light, gold, in the shape of a bright distant star.<br>Shadow, dark violet nearly black, in the shape of a dark distant star.

"_**I will tell you a tale, befitting such a time as this. I shall you the tell about Rēsu no sakusei (The creation of the races)" **_He spoke, then a loud booming sound was heard, and I find myself staring from his eyes. Looking in on his story, and soon a massive light enveloped us both.

_**Kurama's story, a time so long forgotten. A land no longer of this world.**_

"_Once, on old earth, there existed seven gods. Each with animal like traits. They held the powers of seven different elements, the core elements inside the world. They took to selfish altitudes, and claim seven realms for themselves. Each claiming their powers held their created world together more than the other." _

The Goddess of light, glared at the God of shadow. They looked towards their yilk of gods. Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth, and Wind. They all glared at each other, separating, each taken several corners of the Old Earth for themselves.

The Wind Goddess took the North.  
>The Fire God took a ring of islands.<br>The Earth God took the continents  
>The Water Goddess took the oceans, and lakes.<br>The Light Goddess took the sun.  
>The Lightning God, took the heavens.<br>The Shadow God took the night.

"_From these lands, gathered the races of men, and demon. The Shadow God creating Kitsune (Fox spirits). The Light Goddess creating the Okami (Wolves), The Fire God creating Neko (Cat), The Earth God creating Hitobito(Men) and Saru(Moneky), The Water Goddess creating the Sakana (fish), The Lightning God created the Osuushi (Ox) and Doragon(Dragon), and then the Wind Goddess created the Tori(Birds) and Bagu(bugs)"_

The world was filled with life, the Tori took to the winds with Bagu. They coexisted to always be rivals, and fought daily to compete in their goal to win the mistress's favor. The Kitsune, and Okami enacted a war of light, and darkness to see which was more powerful.

The Hitobito, and Saru trained together to defend their homes. The Neko resided on their islands, worshiping their master, the Sakana fought with them daily in favor of their creator. Osuushi was the thunder upon the land, and Doragon was the rivals to the Tori in the skies.

"_One day, the Gods looked over at what they had created. Inside this world, there was harmony. Balance, the Light Goddess looked towards her children. She wanted them to lead the lands, and oceans. She bestowed some of her powers to them. Abilities to be passed from a shamanic member of their nations, and unto the people." _

The Okami priest, a man with the tail of wolf along with the ears. Held a staff above his head, soon light glowed from the staff, he proclaimed that all worthy to learn his miracles follow him! Soon, many Okami followed him.

Learning their powers, mastering their mother's gift, which she paid unto them.

"_The Shadow God, saw this decades later during war, and beckoned his fellow deity to refute their powers. When she refused, he simply went about the same method. He told the other deities on how to transfer their powers to the creations they have made. Soon he appeared physically to a creation of his a Kitsune Princess. Her name was Shēdo." _

A black furred Kitsune princess was sitting in her bed. She was at the age to wed, and inside their dark forest kingdom. They knew the day was nigh when their princess was to be wedded off. They had connections to the Southern Forests, and wanted their princess to choice that prince.

However, their creator, had other ideas. He appeared to her as a ten tailed Kitsune, his fur darker than her own. She stumbled back in fear, but he told her not fear him. For she was to be chosen to carry the Kitsune unto a new age.

Honored at being chosen, the daughter of the current forest Lord, met with her father, who agreed to the union.

" _Shēdo after ten months of pregnancy, finally gave birth to a son. The son shared inherit traits of his fathers. Having his unique blue eyes, with his mothers nine tails. At end of each tip however was red fur, a marking of royalty by blood. Shēdo named her son Kurai. Soon the child grew, and in doing so. Took the mantle as a teacher to his kind." _

Kurai, held his hand up. It glowed with dark energy, the Kitsune followers of him held their hands up. They too glowed with dark energy, what was a few, became hundreds of hands. The war that had been started with the Okami, was now going to to take a turn.

In essence, they were now equally powerful.

"_The Light Goddess saw this, and looked at the Shadow God. She told him, that he had betrayed her. Only for several of the deities to come to his defense, saying that she had started this trend. By bequeathing limit powers to her offspring. Which did the same as the Shadow God's, and taught her creations limit uses of their power. Seeing no choice, she allowed the other lower gods to do the same." _

The Fire God, laid with a priestess of his creations. They sired a son, who would teach the Neko how to control fire. He was named Kasai.  
>The Water Goddess, mated with the strongest Sakana, the strongest warrior of her people. They had a daughter who held the powers of freezing water. She was named Aisu.<p>

The Wind Goddess found the most peaceful of her two creations, and laid with them. She sired two children, two twin sons by the name Toppū, and Geiru.  
>The Lightning God, took the form of a doragon, and mated with Queen of all of his creation. She sired a son named Hakai for his power.<br>The Earth God, laid with a human queen of his choice, and sired a male heir to the throne. They named their son Chijō

"_Their creations began to learn their new powers. The Neko came off their islands, and with the agreement among the Saru, and Hitobito. They were allowed to settle among them, The Doragon prince started a conflict between his people, and Osuushi. The Okami Kitsune war was coming to close, after decades of fighting. With it, a reign of peace over the two warring races." _

Kurai, now a older Kitsune, stood in front of the Shaman of the Okami. They each had a witness of each race watch as they signed a document in blood. Their blood. The document would allow them peace, if they, the Kitsune, allowed the Okami to sit upon a seat above them.

The Kitsune relatively agreed to this, since so much bloodshed had occurred they were ready to be done with the wars. They allowed the Okami to sit above them, so they were second in power. Keeping balance with the ranking among the gods.

The Neko, however saw that their fires created light as well. Demanding that they take the second seat of the new council. The Okami refused, saying that true light, needed true shadows.

"_A period of peace led to new things, these things led to the creation of the Han Chi (Half bloods) in this world. The first being the case of marriage proposal, this proposal was between the Okami Princess Hori no Hikari, and the Kitsune prince Tsumibukai no Ōtsutsuki. They had a daughter, who was named Kaguya Ōtsutsuki." _

A small baby girl with long fox like ears near the front of her head, resembling horns, and a single large white tail. Cried out onto the heavens, her parents stood by each other. Each of them crying, only to see feel their child radiating power.

"_Kaguya was special, being the first of her kind, she was blessed by the divines. Soon, she created a new kingdom, among the stars for herself and her clan. This was the birth of her status as a new Goddess. Known as Usagi no megami (The Rabbit Goddess). Which was a running joke among the gods, since her white furred long fox like ears, resembled rabbit ears." _

Kaguya stood with the other Gods, at the age of her twentieth winter. She stood on the pedestal. Many like her soon began to rise from the mating of Kitsune and Okami. She led this new race, and called them her Mūn senkensha (Moon seers).

She built them a new kingdom, and took with her a select group of each race. This kingdom was known as Mūn ōkoku (Moon kingdom) a place where the followers adopted her surname.

Ōtsutsuki. A race of Half blood.

_**End of the story, Naruto's POV**_

Naruto watched as the fire died down, and he looked Kurama. Who was breathing a little harder, he got up. "Now, wait, hold up! That seems like a BS, I mean don't get me wrong. The story was awesome, but there is no way the gods would allow that to happen." Naruto argued. Kurama turned to him, and smiled.

"_**You have a lot to learn kit, I'll day another story one day, but...for now we need to get some shut eye."**_


	17. Winner

The winner of the movie votes was Emergence Day!

So expect some badass, Kaiju action being put into the The Golden Fox. I love my audience, and thank you for your votes, and now I'll give you a rough estimation of the time it will be in production, and how many chapters until the movie chapter is out!

Anyway, we have nine more chapters left, until the movie chapter/chapters come into play, SO for the first time, I'm giving you a line up.

Chapter fifteen: A infiltration most foul.  
>Chapter sixteen: My worse day.<br>Chapter seventeen: A counter intelligence op.  
>Chapter eighteen: Blending in.<br>Chapter nineteen: Oh fair Isabella.  
>Chapter twenty: Possession.<br>Chapter twenty one: Awakening in a dark room.  
>Chapter twenty two: Shōri no shōri (Win win)<br>Chapter twenty three: First Blood.

Movie chapters will be extended up to around 31,000 words each, since Emergence day has two...well do the math :)


	18. Chapter 16

**The golden fox. **

_**Chapter fifteen: An infiltration most foul. **_

**ウサギ、キツネ、とオオカミの伝説。それは共通点は何だろう？**

**それは、彼らが対等であることを、神だという事実だろうか？**

**唯一のエンディングは、すべての飼料への細部を与えることができます。**

**Usagi, kitsune, to ōkami no densetsu. Sore wa kyōtsū-ten wa nanidarou? Sore wa, karera ga taitōdearu koto o,-shinda to iu jijitsudarou ka? Yuiitsu no endingu wa, subete no shiryō e no saibu o ataeru koto ga dekimasu.**

_The legend of a rabbit, a fox, and a wolf. What would it have in common? _

_Would it be the fact they're divine, that they are equals? _

_Only the ending, can give details to all fodder._

_**Titan Tower, Medbay, 7:00a.m. **_

"_Titan's alert, Titan's alert. Enemy infiltration detected, repeat, enemy infiltration detected." _Naruto woke up, having a headache. The dream with Kurama was very vivid, and kind of burned into his head the image of Kaguya. The image he had seen was her holding a ball of light, and a ball of darkness.

He yawned, his were red and cracked. "Oh Gods, what happened..." He murmured, which was only stopped from the popping o his left shoulder. He looked at it, and found his bones had been healed. The wound he also had didn't scar up, and he was trying so hard to block the alarm he was hearing.

"_Titans allllleeeeerrrr" _The alarm trailed off, and Naruto just figured that it was Cyborg running tests. He usually did so once a week, Naruto stumbled about. He needed to use the bathroom now! So without thinking twice, the redhead ran into the bathrooms.

A few minutes later, he walked out. Looking slightly relieved, but pale. He coughed once, and then just shuttered. _"Oi Kurama, you awake?" _He mentally called out, the growling inside of his head confirmed this. Naruto smirked, and felt his stomach grumble.

"_**Yes...feed us kit, I'm hungry. I wonder if the one known as Starfire has made Guluro again...it so much better than rabbit." **_Naruto chuckled, and made his way towards the elevator. He found it wasn't working. He wrote it off as malfunctioning. Which it did every other week.

He decided to search around for a moment, trying to find some decent thing to wear. He found that his skin was cold, and he needed something to keep warm. So he walked over towards the medical wardrobe. Opening it, he found a pure white shorts, and shirt.

"_Great..." _He drawled in his mind, and picked up the whites. Quickly taking off his medical robe, he quickly threw on the clothes he had, and went towards the staircase. He started to walk up the stairs, and an explosion at that point.

"What the fuck!" He yelled, and started dashing up the stairs.

_**Inside the common room, around the same time. **_

The young boy with the backpack, Gizmo, was many things. He was super intelligent, very good with gadgets. Well...if they were his own. He had picked up a cannon mod from his defeated rivals Mechanical Bay, and had accidentally fired it.

The result was a hole being blasted into the side of the common room. Which made his head take a slap from a very annoyed boy in an all black uniform. "Ow Kid, c'mon it was an accident." The boy just remained silent.

He then looked towards the doors of the stair, well, and grinned. "What?!" Gizmo shouted, and then looked to see the fox boy. Who was coming out with his leg in the air, and the boy had one word to describe the feeling he was going to be feeling next.

"Crap..."

Kid just phased through the roofing of the room, and left Gizmo to get the others. Naruto was wailing on Gizmo, and when he was done. He grabbed the kid by the collar of his jacket, and glared deep into his eyes.

"Where are they!?" He watched as Gizmo coward in fear, and started to stutter. Naruto wasn't going to take this down lightly, and he grabbed the boys throat. "You better tell me, or I'm going to break your fucking neck!" Gizmo was growing more paler, but looked to see Jinx.

Naruto's tail felt the energy hit him first, which sent him sprawling against the T.V screen. He crashed back onto the floor, and wiped a small bit of blood off his lip. "Oh great, hexing bitch joins the party..." Naruto muttered, getting up.

He barely dodged a knife thrown at him, and looked to see Kid, who was holding a few more. _"Oh great, a batman wanna be." _He drawled, and then saw two more people came running from the hallway. He looked to see Mammoth, and a newer kid.

He had a gourd on his back, "Iyanrin get that bastard!" Mammoth shouted, Naruto was getting ready to charge when Kurama shouted at him. _**"Don't! Run Naruto, he's not like the others! Go!" **_He watched as sand poured out of the gourd, and headed right for him.

Naruto headed for the staircase, and had a simple choice. Up or down. He heard the door crash open just behind him, having no choice. He jumped down. Wind bracketed his face as he soared down, the Tower was at least ten stories high, and at this speed. He'd be hitting bottom in no time.

Only he could hear the shifting of the sand behind him, he looked over his shoulder. Stunned at what he was seeing, which was an entire column of sand heading for him. He quickly grabbed the railing of one of the stairs, and slingshot'd himself through a random door.

The sand was still following, _"What the hell, does this thing have a mind of it's own!" _He declared in his mind, and dashed through the random hallway. Naruto dashed into air duct, and crawled as fast as he could.

The sand was still close to him. _**"I'd count my tails, and bet them...it's Shukaku." **_Naruto looked confused, but quickly broke an air vent, and received a nasty cut on his right leg in doing so when he tried to land back on the floor. He got up, rolling as sand flooded where he once was. Naruto quickly started running again.

"_**It's no use to run, the entire tower is within the control range Naruto. You're going to have to trick him..." **_

"_What?! How, this thing has got a bead on me Kurama, I can't shake it!" _

"_**When you round this next corner. Cut your hand open, and with the blood still on it. Form a clone! Make sure to reinforce it as much as possible!" **_

"_What why?!" _

"_**It's not sight base Naruto, it's going on what's it's feeling. If you make a clone make more an effort to vibrate the area, then it'll target it! DO it!"**_

"_Fuck..." _

Naruto rounded the corner, and used his claws to cut his right open blood dropped down as he ran. He formed the clone, which took about half of his reserves to form the way Kurama wanted. He watched as the clone turned around, and got enveloped in sand.

"_**Stop!" **_

Naruto stopped moving, and watched as the sand squeezed the clone. Which busted, spraying blood on the walls. Naruto's heart was beating rapidly, and watched as the sand started to retreat. _"Oh man that was close...I hope the other didn't fight him..." _

"_**Naruto, it's just us in this tower...I guess we could call this an exercise in stealth. If they're still alive, then we need to send a broadcast out. So, get ready for your toughest mission yet." **_

"_Yeah..." _

"_**Wait until I tell you to head into vents." **_

Naruto stood there for a few minutes, red chakra enveloped him, healing his wounds. His irises turned red, and finally he heard the Kyuubi speak. _**"Go!" **_

Not thinking twice, Naruto jumped into the air vent, and started scurrying.

_**Jump City, near the secret entrance to Titan Tower.**_

Beast Boy, was being helped with his walking. He had a broken leg, and Robin was the only one of the group who barely managed to escape. Starfire was lucky to get Beast Boy out she did. He was closed to be swallowed by the sand.

Raven was looking around, more like scanning, making sure they weren't being followed anymore. The city was on lock down from the police, and Cyborg was currently using his holomap to see if he could find on the secret tunnels he had built into the tower.

He then noticed that Naruto wasn't among them. "I hope friend Naruto is the O of K." Starfire muttered out, but she was terrified at the idea of him being caught inside the sand. Beast Boy put his hand on her shoulder as she helped him walk.

"Star don't worry, I'm sure Naruto is okay. He'd never go done this easily." Robin wasn't so sure, and certainly not after fighting what ever the redheaded boy was. He looked towards the team, and sighed.

That's when he hit them with brutal honest, "I don't he could take on that kid though Beast Boy. We need to be ready to expect the worse, but to hope for the best." Beast Boy nodded, but he prayed that Naruto had gotten out.

He hoped he had gotten out.

_**Meanwhile, Titan Tower, around the same time. Common room. **_

The last bit of sand flowed into Iyanrin's gourd, which shout itself tight. He looked at the others as he got up, and smirked. "He's down." The sand boy said, and the others nodded. Then Gizmo got up, he had a broken nose. Which he was lucky to have. He swore the kid, Naruto, wanted to murder him.

Jinx was smirking, "good riddance." She said, and started to head into the other Titan's rooms. She then looked towards Gizmo. "Get this place running." Gizmo nodded, and looked towards Mammoth, who nodded.

He began to walk with Gizmo towards the control room. Kid, and Iyanrin stood there. Both sighed, "So much for watching Jets..." Iyanrin muttered out, but showed no emotion. Kid looked at him, and shook his head.

He grabbed a piece of paper, which Iyanrin watch him write on. He read it, _"I'm a Bengals fan...asshole." _Iyanrin could smirk, and he decided to head into the ops room. To see if he plunder anything from it, Kid just stood there.

He then walked over to the T.V, and saw a red button. He hummed in curiosity. Pressing it, the T.V piece of plastic shield came off, and he smiled. Thanking his God, and sat on the couch. He flipped it over to the Bengals game.

_**With Naruto. Unknown location inside the Titan's Tower. **_

He crawled through the vents, and looked around. Slowly he creeped upwards, making sure not to make too much noise. He knew by now he would be somewhere near his room. He had wanted to make his way there first, to get some weapons.

He crawled in the shaft, until he came to opening. Quickly moving, Naruto landed inside the basement. There it was pitched black, but his fox like eyes were helping him see. _**"Grab your bow, and get these whites off. They'll see us easily. Make sure to grab some wire, and shuriken. We need to set up some capture traps." **_

Naruto nodded, and quickly did as he was told. He stripped himself naked, and grabbed his combat gear. Quickly putting it on inside the darkness, that's when the room lit up. When saw that no one was there, he summarized that the power was just now kicked back on.

He looked at his painting, and got to his knees. Bringing his hands together, he prayed. After a few minutes, he finally got his wires, and grabbed some herbal pills he had made under Kurama's instruction one day.

"_**Don't worry kit, just make sure to hit the control room first. Since they saved some of the effort, they will unknowingly allow us to broadcast a signal." **_Naruto nodded, and jumped into another vent. He quickly situated himself, and began to crawl rapidly up the vent. He just hoped the team he had to come befriend was okay. Slowly he made his way up. He crawled through the dank vents, which smelled this time.

"The scrub...great..." Naruto muttered out, and quickly made his way through. He noticed a large footstep pattern just below him. He looked down, and saw that Mammoth who was looking around the place.

"_**No...not yet, keep moving. If you take anyone out first, it'll have be Shukaku." **_Naruto nodded, and continued up the vents. The redhead kept going up, and from this point on he needed to keep going as fast as possible.

So he did, as fast as possible.

_**With Jinx, inside Raven's room. **_

Jinx was going through the books she saw, noticing how they were spell incantations. She really needed to brush up on her sorcery, which would mean she'd be a match for anyone in magic. She smirked as she found Raven's closet of leotards. She decided to strip off her uniform, and dun the leotard for herself.

She kept the hood down, and looked at herself in the mirror. "Wow, she did have good style. Too bad she got blasted out of the sky." She said aloud, all the while she looked around. Finding a locket, which held a picture of her, and a woman looking similar to her.

She threw it, it wasn't gold, so it would not be worth much. She tighten the leotard to fit her form, and decided to make her way towards the Bird wonder's room. Seeing if she could find something. She never noticed the pair of red eyes which had a lock on her the entire time.

When she left the room, Naruto dropped in. He quickly hid under the bed, and when he heard the door lock. He breathed audibly. Quickly the half demon scoured the others room, and he picked up the locket.

"_From the love of azar, to my daughter. Mother." _He read, and he pocketed so that way no one else would steal it. Or, well attempt too anyway. Though if one was looking closely he was sporting a small blush on his face.

He had arrived in time see Jinx change, and the fox wasn't shutting up. _**"You know Naruto, instead calling her hexing bitch, how about Vixen. Because, by the gods, for someone around your age..." **_Naruto growled out, and mentally shouted.

"_Pervert!" _

Made sure the locket was secured, and then implemented a plan, placing wire at the front of the door, and tied it to some cow spikes he had. They would drop, and cause anyone who entered to be in pain. Which make the others come over.

He also made sure to take in fine detail that door opened towards the hallway, not into the room. With that done, he moved back into the vents, determined to stake out the area, and decide to whether to take out the gourd boy first, or put out a communication broadcast.

He quickly scurried back into the vents, and made sure to leave no trace he had been in there.

_**Inside the Tower sewers, around 11:00a.m.**_

Cyborg was using his lights to lead the way, Beast Boy was hobbling along with Starfire. Robin had night vision on, and was leading the team by a few meters, to see if anyone was patrolling the sewers. He came to the door Cyborg was talking about, and shouted.

"Come on, I found it!" Raven warped next to him, with Starfire flying with Beast Boy next to them. Cyborg came running, and got out his skeleton key mod. He opened the door, and came into a hallway. Only to stop the rest of the team.

They tried pushing him, but he continued to stop them. "What is it Cyborg?" Robin called out, only to catch a glimpse over his shoulder. Shuddering, there was blood all over the walls. They saw white cotton shirts pieces around it as well.

"Oh no..." Beast Boy muttered, breaking Starfire's grip, and bounced on one leg towards the blood puddle. They watched as he started to cry, he had left Naruto those clothing. Had he been caught, and cut down?

Cyborg scanned the blood, and lowered his head. "It's Naruto...I'm sorry green bean." Beast Boy roared out in rage, and slammed his fist into the ground. His hopes had been dashed, and Naruto was presumed dead! Scratched that, dead!

Raven lowered her head in prayer, Starfire had tears welling up in her eyes. Robin just gripped his fists more, and looked towards his team. "let's take back our home, Cyborg, can you get our defenses back online here?" He shook his head.

"No, bro...I have to be in the control room to do so. Green bean?" Cyborg look down to see Beast Boy who was bawling his eyes out. He looked up at his team, and wiped them. Trying to keep from crying anymore than he has.

"Lets get these bastards." Beast Boy growled out.

_**Inside Naruto's basement. **_

Jinx made her way into the basement area of the tower, hoping to find something valuable. What she found was amazingly, the most bland room ever. Save a incomplete painting on one of the walls. "This must be that fox bastard's room. Guess he didn't have good tastes, oh...what is this?!" She quickly walked over towards a glass case.

It still had a price tag on it, so it had been recently bought. Around it were candles, which had died after being lit for so long. She noticed a picture of woman hanging over it, and noticed the writing under it.

"**私はあなたを常に愛する。母親**(I will a will love you always. Mother.)**"**

She then noticed the kimono, which was styled white with cherry blossoms all over it. "Oh that is so beautiful...well, I'm sure he won't mind if I burrowed it." Jinx said aloud, and broke the glass. She stopped once she heard something behind her.

She quickly turned around, and saw the Titan's behind her. She moved to run, but a black energy enveloped her. "You're not going anywhere...bitch." Beast Boy said, while Raven held her. She looked scared, she had been caught red handed.

They noticed, well Beast Boy did, what she was holding. "Raven, what ever you do. Don't damage the kimono. It's something that Naruto kept with him, it belonged to his mother." Raven nodded, and managed to constrict the grip more. Making the girl drop it.

"I...I didn't know, I assume it was a long lost girlfriend of his...don't kill me!" She begged, Beast Boy grabbed the kimono, and took it with him with help from Starfire. They sat her on the ground, where Robin tied her hands.

"No we're not going to kill you, but I'm so glad you volunteered for a trap."

_**With Naruto, near the control room. **_

Narutor dropped down in the control room, unaware what was going on with the rest of the team. He made his way over towards Gizmo, who was busy typing on a computer. With one fluent motion, he grabbed the boy. Slamming his head into the keyboard, and turned him around.

"I-impossible, you're supposed to be de-argghh." Gizmo choked, when Naruto punched him in the face, knocking him out cold. He quickly wrapped him up in wire, and threw a kunai in the ceiling. Which made him hang up.

He was moving around like a fly caught in a spider's web, and Naruto made sure to put a piece of duct tape over Gizmo's mouth. He quickly looked at the computer, and decided to go for broke. He hit the mouse over the com section of the computer screen.

He was luckily right to hit, and soon he saw where the communication link had been turned off, and he turned back on. Naruto opened a drawer, and pulled out a communicator. He then pressed the open channel button.

Quickly he made a call out, "Hello, guys, come in! Listen to me, I'm alive, and I'm in the thick of it. I've been able to elude most of the idiots, but one, with a gourd almost got me. If you happen to see blood in the hallway, it's not mine. Please respond on communicator." Naruto looked down, and saw that it was number six. "Communicator number six."

He then heard the door open, and saw Mammoth walk in. He glared right at Naruto. However, before he could charge him down. Naruto signed off, and pocketed the communicator. He jumped over Mammoth, who ran into the computer.

The two redheads then glared back each other. Naruto formed a ball of blue energy into his hand. Mammoth charged him, he knew once this hit more than likely that he would found out. He needed to thin their numbers now!

They charged at each other, and Naruto somersaulted over man. He dodged an elbow which the man threw, and slammed into his chest with the ball of energy. **"Rasangan!" **the man roared out, and was launched out of the control room, and busted a hole in the wall.

There Naruto cursed at his luck, the Batman wannabe, and the gourd boy were standing there. The redhead quickly jumped back from a large glob of sand, which almost hit him. It retreated back to it's owner, and slowly he took out two kunai, reverse gripping them. _**"You did good kit, if they're alive, they'll know that you gave them a fighting chance to get here." **_Naruto nodded, and slowly backed up.

He then dashed into the next room. The gourd boy following, along with Kid.

_**With the Titans, common room. **_

"_Hello, guys, come in! Listen to me, I'm alive, and I'm in the thick of it. I've been able to elude most of the idiots, but one, with a gourd almost got me. If you happen to see blood in the hallway, it's not mine. Please respond on communicator. Six." _The team almost froze in place at the message, which in the distraction. Jinx used to hit Robin with her head, and make a dash for the hallway.

They didn't pursue, but Beast Boy was the first two smile. "Damn it, I knew it!" He shouted, only to hear a rumble from the tower. His smile faded to a serious look, and he motioned for the team to move out.

Cyborg had another plan, and looked towards the team. "Guys listen, I'll be back. I got to get something to help us out." The team nodded, and they rushed to aid Naruto. Cyborg brought up his holochart, and started to type in commands.

_**Naruto vs. Iyainrin and Kid. **_

Naruto was thrown through the roof, and onto the top of the tower. He watched as a column of sand rose from the hole, on top of it was the gourd boy. He watched as he moved his hands around, and sent a shower of sand at him. Naruto's eyes widen at this, and then growled out as he felt a flood energy wash over him.

"_**You're going to have to fight him, I'm granting you a level one release of my power. Go!" **_Naruto body begin to bubble red chakra out, until it shaped around him. His tail was even shielded by the red shroud. He swerved to the right, barely dodging the pillar of sand heading for him.

He ran right into Kid wicked who tried to kick him, only for Naruto's shroud to block him. The redhead easily knocked him back, but when he saw that was gone. He cursed, knowing that either he killed him, or he was a phase type.

Naruto used his shroud to slice through a tendril of sand heading for him. He barely touched as a demonic looking hand made of sand crashed where he used to be. "Hold still!" The other redhead shouted, and slammed another hand where Naruto dodged to.

The half demon jumped backwards, as he did. He formed two balls of energy in his hands. He charged at the sand child, and yelled out as he jumped. **"Akai hana rasangan renpatsu! **(Red flower Rasangan barrage!)**" **The other red head brought his sand into a shield.

Naruto hit the said shield full throttle, as hard as he could. The two Rasangan ground into the shield as if they were drills, attempting to drill into rock. The other boy roared as he flowed more into the shield, and Naruto did as well as.

The Rasangan however exploded, sending him sprawling towards the edge of the building. When he thought he was going over, Kid appeared through a warp hole, and slammed into him with knee. Naruto arched is back in pain.

He watched as sand traveled towards him, rapidly closing in. He got up, and watched as Kid warped out of the way. Naruto gritted his teeth, and braced himself. Only hear the sound of something flying over him, and saw several missiles impact the sand.

The boy looked behind him to see Cyborg, riding in a jet."A fucking jet?!" Naruto shouted out he was screwed the last second, and saved the next. This was really turning out to be a long ass day. He then felt Starfire land next to him.

"Friend Naruto, you're the O of K!" She exclaimed, wanting to hug him. Only for a spear of sand to be thrown at the jet. Which managed to fire missile in time to destroy. _"Hey guys, you can get up here and help!" _Cyborg shouted over the intercom, and engaged his flight system.

He moved away from the tower, and decided to stay in flight mode. The reason being he could make runs, and get out in time to avoid being hit. Robin, and Raven landed next to Naruto. They looked at him, he was slightly beat up.

"Naruto...are you in control?" Raven asked, and he nodded. His lips had turned black from all the demonic chakra, but he just smirked.

Robin noticed this, and he too smirked, "lets get these guys off her home. I contacted the law enforcement to be ready to take them in." Naruto nodded, and slammed his fists together.

He then gave roaring cry, "Titans go/_**Titans go**_!"

Raven formed a black shield around Robin, so he would be able to take some damage. Naruto, and took out a few kunai, and wrapped them in explosive paper. Starfire started to charge star bolts, and get them ready to fire.

Naruto could hear Cyborg turn, and get ready for an attack run. That's when he formed a rasangan in his right palm. He kept feeding it chakra, and soon it grew to the size of a beach ball. They all charged, with Raven grabbing a sand hand, which Iyanrin was going to use to smash them.

Starfire used her bolts to counter several tendrils heading for Robin, and Naruto. Flying around them to make sure that they had decent cover. The redheaded villain roared out, and formed a wall of sand. He was going to smash them off the tower.

Only to feel his sand automatically protect him from a barrage of rubber bullets, and concussive missiles. Which broke the wall down, and he barely turned in time to block Robin with his sand, he formed a spear, but felt a whooshing of wind behind him.

He was forced to transform the sand, into a shield as Naruto hit at him full force. They both roared out again, the concentration Iyanrin was needing to control the mass of sand taking its toll. Naruto managed to get a foothold, and hold his place with the sphere burrowing into the shield of sand.

They kept like this for a few seconds, until Starfire saw an opening. She launched her eye beams at the sand boy, and she watched as he barely jumped out of the way. Naruto's ball of energy dissipated, but he smirked.

He flipped backwards, and so did Robin. He took out the kunai he had out earlier. So did Robin, who in the process of running at the villain had been slipped some of Naruto's kunai cocked their arms back. "Ready, throw!"

They both launched the kunai into the air, Iyanrin just growled out, and enveloped himself in a ball of sand. Which turned to glass at the heat of the explosion. He emerged, and formed a sphere, he aimed for Cyborg, who was making another go around.

"**No you don't!" **Naruto roared in a demonic tone, and extended his arm out. To everyone's surprise, the arm of chakra shield stretched out. Catching the sphere, and crushed it. Naruto watched as it retracted back, and he looked at it.

He calmed down slightly, and looked Iyanrin who kept the sand flowing from his gourd. Naruto formed several clones around him. They each held shuriken, and ordered to fire. Kurama inside of Naruto watched this, and smiled.

"_**Sutorēto kare no ninja handobukku kara. Shuriken danmaku (Straight from his ninja handbook, shuriken barrage.)" **_

Naruto didn't hear that, and watched as the boy barely blocked the barrage, he noticed that he was slowing down. He looked towards Starfire, and yelled out. "Starfire, help me!" The redhead princess came over to him, and grabbed him.

"What is it that you want help with!" She yelled out, blocking several tendrils of sharpened sand. Naruto nodded his head upwards, and Starfire nodded. She began to fly him as high, and as fast she felt safe holding her friend.

Robin, still in the dark magic armor, used his bo staff to block over several of the tendrils. He noticed Iyanrin began to focus on Naruto. So he needed to change that, "Raven!" He ordered, she nodded. She then shouted.

"**Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" **She shouted, causing a massive demonic energy spike in her, and she felt eyes fully going red with this. However, she watched as the mass of sand turned black. She roared out as she sent upwards towards Iyanrin.

The said boy just looked down, and stopped his sand. He sent some after her, only to engage in a war of sand magic, and dark magic. He failed to remember that just above him was two enemies. He watched as Kid managed to tackle Raven, which meant he could look back up.

He however saw Starfire coming back down carrying Naruto. She roared out with him as they came down, Naruto hand in his hand a red Rasangan. Starfire let him go, and flipped forwards gathering momentum.

She used this to make the attempt to divert the tendrils towards her. She fired star bolts at them. Stopping them as Robin fended off Kid from Raven, and watched as Naruto slammed into Iyanrin full forced once more.

Iyanrin screamed out in pain as his said armor did little to lessen the damage, and inside of his mind he felt his teacher roar out. _**"Damn you Kurama!" **_The half demon fox focused whatever energy he had left, and the ball of energy grew larger.

He felt like there was another hand over his, and he closed his eyes. He could see Kurama holding his attacking hand int he shape of his own. He then roared out, **"Hikō supairaru(Flying spiral!)" **The sphere blasted Iyanrin down towards his sand. Which cushioned his blow. Not by much, but still cushioned ever so slightly.

The sand fell lifeless, and Kid was wrapped up in black energy. Naruto landed down hard on the ground, his cloak fading away. He still stood tall, and heard the sound helicopters flying towards them. He noticed they had the Jump City Police Department symbol on it.

Cyborg then called out on his communicator, along with the others. _"I got the girl, she tried to use one of her jet-skis to get out. By the way...we've got them all." _Naruto nodded, and then noticed something finally he hadn't in the heat of combat.

He brought his mouth towards his communicator, _"Where is Ga-Beast Boy?" _He asked over the com link. Cyborg then responded.

"_In the common room, he had a broken leg. Anyway don't worry about green bean, he's fine. I want you to secure that sand user." _

Naruto nodded, and got some wire out. He quickly wrapped it around the other child, that's when he noticed his ears. They were like raccoon ears, and Naruto blinked. _"Is it just me or all my kind either like me...or evil?" _

The police copters finally landed, and he watched as they all came out. Getting the villains in handcuffs. They looked around, and went towards Robin. They pointed at Naruto, and asked one simple question. "Is he with you guys?"

Robin response was filled with pride, "Yes, Uzumaki Naruto is with us, as the sixth Titan"

_**Authors note****_

When Naruto says "titans go!" You need to go on youtube. Look up Renkai, and play it. That is all.


	19. Chapter 17

**The golden fox. **

_**Chapter sixteen: My worse day.**_

_**(Entirely Naruto centric chapter. It's episodic, and broken up to tiny bits of Naruto's former life, and just after Isarabi's death. To the fateful night. This is all pre Titans)**_

**主人公がわかれば、それらは低下する傾向がある。悪役にしないでください。唯一の彼らの歴史に。**

**しかし、時には、時間の道の最も希少で。悲劇にホストを果たした歴史は、英雄を定義することができます。**

**の前に来たすべての人、として。**

**Shujinkō ga wakareba, sorera wa teika suru keikō ga aru. Akuyaku ni shinaide kudasai. Yuiitsu no karera no rekishi ni. Shikashi, tokiniha, jikan no michi no mottomo kishōde. Higeki ni hosuto o hatashita rekishi wa, eiyū o teigi suru koto ga dekimasu. No mae ni kita subete no hito, to shite.**

_Once a hero is known, they tend to fall. Not do to a villain. Only to their history. _

_However, sometimes, in the rarest of avenues in time. The history which played host to tragedy, can define a hero. _

_As all, who came before._

_**Higashimatsushima, Japan, seven years earlier, 9:00p.m. Winter. 2005**_

A young blonde hair boy walked through the snow, he barley had any good clothing on. He was only being warmed by something inside of him, called the will of fire. As told by a giant fox demon he had just met. His tail left marks in the deep snow as he walked.

His blue eyes looked around the frozen water, and he felt so alone. His stomached growled, and his frame looked tired. Weak, and fragile. Nothing like he would become later. Slowly he walked, holding his head down.

He had seen too many things in his life, some which no child should. The orphanage, served by 'Godly' women and men castes him out into this open hell. He walked along a small bridge, he felt his stomach growling more and more.

"Shut up..." Was all he could say to himself, he couldn't help it though. It was three days ago since he had a decent meal. Well, if a thrown out curry was decent that is. Slowly, he kept walking, snow was covering his shozoku.

He also held in a small backpack a white kimono, much too big for him. It was the last thing his mother had of value, after the government claimed their house. It wasn't fair! Slowly, his growling stomach became harder to ignore.

Deciding he had enough, he decided to head over to a trash can. Seeing if he could find something, and so he kicked it open. Garbage spilled out across the ground, there he found a thrown away apple. Slightly tarnished over time, but still decent. He picked it up, and licked it. Trying to taste if it was rotten or not.

When he tested it positively Thorough enough for the sour taste, he bit into it. His sensation was both disgust when he tasted the core, and found it bitter. Though he forced it down, and felt the lump in his throat go lower.

He was still hungry, just not as much. _**"Naruto...we need to find something better..." **_Naruto nodded, and slowly looked around. He took in his surroundings, and decided to do something he hadn't done in a while.

Almost three months ago while. He took a bambo stick, which was implanted in the ground. He took a loose cobble stone he found, and started to sharpen the stick. After he was done, he walked over towards the thinner ice edge of the water.

"_**There is no way this will work Naruto, all the fish are out towards the middle." **_

"_I've got to do something, I'm so hungry..."_

"_**Listen, drop the stick, and head into the town. If they will not provide willingly, then by the gods we'll still eat!" **_

"_B-b-b-but stealing is wrong..."_

"_**What they're doing is worse! Now march damn it!" **_

Naruto bit back some tears, and dropped the stick. He then picked it back up, though he started to move away from the water. Slowly he started towards the town, and swayed as he walked. _"I'm sorry Isarabi-haha._" He said in his mind.

_**Inside the town. A few minutes later.**_

There was fish stalls lining the market district of the town, each other them lined with cooked fish, which was being directly handed paying patrons. Then there was the raw fish, being hanged out. Naruto had managed to find a ladder, and climb up it.

He almost fell one moment, but he was determined to see what Kurama had to offer to him. So, without further adieu, he peered over the edge of the roof he was on. _"That looks...tasty." _Naruto said, while looking at the raw fish.

"_**Kit, back up slightly." **_Naruto did as told, and waited for the patrons to leave. Then as if on instinct, he leaped over the edge, and into the snow covered ground. Using his sharpened stick, he pierced the fish.

"_**Run!" **_Naruto brought the fish to his chest, and dashed away. A police officer was right near him when he did this, but being none human, he was easily able to keep ahead. His body needed this fish, he couldn't go another night without it!

Naruto rounded a corner in the town, and headed straight into an alley. He felt trapped, but then Kurama once again spoke to him. _**"Take cover behind the dumpster." **_Naruto with his small frame easily fit behind the dumpster, and found that it was warm.

He noticed that he was near exhaust vent, and stuck there for a moment. The officer came running into the alleyway, and looked around. Deciding the boy was gone, he went back around to tell the owner he had gotten away. If he had just walked back a few feet more. He may have heard, that Naruto was scrunching on the fish. Swallowing it's scales as well. Of course after the fox told him it was okay.

He finished, feeling more full then he had in two months. Two months after those bastards kicked him out. Slowly, he huddled against the vents. Trying to keep warm, he was still cold though. _**"You did good, but we still need to find something better keep us warm." **_Naruto nodded, and slowly he got up.

He left his backpack there, so he could find his way back via the smell of cinnamon. Which was the smell of Isarabi. He quickly dashed out, and found an open clothing store. He entered it, and looked around. He was nervous at first, but he knew he needed these things to live.

So slowly, he found blanket among the fabrics. He grabbed it, and darted for the door. Faster than before he had ate, and no one noticed the yellow blur running back into the alley. He draped the blanket over him. Going back behind the dumpster.

There he would sleep for a little bit, waiting to see what tomorrow would bring.

_**Two years, and five months later, near Nara prefecture. Spring. Japan. 2007**_

Naruto's body frame looked healthier, his hair was put into a ponytail after it had grown so long. He walked with a larger backpack, and had his mothers kimono inside of it. He wore the blanket he stole a few months ago, trying to keep warm.

It was a cool morning in the Nara region of Japan. This boy however was on a journey, and it wasn't just about survival anymore. It was about revenge, he got told by a police informant, that the Japanese investigation got turned over to a new organization.

Over the last two years he had learned a bag of tricks. All coming from Kurama. He had homemade wooden knives inside a thatched pouch on his left cheek. His backpack was full of freshly cooked fish, and he had a walking stick.

So recently he had began a form of training, he was not just walking into this forest. He was running. Making sure to keep his tail hidden. He was wanted back in his home region for theft, he stole around about fifty thousand yen worth of goods.

He had a pair of clothes inside the backpack, which were high quality from the region. He had several unpaid groceries inside the pack as well. Best part was, they didn't get a description of him. Kurama's advise to stick into the shadows was always first key.

So, he came around a large river bridge. There, instead of using the bridge. He used rocks to get over, it was to teach himself balance. Because, if he fell, well...so would end his story now wouldn't?

Naruto managed to get the other bank, and popped his shoulders. _**"Kit, are you hungry yet?" **_the blonde mentally replied, _"no." _before he started his walk anew, he was tired. Having not slept in last day, but when he got into Nara. He'd could sleep for a few days, until getting into forests.

Where Kurama wanted him start self taught training. Something about an energy called chakra, like he knew what was. Anyway, it didn't matter too him at the moment, but he kept walking. Five months into this new chapter of his life, and now he was growing up. He didn't cry no more, how could he? It was useless to cry over something already done. He kept walking until he came into a towns border.

"Finally...my new temporary home." Naruto muttered out, but had a smile on his face. The blonde haired half demon walked into the town, and noticed the large population of deer. He looked around, and then smiled as one came. Brushing itself against him, as it wanted to be petted.

Isarabi told him about the beauty of Nara, and how it's nature was unrivaled in harmony with men. She was never one exaggerate, and Naruto was glad she didn't in this case. He walked with the deer, into the city. Which was full of trees, even still inside.

"_**Oh, Nara, I place of wonderful deer to keep the belly full. Berries, and many flora to eat. We may not even have to steal here kit. If I'm better anything, since it's spring. Much of flora will be in bloom, including edible flowers." **_

"_Oh that's cool, but I'm not going to eat the deer here...that's technically a capital crime here...right?" _

"_**Yeah...well, find somewhere to lodge up for a few days. After the yen we stole from the rich bastard isn't going to spend itself."**_

"_Yeah, how much would it cost for simple lodging here...bout two thousand yen a night?"_

"_**Maybe. Anyway, just hold up for two nights and then head into the forest." **_

Naruto walked into Nara, and managed to quickly find a lodging. He walked towards the building, and entered it. The owner looked at him, "hello there little one, you lost?" Naruto looked at the woman, and shook his head.

"No mam, I'm just here to look for a room. I'm doing a spiritual pilgrimage you see, and thus I am just journeying." The woman looked at him funny, and then smiled.

"You are a monk in training?" Naruto nodded, trying to keep his lie up.

"Okay deary, give me tick, I'll have you key out. Oh, silly me, it'll about five thousand a night." Naruto nodded, and brought out a roll yen. Which she took.

"_**Crafty..." **_

She led Naruto to his room, which was small, with a single bed. However he enjoyed the feeling of heating, with AC. He slowly climbed into the bed, and made it a note to meditate every so often so he could keep up the ruse, while doing mental training.

Without much grace, he fell asleep on the bed. He would stay in this room for two days straight, getting room service to boot.

_**Two days later, Nara, Lodging center. **_

Naruto emerged from his room, and went over to the woman's desk to pay his last dues. She took the money, and he was on his way out. Two large men, covered in tattoos walked in, brushing past him. "Okay Yagu, time to pay." The woman cowered in fear, and quickly reached into her register.

These men were from the Yakuza, a powerful crime organization. They took the money, but Naruto, not one stand for someone just brazenly hurting someone took mental note of the men. She looked frightened, and Naruto walked over to her.

"Miss who were they, your bosses?" She nodded, and cried.

"I burrowed money for my son's medical bill when he had open heart surgery, I burrowed from the wrong people." She sighed, and cleaned the glass the men had knocked over to strong arm her. Naruto nodded, and quickly left the building.

"_I'm ready to take what you got to throw at me..." _

"_**Then lets do this kit, then maybe we can do good deed for once with your new powers." **_

"_Powers?"_

"_**You will see." **_

Naruto nodded, and opened his eyes. He glared at the men as they went around the corner laughing. The woman was nice enough to allow a kindly 'monk' to stay in her lodge. This wasn't right. So without thinking, he started dashing into the forest, where he would begin his training.

Into the young man he would become in the future.

_**Three days later, inside the forest, inside Naruto's mind. **_

The young child sat in front of two giant spheres of energy, he was very focused. Behind him, inside a cage of tori gates was the Kyuubi Kurama. Naruto focused hard, both of his hands had different symbols on them.

On his right was the symbol **フィジカル****(Physical).**

On his left palm was the symbol, **スピリチュアル****(Spiritual)**

Using them, he threaded the two giant spheres together, which had similar markings inside of them. The Kyuubi used his tails to guide Naruto's palms, as if he was guiding a baby in play. _**"Focus kit..." **_Naruto kept his eyes closed.

Inside his literal minds eye, he could see them threading together. Slowly he breathed in, and out. Focusing his two energies, and finally he managed to force them together, and soon the room glowed a bright blue. The Kyuubi had a prideful smile on his face, and watched as Naruto stood up.

His seal became visible for the first time, and he watched as it slowly spun. Naruto looked down, and almost had a heart attack. "What is this?!" He yelled, the fox king just laughed, and smiled at the child.

"_**That my boy is the seal that which, when you become strong enough, will allow you to do wondrous things. Once you are strong to unlock it, I'll will personally train you myself in Yamana." **_

"_Yamana, sounds made up to me..." _

"_**Child, I am the fox lord, Yamana is my kingdom. The kingdom of kitsune, I wish you grow strong enough here to enter that spiritual realm, and in doing so. Take your place as my student." **_

"_Well, I have a question.."_

"_**Are there others like me, you know...freaks. Child, do not think such things. You are no freak, nor are you evil. You are who you are. Kitsune were once widespread on this world, but our numbers fell after the Sengoku jidai period in Japan. Many of us scattered to the wind, and others just went back into Yamana." **_

"_So will I ever run into someone like me, a half demon?" _

"_**I suppose so, which means you need to keep your chin up. Be strong, be courageous." **_

"_Thank you...master." _

"_**That's Kurama to you boy, and don't you start doing anything else. Or, call me Kyuubi. I like both names, my title, and my real name very fitting...hahaha." **_

"_You're funny."_

"_**Well kit, it's time. Lets get you trained." **_

_**Outside Naruto's mind. **_

Naruto eyes snapped open, and he got up. His eyes were red, with slit pupils. He started running towards a tree, under Kurama's orders. He would do so for twenty hours. Attempting climb higher, and make himself more durable. This would go on for a week.

_**One week later, Nara forest prefecture. Night. One week later.**_

Naruto was shirtless, covered in cuts. His backpack was right by him, the child was sitting in a meditation like state. He could feel the chakra inside of nature, but was told never to pull from it. Saying he wasn't ready to take on such power.

He breathed in hard, and let out softly. Naruto wasn't allowed water, or food for twenty hours. So he could build up his mental state. He followed Kurama's training methods like law. His own law, was Kurama's word. Until the Kitsune Lord told him otherwise.

He did so, for the next week. He would both sleep for two hours, and eat for two. Then meditated his frustrations away. He made sure to burn the men that attacked the old woman in her lodging center in his head.

The child sat there, if anyone roamed by, they would belief a statue. He managed to keep his tail hidden though, he wouldn't need it out in a time like this. His mind sharpened more, and more. So when the first of many twenties were done, he stood up.

He could already feel better control over his chakra, and started heading for the tree again.

_**Three months later, Nara forest prefecture. Morning. **_

Naruto was sideways, literally. He was sticking onto a tree with one foot. He grunted, trying to balance himself against gravity. While keeping himself from falling into using too much chakra. All around him were broken bark bits, which used to make fires when he needed the warmth.

He stopped the meditation, and under Kurama's orders. He descended down the tree, where a clone was sitting there. Holding a towel, which he had stolen from Nara, and handed it to his master. Naruto wiped the sweat of his brow, and looked at another. He was cooking fish, which he had caught using the bow he had.

Naruto looked at them, he had some muscle now showing. He put back on his shirt, and threw his jug of water on the fire. "It's time." The nearly eight year old said, having grown fast over the last year. The child dunned his mother shozoku, and putting mask on with it, and hood to cover his hair.

He would wait until darkness fell, and then he would hunt.

_**Twelve hours later, nightfall, Nara. **_

A full blown festival was going on, and Naruto headed for the lodging's center. Where he knew the woman would be, he was surprised to see her son. The son was a little older than him, and he saw that he was busy trying to help his mother.

Naruto watched as the same men as a few months ago came towards the door. They took the woman's money, and they strong armed them one more. He glared hard, his pupils turning red as they left.

He followed them, to where they entered an alley. That's when he saw them split the money. Keeping some for themselves, and the other part for their boss's cut. Naruto took this chance, and dived down at them.

Catching completely off guard, he watched as the men looked up. Only for him to split kick them both in the face, he got on all fours, and rolled backwards. The men looked at him with fear in their eyes, they saw his vibrant red tail swaying.

"D-d-d-demon!" One of them cried, and reached for his gun. Naruto took out his bow, and quickly stringed a wooden arrow into it. Faster than the man could pull out his gun, and he paid the price for his slowness.

Naruto loosed the arrow, and it sunk deep into the man's arm, and made him fall on the ground. He screamed out in pain, the other man brandished a knife, and charged at the eight year old. After the brutal training he went through with clones, he was more than ready.

He used his forearm to cause the man's knife thrust flow towards the other direction, and as he stumbled past Naruto, the young half demon easily dripped him. Naruto jumped into the air, and elbow dropped the man in the back of the head.

The one from earlier, the one with the arrow in his arm backed away from the red tailed demon. "H-h-h-hel-hel" He tried getting out, only for Naruto's tail to come around his throat, and choked him out. Naruto smiled down at them.

He quickly went through their pockets, and pulled out the money they had stolen. Along with several other things. Including their own personal cash, a kunai, and a wallet. Naruto dumped the man's cards out, and empty the wallet.

The child looked at them, and smirked under his mask. "I'll give you one chance, tell your boss to leave...or I'll hunt him down to. Go, and keep your souls!" The voice of child changed into a ghost like tone, though it was playful in a way.

The men however, didn't see it as such. The barely conscious man turned to Naruto, "y-y-yes sir..." Naruto smirked, before punt kicking him the face.

"Good!" He shouted, and then climbed up the buildings wall as the police came around the corner, he watch them get escorted off. He then ran towards the lodgings, and threw the wallet full of money into the building. Before taking off.

He was going to keep the kunai however.

_**One year later, near Osaka. Summer. 2008**_

Naruto was standing over a rooftop, and looked down at the city below him. He was mopping the place up of petty crime, and stopped a few rapes here and there. But, all he heard about was how the heroes of Japan. Red Samurai, Green Yiko, and various others were taking credit for his work.

He was even at a press conference, to look at the man. The man claimed to of had super hearing, but he couldn't hear a woman just a few blocks away in time to stop her assailant from tearing off her clothing.

Naruto on the other hand, not only heard this, but managed to clear the distance to stop the rape. The young half demon beat that man within a inch of his life, and got out clean. The woman claimed she had saw a demon, which was now becoming his moniker.

Kitsune.

He stood over the city of Osaka, his clones right by him. _**"Kit you have done a good job, but have we've gotten lead on the those bastards five years ago. You did take down a head boss, and tell him about the man with golden eyes didn't you?" **_

"_Yes still nothing...it's like he was a ghost, but I'm not too worried about. I'll eventually find them, and when I do. I am going to gut them." _Naruto stood up on the building, and looked down. His ears became flooded with the scream for help just a few blocks away.

So he leaped down the building, and used a wired kunai to stop his descent. He came across a woman, who was being robbed. He looked at the criminal, which knew about him. He had only one option left at the point in the face of The Kitsune.

Beg.

_**Near the Tokai region, one year, and five months later. 2009. Near Yatomi.**_

"_**Repeat the following hand seals after me. Ne(Rat), Inu(Dog), U(rabbit), Ne(rat), Inu(dog), and finally Ushi(Cow). Then channel chakra into your right hand." **_

"_Right!" _

Naruto Uzumaki stood at five feet two, and looked healthier than ever. He was currently in a forest training once more. After mopping up Osaka, and having them bathed in the fear of the Gods. He decided to take his leave to improve his ability in chakra.

Naruto irises were red at the moment as he formed the hand seals, his intent was to perform a summoning technique. The problem was, he'd have to win in a battle of wits against a animal Kitsune when it came to be.

The blonde had learned there were two types of Kitsune in the world of Yamana, as well as this one. Kitsune no hitobito (Fox people) which were the evolutionary due to have a human look, while being able to enter beastly states. Which Naruto was totally barred from, unless it was absolutely down to the wire.

Then there were the kitsunepetto (Fox pets) which were the newborn full blooded demon kitsune. Who had yet learned their power over transformation, which must be taught through physical contact with their respective lord. Unfortunately Naruto had only the spirit of Kurama sealed within him, with Kurama physically being in Yamana.

So he'd have to work his way there.

Right now, Naruto had a seal pattern on his hand, and he slammed the said hand into the ground. A seal array folded outwards, and the ancient seal writing scattered into a five feet circle. Naruto's eyes turned a deeper shade of red as the smoke appeared.

When it cleared a three tailed, green, kitsunepetto was sitting down, eating a caught rabbit. **"Majimena hanashi, watashi wa tabe hajimeru migi toki. (seriously right when I start eating.) **He looked up at Naruto, and noticed the blondes red tail.

He rolled his eyes, **"Osoraku, tonikaku oni kyoku o hanasu koto wa dekimasen. (Probably can't speak demon song anyway.)" **The beast summon said, before he felt his rabbit get dragged away. He watched as Naruto took a bite out of the dead uncooked creature.

The fox pet was impressed to say the least, this half demon taking a bite of his meal. Yes he was a 'newborn' in away, but he was around fifty years young. So this made him older than the half human standing over him. " Jitsuwa, watashi wa ryūchō ni akuma no uta o hanasu koto ga dekiru. Usagi o arigatō. (Actually, I can speak demon song fluently, thanks for the rabbit by the way.)"

The fox pet was even more impressed, and then once Naruto told him his reason for summoning him. The beast agreed on one challenge condition. If he could beat him in a simple game of cups, the fox brought out three cups, and set one small nut Naruto gave him one.

The blonde watched as green tails whooshed about, moving the cups in blinding, but in the split second he saw one tail go behind the fox. He glared at the fox, and smirked. **"Kore? (which)" **The fox questioned.

Naruto slapped him upside the head, and grabbed his coiled tails. Which had a the original third cup inside of them. The pet fox just cursed in demon song, Naruto knelt there, smiling all the while. "Watashi wa katta to shinjite imasu. (I believe I won.)" The blonde spoke.

The fox begrudgingly nodded, and formed a scroll in his hands. **"Watashi wa, tsume masutāda...(I am claw, master...)"** Naruto smiled, and took the scroll. He extended his palm out, which the fox took with his paw.

"Watashi wa, Uzumaki Naruto. (I am Naruto Uzumaki)"

_**Tokyo, Japan, three years later. During the 'Meta riot of Japan.' 2011. Winter**_

Naruto was watching as a huge crowd of citizens clashed with Japanese Defense Forces across the street. The meta human riots started when several heroes of Japan were found embezzling money from donations into personal wallets.

The half demon was disgusted by this, that he smashed an autograph he had gotten of his favorite hero Huno. A ninja like him, and found that he had been in with the schemes. His intent was to use the money to live in a dream of riches. Some three hundred million in U.S currency. All for free.

Naruto joined the rioters, his hair was dyed black so he'd blend in more. Even applying chakra into his eyes, so they looked a darker color. Though keeping the hue of his red eyes down. Naruto broke into a store with the others.

The eleven year old boy had put into the government system to. Keeping their streets clean, and they let son of a bitch walk with millions of dollars. He didn't sit right with it, and soon he was grabbed a T.V. A very cheap television set at that, and when he got out of sight. His team of foxes took the T.V. To his secret location.

Naruto grabbed a hammock, and then exited. He was going to establish a temporary base here in Tokyo, and did like had down most major cities. Clean the place of it's pigs, and make sure his message was known. He even grabbed a few spray paint cans, all of which were meant for a purpose.

"Fucking poser!" One woman shouted, as Huno walked under police escort. That said woman was one of the donors of her hard earned pay check. Behind Huno was several members of the JAVL. The Japanese anti villain league. Naruto spat at them, and flicked them off.

"Fucking posers!" He shouted, jumping on the woman's shoulders. So he could flick them off himself. Might as well voice his disgust as well, he knew several lesser known heroes, and villains were watching.

The police started throwing tear gas to disperse the crowd. Naruto out of reflex, jumped off the woman's shoulder. Kicking one of the cans back into the crowd of police officers, and it landed right against Huno's head.

The police started charging the civilians, and so the civilians charged the police. Naruto barely got out of there, and managed to climb a building unseen. He took off some face paint he was wearing, and he stood on the building. Watching as Molotov cocktails were thrown, and tear gas flooded the streets.

He shook his head, Japan, because of someone like him. Deteriorated into this state, and over the course of three months, he was forced to train. Having been unable to distinguish cries of help from the traitors, the posers, or actually civilians needing help.

It was the one time he finally snapped, and caught a mugger who used to be 'hero.' He later broke that mans arm, and leg.

_**Tokyo, Japan, 2013. Winter. **_

Naruto held a man down, and then knocked him out. He was would be thief, and he pickpocket the man's iPod, and glared down at him. "If you're going to take from others. I'll just take from you!" He kicked the man hard, and looked at the woman. Handing her purse back, when she shook in fear. He merely looked at her, and smiled under his mask.

"Miss...I recommend you leave, now." The woman nodded, and began a full blown sprint out of the alleyway. Shouting demon, and Naruto smiled as he jumped onto a small building roof, and overlooked Tokyo's smaller streets.

He looked at them, and noticed how a new league of heroes took up a position to fill in the JAVL. The boy looked at a jumbo screen, and shook his head. They were just like the others, preferring media coverage, and not putting in the work for it. He then noticed where he was, and smiled. He took a small spray can of black paint.

"**Stupid pigs, and posers aren't going to keep you safe, believe inside the darkness." **

_**Helicopter over the pacific ocean. Summer, 2013**_

Things always seem to take a one eighty quickly in ones life. Having been listed, Naruto was forced to head, and join a group of posers inside a city called Jump City. Naruto rolled his eyes at the soldiers, and one spoke up. "So what is a demon like you know about pain? You seem just a like a little brat."

Naruto looked at him, and gave him a dark smile. "The reason I hate you, is because you let people off that shouldn't. I busted my ass wiping out most petty crime inside of Nara, Yotami, Osaka, Tokyo, you name the coast cities, I've been there." The soldier just grunted, and went back to watching as they neared a T shaped tower.

"So what did you say, you know before you were escorted from the captain. Because, I believe we ask your kind why you do what you do." Naruto just grunted, and then smiled at them.

"On my worse day, I watched someone close to me die. On that day...my journey began."

_**Present day, Titan's tower. Ops room. **_

"We got a lot of cleaning of the doing." Starfire frowned, looking at the broken tower. Cyborg nodded, and then looked at Naruto. Who was sitting on a couch, and looking at the blank T.V screen. "Hey gusty, you okay?" The boy looked at him smiling.

"Yeah...I'm just thinking. Oh, that reminds me. Raven!" She turned to him, and gave him a look for him to speak up. Only to see a heart shaped amulet get thrown at her. She looked at it, and back at him. "Where did you get this?" She asked.

"Well, that one pink haired girl, she wanted to steal it. But, since it wasn't gold, she didn't want it. I kept it, and made sure no one would take it." Naruto explained, and leaned back. She nodded, and squeezed the locket over her chest.

Beast Boy was sitting by him, and looked over at Naruto. "Dude what was that?" he whispered, and Naruto smiled at him.

"On our worse days, I lost my mother...your mother. Raven there, she needs to know that her family still is here. So, I'm not letting that be taken from anyone else." Beast Boy nodded, and then smiled at Naruto.

"Naruto, you're one of the coolest people ever." Naruto shrugged, and thought back throughout his life, and came upon the night he was so cold, and scared. The night he was running away from home, and fell into a cold lake of water.

"_**You...will not die here." **_

"_Who are you...help me...please help my mommy."_

"_**It's too late boy, but you need to live on." **_

"_I can't...not alone...I'm so scared."_

"_**Naruto..." **_

"_Y-yes..." _

"_**You're never alone, so long as I'm within you, I'll be here. Now, lets get you outta of the cold water..." **_


	20. Chapter 18

**The golden fox. **

_**Chapter seventeen: A counter intelligence op. **_

**光、影の。ペアは等しく 、これまで回す。影が生きるために光を必要とし、光がには、それが名前だまま影を必要とします。**

**何がその間の影、そして光を産む？したがって、夕暮れの謎がある。組み合わせた両方の力。**

**ちょうど設計された天の神々のように**

**Hikari, kage no. Pea wa hitoshiku , kore made mawasu. Kage ga ikiru tame ni hikari o hitsuyō to shi, hikari ga ni wa, sore ga namaeda mama kage o hitsuyō to shimasu. Nani ga sonoaida no kage, soshite hikari o umu? Shitagatte, yūgure no nazo ga aru. Kumiawaseta ryōhō no chikara. Chōdo sekkei sa reta ten no kamigami no yō ni**

_Of light, and shadow. The pair equal, ever turning. The shadow needs the light to live, and the light needs the shadow to keeps it's name. _

_What lays in between shadow, and light? Thus is the mystery of twilight. A force of both combined. _

_**Titans tower, two days later. Ops room. **_

"Listen up people, Cyborg and I have discussed this ever growing problem of the organization now dubbed the H.I.V.E Five. I am overseeing an coordination lock down at the moment. One of the Five dropped their communicators, so we'll be able to lock on to the transmitter signal shortly. Which means we'll know where they'll be." Cyborg nodded, getting up.

He looked over at Naruto, and smiled. "Anyway y'all, listen up. I've developed holorings which will allow one of us to infiltrate the base in the guise of a villain. This is a totally voluntary mission, and I myself will volunteer if none wish to take my place. This is high risk, if you are caught, I or anyone else here won't be able to get you in time."

No sooner than he said this Naruto rose up, "I'll take it." Everyone looked at him. Stunned at his sudden need to take the mission. That's when he sighed, and smiled. Slamming down his file in front of them , "behold my now none existent record! Since I completed my end of the deal with the JDF, they eliminated my record. These are a list of past crimes I have committed. So I already got a 'ghost' record."

Robin eyes slightly widen, and then smirked. "So, use your old life as the persona?" Naruto nodded, and smiled. This was his chance to bring down something large, he by hell's fury was not missing out on it one bit.

Starfire nodded as well, he had already gotten everything set. After all, the JDF were his sworn 'overseers' for a little bit. Beast Boy shook his head, along with Raven. "Bro, this is dangerous. I think you should leave it to me." Naruto shook his head.

"No offense Beast Boy, but how many other people are green. Yes the holorings would probably compensate for that. You'd have to show powers though, and my base powers are good enough on their own to count as my counterparts." Beast Boy struggled to find a argument, but he was right. As for as the Titan's knew. He was the only changeling in existence at the moment.

Plus he couldn't morph into anything outside animals.

Naruto smirked pridefully, and then looked at Cyborg. "Okay, by the way do you have my new armor ready?" He shook his head, Naruto snapped his fingers. Then he smiled, and looked over at Raven. She looked at him, and then finally responded. "What?"

The redhead brought out a small design of his own armor. Which had a leotard cape. She blinked for a few minutes, "you want to borrow one my leotards?" Naruto nodded, and then looked Cyborg.

"How do those rings work?" Cyborg raised his hands up. Now stopping the entire thing, and hopes to get Naruto change his mind. The boy just rolled his eyes, but chuckled at the some time. He was hyper from the Humgro, one of Starfire's desert dishes.

"Whoa whoa, whose said we're letting you go?" Naruto nodded, and then looked at them. He brought his files up in his hand again, waiving it around.

"I say because I got actual, government proof. Which if they searched enough for, would come back positive. Plus, the kid there, the one with the sand powers. He's a demon carrier like me, and they sort of left him to rot in the jail house didn't they?" Everyone blinked, but nodded agreeing.

"Still friend Naruto, it seems quite the risk, are you sure?" Naruto nodded, and decided to respond to Starfire's question with a prideful chest bump.

"I'll be coming back, I give my word on that, and Kitsune don't break their sworn promises. No demon can." The team nodded, and looked at their newest member.

"But, dude there is just one problem, if they see that you are not with us. Then what do we do, I mean bro this plan sounds good and all. Unless we can find you a body double, not a clone which blows up, we're screwed on your plan." Naruto then got a devious look in his eye.

Before anyone could stop him, he took a kunai out, and slashed his hand open. He formed a hand seal, and clone soon burst into a existence. "I learned a new trick just recently, it's called a **Ketsueki kurōn **(**blood clone)"** Naruto demonstrated what he meant, by reverse stabbing the clone in the neck.

The team flinched, because the clone didn't exactly disappear. It just fell down clutching the knife in it's throat. "Naruto...that's just sinister, ev-" Naruto stopped BB in his tracks.

"Evil even, yes I know, which is my point. I stage my death, and boom problem solved." Naruto reasoned, the team looked at Robin who had final say.

That's when he decided to throw in another question, "how?"

Naruto handed a list down on the table, one of which included a sword to be made. It should only take about a couple of days. His names needed be change on the records as well. Which wouldn't be a problem. "I send the clone out into battle with you, now here's the most important part. I need you all to fight me with everything you got. Because, for this to work. I need to stage it to look real."

"I like it, but there lays the problem. How will the Hive know to come for you?" Naruto put his hand on his chin, and then snapped his fingers.

"It shouldn't be long until they start robbing again, maybe within the next week if we're lucky enough. I'll jump into the fight, and help them out. Now, during which, you must 'protect' my clone. I need to make it's death look as tragic as possible. So when 'I'm' dead, you all will know that I'm 'dead.'" Robin's eyes had a spark of mischievousness in them.

"So you want to kill yourself, your clone, and then fall into their ranks?" Naruto nodded, "not a bad idea actually it could work." Cyborg threw his hands up into the air, he was concerned for the redhead. Since hell, he was just thirteen. What if something goes horribly wrong, and he's caught?!

Naruto saw the look on his face, "Cy, listen I'm coming back. I need to come back, you're all like family to me now. I'd never betray my family, and their trust. I will sign a blood pact if I have to reassure you." Cyborg nodded, and patted the boys shoulders.

"It's not that I'm thinking you're not going to come back, it's just that, you're like a little moody brother with a tail and ears of a fox. Hell, you're young, and have everything to lose." Naruto nodded, and put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Then that's why I need to come back, because if I don't, then I LOSE. I refuse to lose." Everyone nodded, and they looked over the plan one more time in their mind. Raven was worried, because she had started to warm up to him, and Beast Boy was very worried, because he was somebody who was like him.

A brother, with the same feelings, and just so recently found friends. "Dude, you're not doing to make sure we're safe aren't you?" Naruto nodded, and then looked at them all. He took a deep breath, and then let a tear roll out of his eye.

"I'm sick and tired of not playing on their field. They came into my room, and BB I know you did your best with the kimono, but goddamn she ripped a hole in it with glass. Now I want my chance to get back at them, so when I get in deep enough. I need something to make sure I can end this once and for all!" Naruto announced, and he was bearing full rage.

"Dude, I understand, but if you go in there just for revenge. You may sink lower than needed." Naruto gave that one up to him, but then he went back into his calm mood. Slowly, and surely the team calmed down.

"I'm not going in there for revenge Beast Boy, I'm going in there to attempt to extract as well." Everyone looked at him, as if he had grown a second head.

"Extract who, did you have a contact without me knowing?" Robin questioned, and Naruto shook his head.

"No, the sand boy, he's a demon container like me. So, I'm going to get him out. Or, at least try to. All under the pretense that he can join my 'evil' team, and we'd trust each other. I'm not exactly all about straight up brawling. I can be stealthy when needed, so don't worry. If anything happens, I could escape with ease." Everyone started to consider this, and Raven spoke up.

"Let him do it...I mean, if he can bring one of our kind out of the fold of the Hive. Then we'd be better of in the future." Robin nodded, agreeing with Raven. Naruto watched as they all agreed, and then slammed his knuckles into his open palm.

"Okay then, let's do this~" he sang out.

_**Jump City, two weeks later, 4:00p.m.**_

Naruto was watching as everything got set up. The Hive Five had invaded a jewelry store, and robbed it. They were on the run, and everyone else was in hot pursuit, he got out his communicator. Then spoke out, "Menma is set to go, repeat, Menma is set to go." He stood there on the building, which was designated as an 'ambush' point for the Titans. His clone was in his cloak form.

"_Roger that Na-I mean Menma, we're ringing them in now." _

"Boss are you ready, we got one shot at this." Naruto nodded at his clone, and brushed black hair off his eyes. They were dull yellow, almost like gold. He wanted to keep from them being pure gold, as to not bounce into the feeling of being the man from that night.

He had a paler complexion than usual, and plus he was wearing a ceremonial mask. Behind him was no tail, he looked more human in this holotransformation of his. He looked around seeing the team come up towards him, and he smirked.

The boy held out his palm, and soon a black energy ball appeared, it looked like an atom. "Okay...I'm ready, let's go guys." Naruto stood there impatient, he had flooded his body with demonic chakra, so he could get into his old persona a little better.

Post Meta Human riots that is. Naruto tapped his foot, more and more. Waiting, it's was always the goddamn waiting that got to him. In this situation the rewards was going to be worth it in the end. He watched as the Titan's worked their way towards the street.

He noticed Gizmo was flying, and motioned his clone to attack him first. The clone nodded, and leaped at him. Naruto/Menma watched as the battle got underway. He saw Jinx blasted back Raven, Robin hitting the shield guy, Beast Boy as a gorilla take on Mammoth, and watched as Kid Wicked got a hold of Starefire.

Naruto's clone was doing work, getting Kid off of Starfire, and since he didn't see Iyanrin in the crowd, meaning he was still recovering which was good. He saw then the Hive Five get onto the ropes, the brunette Naruto smirked.

Unfolding his arms, he revealed two bands on his wrists, which were the holobands. He then jumped, and decided to do a flashy entrance. He landed on a car, making it's frame bend, and it's glass shatter.

His 'golden' eyes stared at his 'enemies' and he smirked. "Well, well, I've always heard the Hive Five was good. I can't see here, you can't even handle a bundle of posers." Naruto, now identified as Menma cynically commented.

The Hive Five turned to him, and Jinx was the first to yell. "Shut it asshole, who the hell are to talk!" Menma rolled his eys, and offered his hand.

"You really should the hint girly, I'm here to help. Now, tell me, would you like me to leave you all here?" She bit her lip, and then finally sighed in frustration.

"Fine, whoever you are, I'll let you help us. Just, take out that bastard!" She pointed at Menma's clone, Naruto. The clone had a smirk on his face, that said 'bring it on.'

The Teen Titans reformed around Naruto, and the Hive Five reformed around Jinx. Menma reached under his leotard cape, and pulled out a wakashi blade. He reversed gripped it, and smirked. He had claws for nails now, and he knew that it was going to be one hell of a battle.

Mammoth charged in first, determined to steamroll Beast Boy, Jink formed energy around her, and sent into other cars. Which on this hot day, increased her chances of making them blow up. Which they did, distracting the Titans slightly. Gizmo threw several concussion grenades, and they got blocked by Raven's black shield.

Menma decided this was his chance, and he jumped in. He charged for Robin, attempting to play the part as a super villainous murdering type. He nearly made it to Robin, when Starfire managed to punch him out of the way, he was sent flying into a building. Luckily he had his demonic chakra right, and he was happy to see them taking his plan seriously.

The black haired half demon jumped from the rubble, bring his wakashi up to run Starfire through, and he watched as Beast boy charged towards him in T-rex form. The black haired villain was forced to send a energy pulse out to stop himself, and when he did. He made to form a dark energy ball in his hand.

In reality, what would be normally red, or blue was diluted with holotransformations capabilities. So, in essence this dark ball of energy was secured as a 'unique' technique. Menma/Naruto clashed this time as well

"Naruto" came charging at him, with his own Rasangan in hand. Menma simply ducked under him, and slammed the black energy ball into his clones abdomen. He watched as it sent him skyward, and he smirked. His golden eyes now slitted.

"Weak trash..." Menma merely spoke, and cocked his leg back. He timed his roundhouse perfectly as to when "Naruto" came down, and slammed him hard in the side. This sent the clone flying away, and hitting Raven into a car.

"_**Kit you're doing very well...you're having fun aren't you?" **_

"_In a way I am, I just hope I don't get into too much character. I really need this relieve though, been too much build up of my demonic energy."_

"_**Indeed, now the final part of this battle begins. See Raven 'attempt' to kill her." **_

"_Right.." _

Menama pulled his arm across the sword, which the metal glowed a black hue now. He smirked, having just learned this from the two weeks of training. He watch Raven push Naruto off her, and throw a black arm at him. He simply slashed it down, she was visible/actually impressed.

"Listen Raven, or should I say emo bitch. I'm going kill you first, then that half demon next to you. Deal?" Menma said, winking at her. She had a visible/faked disgust on her face, threw a trashcan barrage at him. He swiftly destroyed the cans, and charged at them. Beast Boy ran him down, and tackled him.

"Raven, help would be lovely right about now!" He screamed, Menma merely smirked, and got up. He had BB in a choke hold, and then choke slammed into the ground. He had his wakashi 'ready' to 'kill' BB, only to have his clone jump in front of him.

Naruto/Menma didn't hesitate for a moment. He drove his small sword into his clone as fast as possible, making the clone's skin sound like metal cutting into it. Beast Boy shouted, "No Naruto!"

The others stopped to see Narutp/Menma slinging the blood off his blade, and smiled at his victory. He then curbed kicked Beast Boy towards Raven who caught him. BB began to fake his rage, and attempted to break Raven's grasp on him. She had crocodile tears running down her face, Robin was heavily in combat with Gizmo, who stopped.

He looked at "Naruto" who keeled over, and blood slowly leaked from his body. _"Perfectly done Naruto, _no...no, Naruto!" The clone looked up at his soon to be killed, and shot him a hidden thumbs up. His boss didn't reply back with it, and sliced his tail off.

Menma then sank the sword into the chest of the clone, silencing it for good. He sheathed the sword after he was done, and slowly walked towards Beast Boy, and Raven. He was dragging the clone by it's red hair.

He then threw it at them, "take your weak for nothing guard dog home. Bury fido into a shallow grave, and when you're done. I'll come after you..." Beast Boy knelt down, and held the dead "Naruto" in his hands. He raged, and cussed at Naruto/Menma.

The brunette Naruto slowly retreated from them, and he watched as Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire fended off the last of the "enemy" forces. He smirked, and looked at them. "Hey, Jinx right?" The pinkette looked at him.

"Yeah, what?!" She yelled getting ready to blast pink energy at them. Menma/Naruto smirked, and turned his back to his team. Flicking a small layer of ink on the ground, which flowed towards them, and got on there skin.

He walked past Jinx, and said as cold as possible. "Destroy them." Jinx launched her biggest energy blast, making cars blow up around the Titans, and Naruto/Menma watched their fallout images burn away. _"Good the fire seals worked..." _He thought, and then turned to others as they circled around him.

"Yo, you fight good. I like that sword it's cool!" Gizmo said, happy to be rid of the Titans. The raven haired Naruto just smirked, and turned around at him. He then heard the communicator on Jinx ringing.

She picked it up, and answered it. "Yes...yes, okay...seriously?! Fine..." She threw it to the ground, and looked Menma. "You're coming with us, Gizmo!" Naruto/Menma felt a bag being put over his head, and felt a rush of wind. He the chopping of blades, but paid no heed as he was led into the helicopter.

Who ever sent was surely backing the Hive one hundred percent.

_**With the teen titans.**_

Beast Boy felt the clone dissolve in his hands, leaving blood all over his uniform. "Okay...they got him in. Lets get up and out of the sewer." Robin said, and emerged. Faking a limp, and was trying to carry Starfire out, but had BB help him.

Many of the civilians around them held there heads down, knowing that a team member had fallen. However, what they did not know that the clone had dissolved. Soon the media were on the scene, and Robin did recall something about them being acquitted by Naruto as vultures.

The half demon was right, and they looked at each other.

"_He better not screw up..." _Cyborg thought, and shook his head. Faking a meaningful mourn look.

Beast Boy had Raven punch to help him fake cry, and he was. _"Dude, this better work. You're truly in the shit now...this isn't a joke." _

"_You made us a promise friend Naruto, please come back home safe_." Starfire prayed, and they turned to Raven. Who was holding onto Beast Boy. She had a mindset of her own.

"_He was moving to actually harm, not kill, but harm. He outta join the Shadows course in Azura. He'd make a good actor." _She thought impressed by Naruto's performance.

Then everything fell onto Robin, _"So far everything is going according to plan with Naruto." _

_**H.I.V.E Base location, upper northwest of California. Two hours later.**_

Naruto/Menma got off the helicopter. Under armed escort. He walked into the Base, which looked like an old shack type deal. Though he knew by reading fiction what was coming next. They entered the shack, and Jinx pressed a few buttons which activated the shack floor sized elevator.

They slowly descended down, and arrived at a large white yellow and black corridor. "Welcome to Base 001, the Hive." A slender woman said, already awaiting Naruto/Menma's appearance. The bag came off his head, and smiled as he looked at her.

"So, this is how I die? Oh, and after I cared so much to help you all out." He sarcastic, which made the woman smile. She slapped a ruler in her hands, and looked over him. She smiled, and then slapped his hands.

Menma rubbed his hands sheepishly, "you need to mind your elders young one. You'll find them not so generous with love now of days." Menma rolled his eyes, and glared hard at her. Before, things could escalate, Jinx got in between them.

"Hey, dude back off of her, seriously. Miss, I'm sorry if he's being a problem. We can eliminate him right now." The Headmistress laughed, and then walked away.

"Don't worry about him Maria, you'll dully about more without a sixth member to replace Iyanrin, after all he did betray us." Menma's eyes slightly widened, but he just kept walking with them.

"Yeah, can't believe that the bas-I mean idiot was apart of the Titan's east. Oh well, we'll be ready to take them down. Since we got someone willing to kill." The Headmistress stopped, and looked towards Mammoth.

"Oh, and who would that be?" They turned to Menma, who was smiling.

"Well, I did just killed the trouble making poser of half breed on the Titan's team. Is that good enough?" The Headmistress smiled beamed more, finally she would have a assassination student. She then nodded.

"Well, sir, welcome to the H.I.V.E...Take off your mask by the way."

The only thing Naruto had in his mind though was one little word. _"Fuck..." _

_**Three days later, Jump City graveyard. **_

A small empty coffin was lowered into the ground, the Titans were doing their best to fake mourning. They each held hands, and prayed to their respective god over the "loss" of a good friend. The child half demon, which Raven warmed up to. Beast Boy best friend, along with Cy. Cyborg's research pal, Robin's spar partner.

They each held hands, the media was being vultures, taking pictures of the scene. They knew the headlines would read that the Titan team had a fallen member. But, they were praying not for Naruto's soul, they were praying for his safety.

His safety as Menma, among the sheep of villains, he had became their black wolf. So they would see him again, the question in when.


	21. Chapter 19

**The golden fox. **

_**Chapter eighteen: Blending in.**_

_**偽嘘の物語、そして陰謀はスパイを語ることが多いです。なしなおさら忍より。古い地球の戦士の影。**_

_**彼らは月の姫、かぐやに忠実なガードとして最初の形式与え、要素のうち、保護者として立っていた。**_

_**彼らは後で当たり前のレベルに彼らの知識を降順の旋回ロールを演じた。**_

_**我々は、すべての忍者です。**_

_**Nise uso no monogatari, soshite inbō wa supai o kataru koto ga ōidesu. Nashi naosara shinobu yori. Furui chikyū no senshi no kage. Karera wa tsuki no hime, ka guya ni chūjitsuna gādo to shite saisho no keishiki atae, yōso no uchi, hogo-sha to shite tatte ita. Karera wa atode atarimae no reberu ni karera no chishiki o kōjun no senkai rōru o enjita. Wareware wa, subete no ninjadesu.**_

_The story of false lies, and intrigue is often the tells of spies. None more so than the shinobi. The warrior shadows of the old earth. _

_They stood as the guardians, among the elements, given first form as a loyal guard to the moon princess, Kaguya. _

_They later played the pivotal roll of descending their knowledge to a commonplace level. _

_We are all ninja. _

_**The H.I.V.E Base, two days later, deep cover mission code named: I.G.N.I.S**_

Naruto was walking with a large gym bag over his shoulder, his guise of Menma was working very well. The raven haired half demon, via the holorings, arrived in his room. Finding it was well stocked with a bed, and many things he didn't have/didn't want in the tower.

He laid the bag down, and fell onto the bed. His training had been intense, since the Headmistress wanted to see what he was capable of so she wasn't disappointed, and indeed she wasn't. Menma/Naruto set the highest training score, just above Jinx's squad member, Kid Wicked. The boy didn't exactly show his disappointment, but if one looked deep enough in his face mask.

They probably see a frown, just like Batman would have. He truly was Batman wannabe, which made Naruto laugh. He kept his system with his demonic chakra so he could fight or flight at any given moment.

Although this was having an unforeseen effect. His chakra was fluctuating wildly inside of his body, making Kurama constantly trying to keep it under control. It wasn't hard, it was just an annoyance to the demon lord.

That's when Naruto/Menma heard his door open, and looked to see Gizmo enter it. The techno genius looked at him, "So, wanna come to lunch or not?" The half demon rolled his eyes, and then smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile, but more of a predatory smile.

"Sure, is the item on the menu called 'Techno midget won't the shut the fuck up for two seconds?' Because, that's sounds very lovely." Menma/Naruto watched as the youngest of the Hive Five inched back, he was afraid.

"N-n-n-no, um, it's fish fry." Menma/Naruto's eyes brighten even more up at that, and he got straight up. He dusted himself off, and walked towards the boy. Who was quivering, and he picked him up.

The boy was utterly confused, before Menma turned to him. "You, and me are gonna get along just fine. It's been awhile since I could feed on fears." The boy sniveled slightly as he was carried like a baby in one arm towards the cafeteria.

Which wasn't far, Menma entered the cafeteria, and looked at the absolute massive number of villains inside the room. _"Holy shit, I hope Cyborg can see this through the holorings hidden camera, there must be a hundred here...alone." _Naruto thought, before smirking as Menma.

He dropped Gizmo, and decided to walk over towards the cafeteria line. This place was strange to him, classes, and this? Was this a school, or a base? He decided to look at the fish, and picked some up. He just shook his head, his schooling only ranged to the basic.

So in other words, streets smarts over books. Maybe, he made a mistake volunteering, because if they had a grading system. What would he need to pass? He was so stuck in these thoughts, he didn't notice that he had bumped into one larger guys there. This one, being almost the size of Mammoth.

"Hey, pretty boy!" The teenage giant called out, Menma turned around. Only to be met with a fist to his face, which sent him careening into the wall opposite the room. _"And, we have a winner..." _The teen threw his food tray at Menma, who swiftly got out of his impression in the wall, and sliced the tray in half. Not with his sword, but with his claws.

The entire lunchroom erupted into chorus of chants, "Fight, fight, fight!" The others shouted, the giant ran towards Menma, who easily dodged his slow punches, but he knew that for being almost the size of the Mammoth he was lucky he had his demonic chakra out. The force of that punch did crack one of his ribs, but it was already healing.

He kept dodging all of the punches the giant three at him, until he saw his opening. The boy slipped his foot under the giant's, and tripped him. As the giant fell to the ground, Menma jumped up, and dropped both of his feet down on his back.

He then grabbed the arm of the giant teen, and then a sickening snap was heard. The crowd was being dispersed by the Headmistress, who had an impressed smile on her face. Two days in, and already defeating one of her stronger students. The giant teen was sobbing on the ground.

The Headmistress decided to ask what had happened, "explain!" She ordered, and Naruto/Menma looked at the teen. Inside he felt a little bad, but inside he knew he had it coming. On the outside as Menma, Naruto put a smug smile on his face.

"Little bit-idiot couldn't handle me bumping into him lightly, decided to throw a punch...to bad he's a slow fat ass. Because, in the end...who has the broken arm?" Menma said coldly, and then heard the boy yelling pain. The Headmistress nodded, and motioned for the medical personal to come and take him. Menma looked at everyone in the cafeteria, and proceeded to head back into the line to get a new fish fry lunch. He snatched it out the servers hand after ringing it up.

"Thank you..." The server said, shaking, Menma went, and took a seat on the lone table. No one wanted to sit there at the moment, it was like a deadly pressure was coming off of him. Naruto knew that the more demonic chakra he pumped into keeping his Menma form up. The more his demonic instincts would take over.

This was crucial that he get this done as fast as possible, since the negative chakra would gather over time, and infect him. This coupled with the fact he was a half demon, didn't naturally have a resistances to the demonic chakra.

He took it as it came.

The nearly golden eyes of Menma made eye contact with almost everyone there, "you got a problem!" He yelled, many of the villains in training went back to their lunches soon afterwards, and Menma was starting to enjoy his when 'his territory' was invaded.

The invader was Kid Wicked, who sat across from him. Strangely, Naruto/Menma was surprised at the fact he wasn't talking. "Can I help you?" Naruto watched as he got a piece of paper out, and wrote on it.

He then held it in front of his face, _"Sorry if I am disturbing your...pleasurable meal of fish. I'm mute, so cannot talk." _Menma nodded, now remembering why as Naruto when he battled against him on the roof, why he didn't yell out.

"Okay, so you're not able to talk. Guess that's a plus since I enjoy the peace and silence." Kid nodded, and wrote down some more.

"_You beat my score, I was jealous, but I see why. You're able to hold your own. The Five could use someone like you on the team." _Menma read, and shook his head.

"Sorry, not looking to join, despite what Headmistress noisy bunch wants." Kid nodded, and wrote down on now two sheets of paper, displaying his ambidexterity.

He slid one paper to Naruto, and held one up. _"Talk to me later, I hang around the bio gardens. They're attended to by Poison Flower, a fan girl of Poison Ivy with all the same powers." _Menma thought for a moment, and shrugged.

In truth, he needed to identify pure water sources as fast as possible. Just in case any villain here had the ability to nullify is first natural healing layer. He watched Kid get up, and he then looked at the other note. _"I like meeting my potential rivals." _Menma chuckled a little, and threw the note in the garbage.

He was definitely a Batman wannabe, but he kind of felt bad for him being mute. He wondered how he came to be mute, he had heard of babies born that way. Though he had never met one to date. _"Definitely need to tread lightly...Kurama?" _

"_**Yes Kit, I am here. Anyway, I'm not feeling any demon chakra pulses besides our own. So we're good, no one will be able to directly call you out. Surprisingly that the Iyanrin fellow was actually pulling the stunt we are now. With the Titans East no less." **_He heard Kurama explain, and Menma nodded.

Menma sighed, and got up as he heard the bell ring. He was walking back towards the doors leading to his room when he got stopped by the Headmistress. "Young man, I have your class schedule. You are to report there now." The raven haired half breed took the paper from her hands.

"_First Period, Mathematics, 0900-1100  
>Second Period, Martial arts, 1130-1330<em>

_Third Period, Archery*, 1400-1500_

_Fourth Period, History, 1600-1700_

_Fifth, interchangeable of survival, or stealth. 1800-1900_

_Sixth, foreign languages, 1930-2020_

_* is the indicator of a preference class. Based on observations of the Headmistress._

_You are to report to class on time, in the mood to learn. This who disobey shall meet the highest of reprimands. If sick, please give notice, and wait for medical to check you out. As per grading, a real life test shall ensure. _

_To pass is to successfully commit the crime listed, to fail is to be caught. Escaping counts a odd and even grade. You'll have to redo the crime, but if you fail twice, you shall be reprimanded._

_-Welcome to the Hive, Menma Sutōmu_

_Headmistress."_

"You will be pardon on today's first three classes, just get to the fourth period immediately. Room three twenty BGL." Menma looked at her confused, and rubbed the back of his sheepishly as he asked a question.

"Mistress what does BGL stand for?" He asked, and she looked at him.

Squeezing the bridge of her nose, she sighed out, "below ground level." She watched Menma nod, and start to make his way towards the elevators. She stopped him.

"Menma, be sure to arrive. I don't dully with punishment. Merely ask Maria, or Jinx that of which I am saying." Menma nodded, and ran off towards the elevators, he entered them.

_**Room 320BGL, 4:40p.m.**_

"_Oh my fucking lord, if this guy doesn't shut up within the next twenty minutes. I'll loose my goddamn mind!" _Menma mentally roared out, his teacher, a man by the name of Snake. Wasn't shutting up, the problem wasn't the lesson. It was the "Lessonsss."

"_**Kit, I once was in battle with a man who did this always, and trust me...if you loose your mind now. I'd wouldn't mind it, just for the love of all things held sacred to you. Make it through this." **_

"Okay Classss, listen up. I have a importancsse mattersss to discussss." Menma's right visibly twitched, and his golden eyes had become slitted. His nails were digging into the desk. He so much wanted to the cut the head of this snake. Snake, and he watched as the half man half serpent brought down a chart.

"You are to be ssselected for a event. An event that decidesss both historical knowledge over your life time or timesss. I am aware that some of you are from different countriesss. So pleassse, don't worry ssso much. I will hand you out research papersss, and have you do this with a partner. Happy trailsss." Snake said, and sat/laid down in his sit.

Naruto/Menma watched as tiny snakes flowed from the desk, and slithered towards him. _**"Oh god...it's like Orochimaru, except it's a actual half human half snake...the gods surely hate us." **_Menma became intrigued on this Orochimaru fellow.

"_So who was Orochimaru, and should I know him?" _

"_**Hopefully you never meet that son of a bitch. Let alone known him, think this worlds pop singer, and cross him over with the whitest person on the planet. Then you got the white snake known as Orochimaru." **_

"_Okay, I'll never meet that son of a bitch then, and warn me if he's within a million miles away from me. I'll leave this planet if I have too!"_

"_**Just hurry up, and get the seal undone to Yamana then. Seriously...this guy brings up bad vibes, with memories attached." **_

"_I don't wanna known no more." _

"_**Agreed." **_

Menma looked down, and picked up a piece of paper from the snakes mouth. He read it, and mentally shouted in frustration. _"I got paired with Jinx!? Are you fucking kidding me! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuckity fuck fuck, fuck! . . !" _Menma had started to pound his head silently on his desk as he silently/mentally shouted fuck.

This was the torture he wanted to avoid, because he here he was. Trying to blend in, and now he was partnered with Jinx. A main rival of his, in a history project. That's was way past his mental ability to channel rage fluently out now.

"_**Kit..." **_

"_I'm going to shave my fist down that snakes throat...so fucking far, It's going to come out of his as-"_

"_**Kit!" **_

"_Oh sorry...just, fucking really Jinx! Her, the hexing bitch of all people. Great, better keep tighter lid on now. Cause, she'll pick me off from a distance. Maybe Cyborg was right let him do it, I'm sitting duck out here."_

"_**Naruto, you can do this. Don't worry, just play it cool. Plus, this would be your chance to flirt around a little bit. After all, espionage is one part stealth, and two parts seduction." **_

"_Okay...Kurama, you're getting weird." _

"_**Hahaha, you outta been there when I was with the kit the first time he ever saw a woman's vulva." **_

"_OKAY!" _

"_**Sorry, this just seems so memorable for me. But, let me tell you this, just be cool about it. You'll surely find if you have that certain suwāsu (swath) that the doors all open to you. Plus, if you manage to get on the good side of the enemy. You'll move in their ranks...until boom, payday." **_

"_Oh...Okay, just leave out the vulva deal...and I'll be good." _

"_**Certainly, you're much too young. The proper age is sixteen...kitsune wise." **_

"_Yet you taught me about mating first, before dating." _

"_**Well...even I can get some things wrong, I'm not perfect." **_

Menma opened his eyes, to see the snake man standing in front of him. "What do we have here, a sleeper?" Menma rolled his eyes, and waived the paper in front of his face.

"No, just meditating, got a problem?" The Snake man hissed, and turned away from him.

"Classs dismissssed."

_**Near the elevators, hour break between classes. **_

Menma was walking through the hallways, bumping into 'fellow' villains, and such. The boy felt a hand grab his shoulder, "stop right there." The owner of the hand said, it was the sound of feminine nature.

He turned to see Jinx, who retracted her hands to cross her arms. "What do you want?" Menma questioned, and simply leaned against a locker. Folding his arms as well.

"I want know when we can meet up for the project, or am I going to do your work cause you are a idiot like Mammoth." Menma whistled, and smiled.

"Harsh...but I'm no idiot. What country were you wanting to do?" He asked, the girl blinked surprise on how pleasant he was being.

Menma started to tap his foot, and she answered. "Japan." His foot stopped.

"Oh, um, how about Korea?" She shook her head, and noticed how nervous he had just gotten.

"I read your file, so you are from the land of the rising sun. If that's true, you'll have no problem with this project that I selected with the country." Menma just growled, and gave up. If he blew up, it meant blowing his cover.

"Okay, fine, when do you want to meet up?" He relented, just this once. Jinx smirked, and knew that she had this little battle of arguments quickly won.

" The day after tomorrow, after second, you and I have the same class. It's also a holiday for most people here. Since your new, you'll be able to enjoy it. Think of it like...I don't know, a PDA day in schools." Menma nodded, and walked away.

"Oh, and by the way. So as were clear, don't say I called Mammoth an idiot, he's a good guy under the muscle. Just not book smart. Ya dig?" She faked the last part, with the 'ya dig.'

"Fine, but I'll make sure not hold back my own views..." She nodded, and they parted ways. She stopped there for a moment, and swore his voice sounded familiar for a brief second, but just blew it off.

"_She's weird. I thought her name was Isabella, but Maria? What?" _

"_**Use that...next you meet, ask her about the bracelet if she is wearing it." **_

Menma nodded, and soon disappeared into an elevator.

_**Menma's room, 9:00p.m.**_

He sat there on his bed, and held his head. _"This so different than anything I've ever experienced. So this was High school for normal people. I swear, I can smell hormones all over everyone." _Menma mentally complained, and slowly he got up to walk towards a computer.

He sat down at it, and decided he was going to surf the web, seeing if he could find out anything interesting on a musical genius by the name of Hikaru. No sooner then he get on, then the screen flashed green, and a thin looking man with a Mohawk appeared.

"_Are you Memna?" _Naruto/Menma looked at the computer screen. Nodding, and the man smiled.

"_Good, don't worry this system is secure, plus I blocked all security feeds in this room. "Menma" I am Bentley call sign Continental, a friend of "The Red Bird" and I'm just hacking to check your status. Anything interesting yet?" _Menma nodded, and took out a surveyor chip he had in the holorings. He plugged it into the computer like Cyborg told him, when the "crazy man" would arrive over screen. Bentley whistled at the amount of information on the chip alone. Just his first three days there. Counting today.

"_I'll send it to the "Blue Tool," Princess Flogoru misses the Silent Night." _Menma nodded, and shut the computer off. Retracted the chip off of it, so much for looking up anything involving Hikaru.

Which he overheard from a noisy teenage girl, was a horrible singer. He was one to always check this out, even if it proved true. So he turned the computer back on, and found that Bentley wasn't there. He started to surf the web, and found a song called. "Clean, and simple? Okay I guess..."

He played the song, and soon heavenly females voice filled the void of silence in his room. "Oh...whoever said this sucks, sucks themselves...wait. I need to work on my grammar...haha." Menma said, and laid down on his bed as the song played.

He soon fell asleep.

_**Naruto's dream, unknown time. **_

"_Run...demon! Help us god!" _

"_Hurry, Michael get on the fucking turret!" _

"_Sir whiskey company isn't holding out, it's breaking through!" _

"_Fucking hell, Ramirez, get a squad of launchers on the ready. Time to skin us a wolf!" _

Naruto awoke, in his normal body, and saw gunfire all around. "What the hell." He noticed that he was nothing but a ghost to the events of which were happening around him. He felt the stomping of a massive beast though, and looked over the buildings to see a giant wolf.

It was howling over Japan's grandest city, Tokyo. "Where am I? Kurama?" He had no a answer, but saw another beast land in front of the wolf. It was nine tailed fox, very similar to Kurama. On top of it was a man with long blonde spike like hair.

"_It's the Kitsune! Oh thank god, kill that bastard Kitsune!" _

"_Yeah, kill it, take it down!" _

"_All tank companies pull back, we'll let this be settled for the moment. I will not have my men die in the conflict between these two!" _

"_Yes sir!" _

Naruto heard the voices again, it was like radio chatter. That's when the booming voice of the blonde haired man came into earshot, and it sounded more demon song then men speech. **"Watashi no ai wa, watashi ni mimiwokatamukeru. Anata wa jibun ni wa wakaranai. Kore o teishi! (My love listen to me, you are not yourself. Stop this!)" **

Naruto noticed that he was now standing on top of the giant fox head with the man, and oversaw the giant wolf. Which bared an equal number of tails, they splayed out for all to see. **"Anata wa watashitachi no kodomo o totta deki sokonai o, mamoru aete! (You dare defend the bastards who took our child!)" **

Naruto notice the man's knuckle tighten, and then noticed the nine red tails coming from him. **" Watashi wa watashitachi o shippaishita... Watashi wa kushina gomen'nasai... Ikimashou. Anba! Watashi to dōki suru! (Let's go, I'm sorry Kushina, I failed us...Kurama sync with me!)" **The next thing Naruto heard was a loud beeping noise, followed by a very bright light.

_**Menma's room, 5:00am**_

Menma shut awake, and held his chest. His holorings had failed for a second during the influx. He was shaking all over, and looked about rapidly. He could hear the screaming that came next with the dream, but the his alarm clock wasn't helping him on the matter.

He grabbed it, and chucked it against the adjacent wall. "What kind of fucking shit do they put inside their food..." He moaned out, and noticed his hands were feral clawed. Indicating a massive release of demonic chakra.

"_Kurama, did you see the dream I had?"_

"_**Kit, yes I did, trust me I tried to regulate it out. But, something went wrong, I lost control for some reason."**_

"_What do you mean you lost control, I could've broke into my demonic state?"_

"_**Yes, but luckily I managed to stamp it out just in time." **_

"_I need to find a way to exit the holorings, and have them not be powered by my chakra to maintain my "transformation.""_

"_**You should bathe in a fresh water source, pure, and the innate nature chakra should help boon you against your own dark chakra. Go." **_

"_Right."_

Menma got up, and walked out his door. He noticed that everyone was asleep, and started to silently move through the hallway.

_**Unknown location, Jump City. **_

The metal masked man, Slade, was watching the monitor with the number nine over it. He had a evil smirk form under his mask, "the trail was a success sir, it temporarily wrestled control away from the main beast. This is actually easier than Spada was, since he's inherently a demon." Slade looked at the scientist, and nodded.

Slade looked over at Spada, and she knelt down on one knee, bowing to her master. "Yes Master Slade, what is thy will." The man looked at her, and motioned for her to rise.

"I want you to go get the Head of directions inside the Kyama company in Japan. My old associate has one final use. After all he did botch the assassination mission seven years ago." Slade instructed, Spada nodded her head. Disappearing in blue flames as soon as the order was given.

He then looked behind him, and saw two more shadows appear. "Ah, Han, and Utakatata. I have a special mission for you my two brothers, I need you to provide me with a heavy hit against the Justice league. You have permission to use your powers." The duo of shadows stepped out, revealing their looks.

Han, stood at a massive giant size, and was large. He had a boiled red armor, and metal hat on his head. He had a pair of weird pair of eyes with no pupil, which was pink in color. He had a massive sword on his back, like a claymore. Which he could easily hold in one hand with his size.

Utakatata was the opposite. He was average height, thin, with very pale skin. He had normal brown eyes, with long black hair. He looked feminine in appearance, and held a bubble blower in his left hand. On his right exposed shoulder was a tattoo pattern similar to Spada's. Except it was in the form a slug.

"As you wish master Slade, we'll crush them." The larger of the two slammed his hands together.

"Do not be so ignorant Han, we'll be facing Batman, and Superman if we're unlucky. However, we have the benefit of our chakra to help us combat the Kryptonian." Slade nodded, and was proud to see one of his students was ready to face the likes of the God among men achievers.

"Go." They duo disappeared, one disappearing in a steam cloud, and the other in a flow of bubble. He looked at the computer screen, and pressed a few buttons. Five people popped on screen. Four men, one woman. One had a pair of golden eyes.

The man looked at the screen, and smiled a very evil smile. _"Soon, brother, you'll come to join us." _

_**With Naruto/Menma, the H.I.V.E, 6:00a.m. Bio gardens.**_

Menma stripped off his clothing, only keeping the holorings on so he wouldn't revert to Naruto. He jumped into the water inside the gardens, he was surrounded by flora, so that no one could see him. The only thing he was wearing was his boxers. So he was going to enjoy relaxing in the water. Possibly meditate.

He felt the water was very pure, which meant Poison Flower maintained her garden very well. He'd have to thank her later, if they ever had a chance to meet, even if she didn't know why. "What the hell do you think you are doing in my water!" He heard a girl shout, and then felt vines wrap around his leg.

Menma's reacted on instinct, and raised up to cut the vines as they dragged him. He saw a purple haired girl, who had her hands extended towards the willow tree, whose vines had grabbed Menma. He jumped out of the shallow pool, and landed on a tree. Using his chakra to hold him in place.

"Hey, jackass, I asked you a question!" She yelled, she was hidden by the tree except for a her red hair. Menma landed on the dirt ground, and crossed his arms. "I'm just bathing, and relaxing in some fresh water for once. Sheesh. Here I was going to thank you." The girl speech fidgeted, before she came out from around the tree.

"Seriously, for once, what?! You never bathed in pure plant water, what are you an alien?" She asked, and landed in the pool. She was slender in form, probably around sixteen, and had a crown of leaves around her head.

Menma decided to joke a little bit, "maybe, what if I am?" She came out of the water, but had a smile on her face this time.

"Well, then I'm the one that's sorry. Everyone has the right to bathe in my water. It's just, they usually have most of their clothing on." She blushed, looking at the younger male. Menma was well toned for his age.

"Oh...Okay, so you attacked me because I was nearly naked. I thought that human swam this way, but I guess I was wrong." Menma conceded, and in truth this wasn't a joke. He'd had been fully naked if there was not anyone else around.

"Well, this isn't Brazil, though I miss my home country, and besides it's polite to ask me first. Because I have to test you, and make sure you don't hurt my flora that it took two years for me to grow here." Menma eyes widen slightly, this place has been here for two years?

"Wait, so you're a teacher or something." She shrugged, and smiled.

"I don't have to go to class, since I maintain a fully automated garden of my own. Plus I passed my final exam at fourteen here. Which was the masterful robbery of the Emerald of Gaza. Though I digress. You're new here aren't you?" She was starting to get very talkative.

"Yeah so what?" Menma asked, and she smiled like a child.

"Well, I don't know, it's rare any new villain joins us now of days. Seriously people are attracted to the glamour heroism. Pfft, please, I'll take my little 'donations' any day." Menma frowned at that, but conceded that some heroes had been in it for the fame.

"So what's your name? C'mon now, don't shy out now!" She teased while speaking again, and Menma just gave a sly smile.

"I'm Menma, Menma Sutōmu. Yes I am new here, and being 'trained' to be an asset to the Hive." The girl nodded, and went back to swimming. She grabbed his clothing, and used a vine to carry it back over to him.

"Don't be a stranger around here, and you passed the test by the way. In fact the my darling flora would like have more of you in the water. There saying you radiate life energy, or whatever it is." Menma nodded, and started to put his clothing back on.

"Will do." He responded, and got dressed. He watched as she relaxed back into the water. Before snuggling against a tree.

"_She's weird, but hey...niceness is it's own reward. No wonder that batman wannabe visits here..." _

"_**You're telling me this, when I've seen much more. Kit, we may be in trouble here, I mean...we got the vixen Jinx, and now we got this redhead bombshell. You're a lucky bas-"**_

"_If you're tying to get me to flirt, no, hell no."_

"_**Just something to think about in the future." **_

"_Not happening..." _

Menma walked over towards the elevators, determined to end this day quickly.

_**Titan's Tower, Ops room. 7:00p.m.**_

"_Okay Robin, how did the evidence look?" _

"It looked fine Bentley, this was really good work on Naruto's part. How does he look right now, hurt or anything?"

"_No, but he has a bruise over his ribs. He may have gotten into fight, but from I managed to steal on the way out. It's a common occurrence inside The Hive. Anyway, I got to go, I'll need to prepare the next data extract in two days." _

"Right Bentley, be careful."

"_My friend, I'm motherfucking Bentley, I'm a extra meticulous about my data, and it's tracks. They'll never know, so as long as Naruto plays his role." _

"Right, anyway, got to go and inform the others."

"_We'll do Robin, hang on Batman, and Wonder woman are deploying out. Something about New York being under attack. Don't worry too much about it, they'll have it under control." _

"Okay, bye."

Robin cut the communication link off, and walked into the common room. Where everyone was sitting down, watching a movie. Beast Boy was worried for Naruto, and so was Starefire. Cyborg had a stern look on his face, and when Raven saw Robin come in with a smile. She had no choice but to smile as well.

"He's in, and just sent the first evidence back. It looks like the Hive is more massive than we thought. It just looks like they have specific sectors to invade per group of villains as well. Just unfortunately, the one that goes by Iyanrin, is a Titan East spy.

We may have blown his cover, so I have to confirm this with the Titan east leader tomorrow, and make sure that no one was harmed on either side, or this Iyanrin was who they thought he was." Everyone nodded, and looked at him.

"Hows he doing, Rob, he isn't hurt is he?" Garfield asked, Robin nodded.

"He has a bruise over his ribs, he had gotten into a fight, but it's commonplace there. So he'll not blow his cover, so long as no damage comes to the holorings. Which, Cyborg, good work on installing the cameras into them. They never bothered to check them."

"Booyaa, so will he be sending anything soon?" He asked, hoping to send him a picture of the suite he was completing. It was nearly done as it is. Just a week, and it'd be done.

"No, not until two days from tomorrow. So we'll have to wait. But, so far, he's doing very well." Cyborg nodded, and smiled.

"See Green bean, he's doing fine. Starfire, you can lighten up a little. Raven, you can quit trying to pulse your energy out to see if he's alive."

The group looked at him, and nodded. "So, we should turn it over to the news?" Raven asked, and Beast boy turned it over. What they saw shocked them all, it was a pair of villains, each having a different colored cloak over their bodies fighting Batman, and Wonder woman. Who just got back up from Superman.

They were barely winning. "They told us to stay out of it, but I'm not so sure..." Robin muttered, and Cyborg looked at him.

"Bro, I think we wouldn't matter in that fight..." 


	22. Chapter 20

**The golden fox. **

_**Chapter Nineteen: Oh fair Isabella.**_

**愛、それは多くの形態で提供されます。という兄弟、家族、ロマンス、そして快適さから賞賛、ロマンス、 。ので、より多くの特別などれも、火の中に鍛造結合ではありません。**

**戦い、そしてお互いに立つ勇気のある人は、 ****1****日に他のはそんなに多くの共通点があることがわかります。**

**彼らは親族悪魔ている場合は特に。**

**Ai, sore wa ōku no keitai de teikyō sa remasu. To iu kyōdai, kazoku, romansu, soshite kaiteki-sa kara shōsan, romansu,.Node, yori ōku no tokubetsuna dore mo, hi no naka ni tanzō ketsugōde wa arimasen. Tatakai, soshite otagai ni tatsu yūki no aru hito wa, 1-nichi ni hoka no wa son'nani ōku no kyōtsū-ten ga aru koto ga wakarimasu. Karera wa **

_Love, it comes in many forms. Admiration, romance, from being brothers, family, romance, and comfort. None so more special, is a bond forged in fire._

_A fight, and those who dare stand against each other, will one day find that the other has so much more in common. _

_Especially if they're demon kin._

_**The H.I.V.E, classroom 122AGL, 12:00p.m. Two days later**_

"Menma, and Mammoth, come to the mat." Menma got up, his gi was a tight fit, and around his waist was a white belt, indicating that he was novice, however that could be farther from the truth. If he had his tail out, he could do the Fox fist easily, and easily be black level.

However, doing so would reveal him as Naruto, and he didn't need this right now. Today was the day he would have to sit down with Jinx, and work on something about his past. Which was already grinding his nerves.

"Menma, Mammoth. You both are going to spar for twenty minutes, no broken bones, anything else goes. Do not do anything that is deadly either, do you both agree!" The sensei yelled, he was a tall figure. Very big too, and highly muscled. In fact, after he told his students what to do, he went back to curling weights.

His name Hayabusa Kyu. A legendary criminal, who used to work with the Headmistress back in their 'actual' crime days. Which made him the muscle, and her the brain. Because, Menma recalled that the man couldn't spell his name. Which irritated, getting written down the female version of his name, Menna. Embarrassing.

Menma bowed with Mammoth, and each got into their respective fighting stance. Mammoth had both arms up like a boxer, Menma was in a three point stance. His right hand crisscrossed his view.

"Begin!"

Menma back flipped, and got into a regular fighting stance. Mammoth charged at him, and threw a very fast left hook, which the younger boy ducked under, and went in between his legs. The raven hair 'villain' jumped up as he got behind Mammoth, and kicked him the back.

The redhead older teen stumbled forward a little bit, but growled out, and turned to his balled up fist to backhand Menma, The boy managed to block it with both hands, and when he the man's right hook coming. He swiftly sidestepped it, and jumped back.

"Raargghh, you're good!" The Mammoth yelled out, he charged at him. Menma then decided to go on the offensive, and he too charged. Which startled the crowd, would he even be to stand a punch from the man. The giant he took a punch from a few days ago may have been bigger, but he was weaker than Mammoth.

Menma jumped above Mammoth, and got behind him. He curled up into a ball midair, avoiding Mammoth attempts to grab him. When the redhead turned around, he the raven haired Menma on his two hands. He was kicking ferociously into his abdomen. Which actually hurt.

Mammoth stunned, could only watch as Menma propelled himself into the air with hands, and crash his foot under the redhead's chin. The older teen stumbled back, and the this left the half demon getting up, and smiled.

He brought one hand up, while putting the other behind his back. "You're not winning this one Mammoth-san, its already over." The redhead glared at him, and charged, Menma brought his back hand, to his front. He crouched down, and had his arms separate at an angle.

As Mammoth neared him, he unleashed his technique. He used his furthers hand first, and drove a fist straight into the redhead's chest. Which made him stumble back, the following flurry of fists hit him in the abdomen. Making him continue stumbling back.

Menma spun around him while he was stunned, and jumped. He turned his body into an angle, and delivered an ax kick into the man's shoulder. Which made him cry out in pain, the raven boy landed on his two feet. Correcting himself midair like a cat.

Mammoth was stumbling still, but the master called it off. "That's enough, Winner Menma!" The redhead glared at the raven haired teen. Walking off the mat, his pride slightly damaged. Menma just bowed to the sensei.

"Now the rest of you, as I call you, to the mat!"

_**1:30p.m. End of the second class, and school day. Near the elevators.**_

Menma was nearing the elevators, when he found the Hive Five waiting for him. They included Gizmo, Jinx, Mammoth who was glaring at him, Kid Wicked, and finally Eyesore. "Well, about time someone made it to the elevators, we've been waiting for you!" Gizmo complained, Menma looked at them.

"What do you all want?" He asked, and played as if he remembered he didn't have anything to do with Jinx today. The said pink eye and hair girl just twitched her right eye at him.

"You said that you agreed to meet me here today, so we could work on the history project. Anyway, they decided to take you somewhere. Don't ask, I don't know." Jinx said, her arms crossed. Menma looked at them.

Gizmo was the first to speak up, which was typical, "Anyway...We're all heading to the concert in Jump City tonight. It's the rest of the school week off, so Jinx you'll have time to finish your project. Anyway, we're asking if you want to come." Menma blinked his eyes, and he was honestly confuse as to what to say.

Deciding that he needed to blend in, he nodded. "Yeah, I'll go, but we aren't going like this? Right?" Gizmo laughed out loud, and looked at him.

"Hell no man, we're going in looking like civilians. Which means you're going have to dress up for a little bit, other than wearing the martial arts getup all the time." Menma nodded, and entered the elevator with them.

"So Menma, you're from Japan, since you are working with Jinx, and we all chose the same subject. Can you tell us a little bit about it's recent history? Like laws enacted, or anything else?" Menma looked at them, and sighed.

"It's not a comfortable subject for me, you know. I was involved inside the Meta Human Riots." The teens looked at him, they heard about them, since they were just recent in history. Jinx having watched it on the news, Gizmo and Mammoth having heard about over the internet. Kid Wicked had been actually on his way to Japan when he watched news via live feed from his computer.

Eyesore never heard of them.

"Oh dude, that must've been a huge thing, so did you get lost from your family during that time? Cause, usually we all still have parents. Me included, though they're not very happy with me since I decided this course of work." Menma looked at him, and so far he was telling a truth. Should he tell a half truth.

His anger had been long since gone, since the night Raven helped him get rid of it. He had calmed down do to Beast Boy hearing him out. He then decided to tell another truth, "No, my mother killed a long time before that. I was a vagabond, leaving off the land as I traveled around. Funny thing is though, I used to be hero..." The teens looked on edge as he said this.

"Before the meta human riots, I was going around putting petty criminals in their places, now I was no paragon. I used broke their bones, and stole from them. But, I always made sure to protect those he were being hounded. I even took down a Yakuza crime boss. Though my intention were to hunt down a group of five men..." The group looked at him, and they seen him lower his head.

That's when he sighed, "I honestly thought about just sticking to heroism. Honor my mother's memory through stopping others, but then the Meta Human Riots happened. I was part of the crowd that hated the heroes then. You know why they happened?" The Teens shook there heads, and looked at each other. Gizmo spoke up.

"Well, wasn't it because a hero of their league turned evil?" Menma shook his head. Then he snickered, and smirked with a evil look in his eye.

"One named Huno, was found embezzling money given to cancer patients into his own pocket. Juno, a mistress of wires, was found out to be a master thief. Using stolen villain's gadgets to break into banks, under a super villain guise matching their gadgets. Hakumo, raped a woman, and paid her off to shut her mouth. The others were found to be arms dealers, each with the intention on getting rich." Gizmo eyes widened, and he had a smirk come across his face.

"Sounds like a class act, save the Hakumo guy, they actually brilliantly planned it out. I wouldn't mind joining." Eyesore commented, and Menma looked at him. Shaking his head, which confused Eyesore.

Then he answered why he disapproved of the idea, "You'd be dead. A member of their team got into argument with other. The only good one, a rookie, they found his body in the Osaka Bay. So, yeah, there is no honor among most of them." Jinx rolled her eyes.

"You speak like a heroic figure, yet you just killed someone on the Titans team." Menma looked right at her, and nodded.

"Yeah, but at least I didn't stab him in the back. I have honor in my battle, if I find you worthy enough, I'll fight you. If you seem too weak, or anything else. I'll kill you silently. If you so happen to be a jerk off. I will take my time." Gizmo looked at him, and nodded.

"He has a code of honor, I mean yeah, it's little heroic, but meh. Some notable super villains have a honor system. If I recall, from research, I think the League of Shadows has a code of honor." Gizmo commented.

"League of Shadows, and they are?" Menma asked, and Gizmo looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"A ultra league of expert assassins. If I remember correctly, Batman used to be one of them. Until he left for some reason." Menma robbed his chin.

"I see, well this is my stop. I'll catch you all later." He called out, everyone looked at him as he rounded the corner. The door then shut, and they went about their own devices.

_**Menma's room, four hours later, 5:55p.m.**_

Menma was looking through his closet, the Headmistress gave her new students a attire of variety it seemed. He saw a ballroom suit, and even a golfing outfit. Probably so he could blend inside of a mission. The half demon chose to grab a pair of black cargo pants, and a red T shirt.

"_**Not bad choices kit, brings out the yellow eyes." **_

"_Kurama, you think it wise for telling them a true story like that?"_

"_**That's even odds kit, in a way yes, since it gains you their trust. Though if they chose to look into it more, or have moles inside the JDF. You may be at risk." **_

"_We need an extraction plan."_

"_**Yes we do, but you know we don't have one from the other Titans. So we need to keep low, and play it smoothly." **_

"_Yeah...so tell me, what would you have do on this outing?"_

"_**Well, blend in more. Listen to their music, and just TRY to look like you're having a good time. For some reason I have a feeling that this is going to be difficult tonight."**_

"_I don't know, but I know the main target to get close to is either The Headmistress, or her star student Jinx." _

"_**Indeed."**_

"_I hear them coming, I need to finish getting ready." _

"_**Good luck Kit, I'll stay silent as much as I can. So you can have clearer thoughts about tonight." **_

"_Thank you."_

Menma turned towards the door, and pressed a button to allow it to unlock. The Hive Five stepped in. Gizmo was wearing a black hoodie, with a symbol reading _**A7F**_, he looked at Eyesore who had the same hoodie. Mammoth was wearing a black T shirt, which was sleeveless, and he had a pair of large jeans on. If this was a stealth op, he'd easily be spotted. Menma trailed his eyes to Kid Wicked, and notice he was wearing a hoodie saying _**SP2001**_.

He noticed someone, rather a girl, holding his arm. She was around Menma's age, maybe a little older. She had a pair of white wings on her back, and had the same hoodie on as Kid Wicked. Menma smiled, and looked at Kid.

"Hey, Kid, so when did you tag along with a cutie?" The girl lightly blushed, and Kid's left eye twitched lightly. He got out a piece of paper, and began writing down on it. He held it up, and Naruto read it. _"This is Angel, and she's my Girlfriend...back off." _Menma put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Oh sorry, I was just kidding around ya know. Anyway, so what with the hoodies? I mean, what is Sp, or the A7F?" They looked at him as if he had grown a second head. Jinx came from behind the rest of the group. Menma eyes bugged out slightly.

Her pink horned hair was down, she had mascara over her pink feline eyes. Kurama was going _**"Awhhhooowhooowhoo!" **_At the moment. She had on a not witches attire, but very fitting red T shirt, and...black pants.

"_**Oh the luck of you two sharing the same outfit, oh is it romance in the air?" **_

"_Not funny..."_

"_**Oh come now Kit, you should be ecstatic." **_

"_Oh sure...great, when we're out in public people are going to ask "Are you together?" Or better yet, "oh they look so cute together." I'm not trying to be cute..." _

"_**Well, you failed in that one, hahahaha." **_

"_I'll be cutting the mental link, bye!" _

"_**Oh wait wait, Kit come you got let me s-" **_

"Earth to Menma...hello? Hello!? Wow, he fell asleep standing up." Eyesore said, waving his hand in front of his face. He watched as Menma opened his eyes, and looked towards where Jinx was standing. _"she is kind of pretty..."_

Jinx was tapping her foot, "did you even hear me?" Menma looked at her, and shook his head. She rolled her eyes, before, looking at his clothing. _"Great..." _She then looked back at him, and then decided to explain.

"A7F, stands for the band Avenger Seven Folds, and the SP2001, is Sickening Pups 2001, which was the concert date." Menma nodded, and he was confused. Having never heard of the bands, so he had to ask a question.

"Are they the ones that play Joker and thief?" Kid shook his head, and smirked. At least he was familiar with some classic rock & roll. He got out a sheet of paper, and wrote on it, and stuck it out for Naruto to see.

"_That bands name is Wolfmother. By the way, their awesome." _Menma nodded, taking the compliment, and looked at them,

"So are we ready to go?"

_**Jump City, 7:44p.m. Concert Plaza, first showing. **_

"_Jump City, are you ready to rock!" _An announcer shouted, walking back and forth on the stage. There was a third band on stage, which would be the opening on the musical festival. Only for them to leave since they had a show to catch soon at another state.

The crowd gave a chorus yell of "_Hell Yes!_" The drums came first, beating in rhythm, and soon the guitar came. The sounds of a electric guitar doing an old eighties sounding music came into earshot of the Hive Five.

Menma was walking in front. His ears were jumping at the music, after all, he still had the animal like trait of his ears on top. "Oh those are real?" Eyesore asked, and everyone looked at him as if he had been idiotic...which he was.

The lead singer looked towards the crowd, _"This song goes out to Cali, so sit back, and relax. Enjoy!" _They started singing as the crowd cheered them, and Menma was the first to hear the voice of man slightly break.

Only, it was so low, the other people couldn't hear it. "So Menma what do ya think?" Gizmo asked, and the raven haired half breed looked him. He smiled a little, and looked towards the others.

"Thanks, it's awesome." Menma said, and looked at the band playing.

They all nodded, and went over to picnic table, where they all took a seat. The band was coming to an end of their song, which was short, and Menma decided to lean on the table a little bit. He noticed that two people was missing from the group.

"Where is Kid, and Angel?" The group looked at him, and looked around. Mammoth was the first to speak up, and it stunned out of everyone Menma the most.

"Their probably making out somewhere...they never could keep their hands off each other." Menma blanched a little bit, and looked at him a little bit.

"Aren't they...you know a little young...y-you know." He blushed, the man blinked a little bit, and laughed slightly.

"He means kissing dummy, not the other thing." Gizmo added in, and Menma made an O face of understanding. Jinx looked at him.

"You mean, you don't what make out is? Have ever kissed a girl?" The half demon blushed a little bit more, wishing he didn't cut the link to Kurama now. Since he couldn't establish it for another thirty minutes.

"Um...n-y-ye-n-n-haha well, um." He stuttered, and Jinx just shook her head.

"I guess that's a no." Menma sighed, and nodded.

"Yep...I don't have the time, I'm not exactly the most desirable thing either. Who dates half demons?" The group looked at him, Menma, in his mind started hitting himself in the head.

"Wow dude, you're a half demon. Like that Raven chick on the Titans? I have to admit. Despite being enemies...she's kind of hot." Eyesore said, and Menma eyes widened. He laughed nervously, and started to cuss himself out.

"Oh, well, come on man. Hell, there is always someone out there for someone. I mean Kid, after having his throat cut open by church group, thought no one would want to date him. Though, that later changed with Angel." Menma eyes widen, so that was he was mute?

"What happened?" He asked Gizmo, the boy genius frowned, and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I was not to supposed to say that aloud, he's supposed to tell other people. But, since I've got this far might as well explain." He said, and everyone looked at the boy.

"You see, Kid, was a little guy like me at some point. He was born to a good family in Italy, very grounded in the catholic church. Anyway, when his powers started to manifest, his family took him to the priest, who accidentally made him warp out of the church. Determining he, Kid himself, was a demon. The family gave them permission to end their own son's life." Menma glared hard, and he was already angry.

"What happened?" Gizmo looked down, and sniveled slightly.

"Well his own father cut his throat open, but he had a fast regenerating healing. So, he healed the cut, in fact. If he had pulled down his hoodie more, you'd see the scar." Menma gripped the table, and shook his head. His foot tapping had gotten more violent.

"So whatever happened to the all so loving parents?" The boy genius just shrugged.

"I don't know, but they're still alive, but they don't deserve life. Ya know." Menma nodded, and Jinx started to notice how irritated he was.

"You okay dude, you look like you're about blow a gasket." Menma noticed himself now, and managed to barely keep under control.

"Yeah...just, wow, really. So his parents saw him as a demon, that's bullshit. I mean, I feel for him, because when I was a younger than I am. Around four. I speak in demon song, so the nuns kicked me out into Japan's streets." The group nodded, and they looked down.

Gizmo, and Eyesore never had a tragic life. Arguably, Mammoth never had one either. He was in trouble, and ran away from home. Jinx was still the enigma, and Menma...well he just revealed he did have a tragedy.

Menma looked over at Jinx, and noticed she had the bracelet on. "So, whose Isabella?" Menma asked, looking at the name of the bracelet. The girl just sighed, and looked at the group.

"She's my sister, we're not exactly on good terms..." Menma nodded, and leaned back from the table. Popping his back.

"You know, family is all you got in this world...besides what makes you on bad terms?" He asks, and she looks down.

"Her powers causes good luck, mine just cause bad luck." Menma shook his head, and looked towards her team.

"You managed to keep them around, so you're doing good luck right?" He looked towards the others who nodded.

"Yeah, Jinx if it wasn't for you. Then I'd be a goner against the one freak with the tail. You kind of, in a way, cause good luck." She looked at Gizmo, and smiled.

"Thanks...say Menma. Speaking of family, how do you have any?" Menma looked away, and sighed. Shaking his head, but kept his smile.

"I wish, I never knew my biological parents. Something tells me I don't want to know, but in a way. I don't see blood being family." Gizmo looked confused, and decided to question him.

"You just said family is all you got in this world, family is blood." He countered, Menma shook his head.

"Family, is a six letter word. It's describes, to me, people who are united. They don't give up on each other, rather seeing themselves die, and let the other go down. Which incurs love, love is what keeps the family together. Be it romantic, brotherly or sisterly, respect, and finally common interests." They looked at him, and they frowned.

Jinx decided to speak up, "you lost someone close didn't you?" Menma looked at her, and nodded. He gave a much more shallower sigh, and looked at them.

"I used to be a hero, protecting the weak, in a way I still am. I used to go against crime bosses inside of Japan, even taking down a Yakuza boss, named Senji. The reason for my rampage, is because five people...five monsters actually. Took my mother away from me, I know she wasn't blood. But, for they year, she made me feel...you know...human." The others nodded, and then Eyesore asked the fateful question.

"Have you caught one of them?" Menma shook his head, and everyone saw his eyes slit. He got up from the table, and they watch him quickly walk away.

"What's wrong, hey, where you going?!" Gizmo called out, he looked back at them.

"I'm going to get a drink, what will you have?" He asked.

_**A few minutes later. Menma. **_

"Wolverines..." Menma said, while holding a beer. He managed to program the holorings to make him look over thirty. He had the others drinks on a tray by him, a shadow crept up to him. With it a girl clad in purple leotard emerged from it.

"Red dawn, Naruto, how are you holding?" Raven asked, she watch him take a swig of the beer. Which disturbed, he had some mixed emotion readings coming off of him. The raven haired holoform Naruto sighed, and took another swig.

He then smirked, flipping her a microchip from the right holoring. "I got some more, several more villains identified, one stealing the Emerald of Gaza." Raven nodded, this was good spy work. She looked around, making sure no one saw them.

"Naruto, you're going have to stay inside there for at least two months, you know that. Right?" Menma nodded, finishing the beer.

"So what's the word from Titans east? On Iyanrin?" Raven nodded, and got out a photo. On it was Iyanrin, with a slash through the name. His name, his real name, Gaara.

"He's the leader of the East Team. Confirmed, he was a good agent sent in. No questioning his leading capabilities either." Menma nodded, and got the second beer out.

"That's good...very good." He said, swigging another.

"Naruto, are you drinking heavily?" Menma looked at her, sighing.

"You know, tragedy effects us in many different ways. I'm starting to wonder that some of the villains there were just pushed too far." Raven nodded, taking a seat on the bench.

"Yeah, but you know Naruto, they still had a choice." He nodded. Drinking another swig, before black energy enveloped the bottle.

He watched as it was thrown in the trash, "and they made their choices. Based on incentives. What were doing isn't exactly black and white. It's shady."

"Yes, but Naruto, if you think you can get some to convert. Do it. Just, subtly." Raven offered, and Menma nodded.

"Yeah, tell me something though. Hows Beast Boy?" She nodded, and watched him smile.

"You know...you should really give him a chance. I gotta head back, sorry to cut this short. Tell the others I'll be fine."

_**Back with the Hive Five, a few minutes later. **_

Menma came walking back, holding a tray of drinks. "Sorry, I ran into someone. We had an argument." The others nodded, and watched as he sat back down. Menma smiled, and heard as a band started playing Joker, and the Thief.

"So, dude. I got a question for you. What made you wear red, and black?" Menma smiled, and looked at Gizmo.

"Well it's my favorite colors. Besides blue." Jinx eyes slightly widened, but she didn't have to say anything. Because, Gizmo decided to say it for her.

"Oh that's so cool, we got twin pair on the team, minus hair." Menma lightly choked on the water he had gotten, besides the beer earlier. Jinx glared at Gizmo, who had a mischievous laughter. They both slapped their faces.

"I swear little dude, you're either gonna die by bad luck. Or, the half demon is gonna slice you up." Mammoth commented.

"Still totally worth the look their faces." Menma, and Jinx got up, yelling at him.

"I'm gonna beat the hell/fuck outta of you!" They both yelled in unison, then sat back down crossing their arms, and looked away from each other. Menma had a blush on his face, and decided to look away from Jinx. Jinx, gave the occasional stare.

Kid walked back with Angel, and they looked at the table. Angel decided to ask. "What did we miss?" Gizmo, still on the mischievous high. Decided to play one final joke, and looked at her.

"Oh nothing, you just missed two love birds yelling at m-" He never got finish, the reason being that Menma/Jinx got up.

When they got up, Menma punched him sending him flying out of the table, and Jinx used her powers to have portable toilet fall over on him. What were the odds? Menma looked at Jinx, and sighed. "Man does he ever stop?" She shook her head.

"No...but, hey wanna. You know? Catch a movie tonight. Leaving poop brain over there?" Menma's eyes slightly widen, but he smirked. Giving a real Naruto like smile.

"Yeah, lets get Mammoth to go, and Eyesore...you can clean up Gizmo." The one eyed bubble launcher just had his mouth agap. He got up, starting to make excuses. Only to see them walking away. Gizmo got up, laughing.

"I need to learn to shut up...hahahaha."


End file.
